Repararte
by IsabelW
Summary: Bella se marcha embarazada de Forks y abandonada por su novio. Su única inteción es sacar adelante a su bebé...¿Su salvación? El oficio mas antiguo del mundo. ¿Cómo puedes escapar de algo cuando estas sumergida hasta el fondo? Todos Humanos. OoC
1. Sola

_Nueva historia amigas, espero que les guste... Bienvenidas a Repararte..._

_Gracias a mi super Beta Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /)___Mi gran amiga subnormal :)_

_Bella se marcha embarazada de Forks y rechazada por su novio. Su única inteción es sacar adelante a su bebé...¿Su salvación? El oficio mas antiguo del mundo._  
><em>¿Como puedes escapar de algo cuando estas sumergida hasta el fondo?<em>

_Crepúsculo pertenece únicamente a Meyer :)_

* * *

><p><em>"Un segundo en esta vida puede cambiar tu rumbo"<em>

_._

**1. Sola**

.

— Vamos nena, bésame como sólo tú sabes hacerlo.

Todo el autocontrol de Bella se concentró en no vomitar ante las asquerosas palabras de aquél anciano. Le llevó sólo unos segundos recomponerse, pues ya estaba tomando práctica de estas cosas y trató de poner el semblante más sensual que pudiera.

— Lo que tú digas —cerró fuertemente los ojos y se dispuso a besar ávidamente el cuello de aquel vejestorio, tratando de ignorar la repulsión que sentía al besar ese arrugado y maloliente cuello_. _Él comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el cuello de ella y ahí Bella tuvo la oportunidad de mirar hacia su alrededor para buscar ayuda. Aretha, su jefa rápidamente fue a salvarla… pero a veces la salvación resulta peor que el daño.

— ¡Hey! Deja de toquetear a Sun —Sun era su apodo en el club—, si quieres tener algo más, debes pagar un privado ―el anciano con rabia contenida y frustración se separó de Bella y se dirigió a la mujer de cabellos rojos.

— ¿Puede ser un préstamo? Le prometo que se lo pagaré después —Bella sabía que esas no eran las palabras correctas para dirigirse a Aretha quien solo apretó un botón del pequeño control remoto que tenía en la mano y por la puerta interior salieron los dos guardias, Jared y Sam, quienes tomaron al hombre y sin decir una palabra se lo llevaron a dar un paseo.

— ¡Ay mi pequeña! —Bella miró asustada a Aretha, quien siempre aprovechaba estas situaciones para acercarse a ella y toquetearla— ¿te hicieron daño? ¡Qué bueno que llegué a tiempo!… tú dime si te duele cuando te toco —las manos enguantadas de la señora comenzaron a recorrer y acariciar el cuello de Bella, quien preparaba fuerzas para enfrentarse a ella. Cuando en un trayecto, la mano de Aretha intentó llegar a sus pechos, Bella con asco y fuerza la apartó.

— Ya hablamos de esto —las palabras de Bella salieron duras y frías desde sus labios rojos— no vuelvas a tocarme o me largaré de este asqueroso lugar.

— No estás en posición de exigir nada, Sun —los ojos de Aretha la miraron desafiantes y suspicaces mientras que de su boca salían las palabras afiladas como navajas— tienes un mocoso que cuidar y si no fuera por mí estarías en la calle.

Bella mantuvo su postura y miró hacia otro lado del burdel para que la perra de Aretha no se percatara de cuanto le afectaba la mención de su hijo en ese asqueroso lugar… Sinceramente, ella se hubiese ido hace muchos meses de aquel prostíbulo para buscar nuevos horizontes junto a su bebé, pero se le hacía imposible ya que en ningún lugar le daban trabajo por más que buscara. El prostíbulo de Aretha le dejaba el dinero suficiente para mantener a su bebé de siete meses. Además estaba el hecho de que Aretha tenía bajo amenaza a su hijo en el caso de que Bella quisiera marcharse.

— ¡No te atrevas!… él no… —la frustración e ira que sentía en ese momento hacía que las palabras salieran atropelladas de su boca.

— Sabes que no puedes irte —asquerosamente Aretha se acercó demasiado a Bella— yo no te tocaré si eso es lo que quieres, pero si fueras más inteligente, sabrías que ese es el posible camino para ser la reina de este lugar… y cuida tus palabras conmigo Sun, porque puedo apretar cualquier botón de aquí —señaló su control remoto— y tu hijo queda fuera de esto para siempre ¿entiendes?

— Está bien —volvió a posar su mirada en otro punto del burdel para que esta vez, la presencia de las lágrimas, no alertara a Aretha. A ella no le gustaban los llantos en su local y tenía un método para recordárselo a cada chica cuando se permitía llorar.

— Y arréglate el rostro… a ningún cliente le gustan las putas melancólicas —esas fueron las palabras de la mujer antes de marcharse.

Bella intentó recomponer lo mejor que pudo su estado de ánimo. De esos hombres asquerosos dependía su sueldo y con ello, la alimentación y bienestar de su hijo. No podía darse el lujo de perderlos por el simple hecho de que ella fue una estúpida inocente en el pasado… pero no todo había sido gris, pues si algo tenía que rescatar de sus errores era el nacimiento de su hijo. Nunca una persona la haría tan feliz en la vida como lo hacía ese pequeño de siete meses, quien con una pequeña sonrisa podía hacer que su madre olvidara todas las manos que la habían acariciado en una noche y todos los besos húmedos a los que se tenía que enfrentar.

Se dirigió al tubo de metal para iniciar un baile al ritmo de la música sensual que sonaba. Recordó todos los cardenales que había tenido marcados en sus piernas y en sus brazos cuando recién estaba aprendiendo a bailar, también recordó lo bien que le hacía sentir esto, pues cuando estaba arriba de la tarima bailando, no tenía que sufrir los toqueteos de los hombres, podía alejar su mente de ahí y llevarla hacia unas calles más allá donde se encontraba su bebé.

La noche pasó rápida en _un abrir y cerrar de piernas _para Bella y con ello llegaba el momento más feliz para ella: el reencuentro con su hijo luego de una agotadora noche. El la esperaba en casa dormido al cuidado de Allison, una chica que no tenía donde vivir y que se dedicaba a cuidar a Kevin por las noches a cambio de un hogar. Bella debía reconocer que Ally era una chica buena y que no se había equivocado cuando la salvó de caer en el mismo trabajo que ella.

4:00 AM.

Después de una larga ducha que le ayudaba a sacar de su cuerpo el hedor a tabaco, a sexo sucio y a los quince hombres que tuvo en la noche, Bella se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con su hijo y en donde él se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Era tan hermoso y tan puro como un ángel, un ángel que había nacido desplegando sus alas y salvándola de todo el sufrimiento que padecía. Bella no hubiese sobrevivido mucho tiempo si él no hubiese nacido; Kevin además de ser un ángel, era el soporte que anclaba a Isabella al mundo, era el sostén que necesitaba día a día, él era la valentía y la tolerancia que necesitaba para entregarse a todos esos hombres, y por sobretodo, él era la fuerza para luchar contra los fantasmas que traía el padre de Kevin…

_¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito!_

Isabella no sabía cuánto odio y repudio sentía por él. Asumía que una vez sintió un amor infinito, pero también sabía que ese amor se durmió en cuanto se vio sola, frágil y embarazada en la calle por culpa de ese maldito. Él juró amarla y casarse con ella, y Bella fue lo suficientemente cuidadosa para confiar en él sólo después de un año de conocerlo; también fue lo suficientemente precavida para aceptar ser su novia casi medio año después, y finalmente entregarse otro largo tiempo después. _Hay veces en que la confianza no lo es todo._

Él le había dado todo para confiar: respeto, amor, tiempo, cariño y ayuda. Le había dado todo y lo tuvieron también todo en su minuto, pero muchas veces el amor loco e infinito no es suficiente, como también muchas veces no es suficiente conocer a una persona durante años. Él la había traicionado: no le había sido infiel con otra mujer, pero para Bella esa hubiese sido una traición menor en comparación con tirarla a la calle como si fuese un objeto inservible al momento de ella informarle con ilusión que estaba embarazada.

Kevin, el ángel, seguía durmiendo plácidamente y Bella con las manos limpias por la ducha, se permitió acariciar despacio su suave y sonrosada mejilla. Si había otra cosa que odiaba, era posar sus manos en él cuando acababa de llegar del burdel, su bebé era demasiado puro para tener el más mínimo contacto con la vida oscura que vivía por las noches y con las alimañas con las que lidiaba en el asqueroso burdel donde trabajaba.

Recostada en la cama que estaba junto a la de Kevin, se permitió pensar en el maldito que la había dejado. Desde hace un año y cuatro meses, desde que la abandonó, ese había sido su nombre: "maldito" y no tendría ninguno más. Bella no soportaba siquiera la idea de nombrarlo por su verdadero nombre en pensamientos, la había hecho sufrir tanto, lo odiaba tanto. Maldito, él tenía la culpa de todo lo que le había estado sucediendo desde hace ya un año. Por su culpa, ella no podía darle a Kevin todos los lujos que quisiera; Maldito, era un hombre rico y con lujos que podía perfectamente haberle dado unos dólares al mes para los gastos de Kevin. Si él amara a su hijo, en un principio podría haber aceptado sólo su dinero, pero ahora no estaba dispuesta a aceptar ni veinte centavos del bolsillo de él. Kevin era su hijo y de nadie más, por lo tanto, si alguien tenía sufrir para darle algo a Kevin, esa persona sería únicamente ella.

Ella hubiese estado dispuesta a dejar de lado su amor en ese entonces por él, con tal de que hubiese reconocido a Kevin como su hijo para que él no viviera la cantidad de cosas a las que se encontraba expuesto.

Nunca es bueno dormirse con pensamientos de odio, pero esa madrugada, Bella no tuvo encontró más opción.

_Una distinta e inocente Isabella miraba con ojos tiernos y a la vez nerviosos a su novio, quien sólo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana de su habitación._

— _¿Amor? —el chico se tensó ante esa palabra— quiero contarte algo, si te voltearas y te sentaras conmigo, sería mucho mejor._

— _Dímelo desde ahí —esa voz ruda le indicó a Bella que no debía insistir más, aunque tenía fé en que él se alegraría mucho cuando se enterara de su noticia._

— _Estoy embarazada —susurró con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus rasgos comenzaron a decaer al ver que su novio se volteaba y facciones burlonas que se instalaban en su rostro._

— _¿Embarazada? —dijo con burla— No lo creo, y si fuese verdad ¿de quién Bella? yo sé que tú me engañas..._

— _Yo… ¿es una broma? ¡Yo no he te engañado! —Trató de mirarlo a los ojos pero el chico con dolor apartaba la mirada— Te amo ¡escúchame! Te amo y vamos a tener un bebé._

— _Bella… ¿sabes? Es mejor que no siguas con este teatro, suficiente ha sido el daño que me has hecho… ve y encájale el bebé a otro, pero yo no me haré responsable de lo que tú haces._

— _Pero…_

— _No Bella, ¡vete y no vuelvas!, no quiero que te aparezcas nunca más en mi vida, vete a donde el padre de tu bebé y adjudícale a él la responsabilidad._

— _Yo no tengo donde ir —las palabras de Bella fueron malinterpretadas por el chico._

— _Lo siento, pero en mi departamento no te quedaras como parasito aprovechador… y ahora toma tus cosas y vete porque es enserio Isabella, no quiero volver a verte._

— _Algún día te arrepentirás de todo esto y será muy tarde. Cuando quieras recuperar a tu hijo o a mí ya no podrás._

_Desde ese día pareció como si una maldición rondara en torno a Bella. No tenía donde ir, no tenía como seguir sus estudios en la universidad por lo que se tuvo que retirar y Jacob, su hermanastro y único apoyo murió en un accidente de coche pocos días después de aquel fatídico día en que Bella se vio sola con su bebé nonato. Ella no tenía a sus padres, ella ya no tenía a su novio, Jacob había muerto… ¡ella no tenía a nadie!_

_Seattle fue su nuevo rumbo en su desgastada y vieja camioneta, quedaba cerca de Forks, pero era a lo único que podía optar ya que no tenía más gasolina en el depósito de la Chevy. Además aún tenía la tonta esperanza de que el padre de su hijo volviera por ella arrepentido y jurándole amor eterno como en las películas… Pero nada de eso sucedió._

_Desde ese día Isabella formó parte de la población de Seattle que no tenía ni hogar, ni nada, excepto porque ella tenía su vieja camioneta que más tarde pasó a ser su hogar: dormía, comía y vivía en ella._

_Se sentía angustiada y frustrada, se sentía demasiado sola, demasiado frágil._

_Su bebé ya tenía seis meses en el interior de su vientre, por ahora él estaría protegido de las crueldades de la vida pero, Isabella sabía que de seguir así ya no resistiría mucho más, se encontraba delgada y sin fuerzas. A ella ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que sucediese con ella; pero, lo que la atormentaba era que sabía que aquello le hacía daño a su bebé. Tenía todo en contra, su alimentación, su actual estilo de vida tan precario, además de que obviamente no había podido pagar ninguna consulta con un doctor y por ello no estaba tomando las pastillas y vitaminas que una embarazada normal tomaba. No sabía si su bebé sería una princesita o un campeón y mucho menos sabía si su embarazo tendría alguna complicación o si su bebé estuviera mal. ¡La vida era tan injusta!_

_Los meses pasaron y Bella tuvo que recurrir al robo de supermercados para saciar su hambre y la de su bebé. Lo sintió, pero ella no dejaría que su bebé muriera por su negligencia o falta de valor. No, él no. Antes robar era un hecho que ella siempre vio mal, pero ahora lo haría una y mil veces ya que no lo hacía sólo por ella, lo hacía para mantener con vida a su bebé y eso era ante todo lo más importante, lo único sano y puro que ya quedaba en su muy miserable vida._

_La ropa era un problema para su tamaño, pero había estado agradecida de traer las antiguas playeras anchas y sudaderas que usaba cuando era más joven. Su vida se limitaba a vivir en su camioneta, robar en supermercados e ir todas las mañanas a ducharse a la gasolinera._

_Poco a poco el recuerdo de su ex novio y los momentos felices que tuvieron se fueron esfumando de la mente de la chica, para dar paso al recuerdo de los últimos momentos que vivió junto a él, para dar paso a la imagen de sus ojos burlones y furiosos. Siempre lo amaría, pero creía que nunca le perdonaría todo esto que ella estaba viviendo, además, más grande era el amor por su hijo._

_Un dos de abril nació un hermoso bebé de ojos verdes y cabello rubio casi blanco. Era tan hermoso que a su débil madre la dejaba sin respiración cuando lo miraba. No sabía exactamente a quien se parecía su hijo, podría parecerse a Reneé, su madre que había muerto cuando ella era pequeña, incluso creía identificar ciertos rasgos de ella misma en él y otros de el padre del bebé, pero aún no estaba segura del todo._

_Amaba demasiado a su bebé y nunca lo dejaría, tampoco permitiría que lo dañasen o lo pasen a llevar; Kevin, como lo había llamado, era su hijo y mientras ella viviera haría todo lo posible porque él estuviera feliz._

_Kevin no nació en un hospital como la mayoría de los niños, Kevin rompió la placenta que lo cubría un día en que Bella caminaba a su camioneta después de una ducha en la gasolinera. Una mujer de apariencia buena y que decía ser partera, fue la que la llevó hasta su casa y ayudó a Bella a dar a luz a su precioso bebé, pero lamentablemente, la buena voluntad de la señora murió al otro día en cuanto Bella se vio más recuperada; y, viéndola mejor, simplemente la echó de su casa aunque la chica le haya pedido ayuda._

_Bella volvió a su rutina de robar en supermercados, bañarse en la gasolinera y vivir en su camioneta, pero ahora era diferente, ahora tenía la compañía de Kevin, su muchachito de ojos misteriosos y hermosos por el cual ella vivía y moría._

_Un mes después…_

_El bebé chillaba a más no poder en el pequeño espacio de la camioneta y Bella ya no hallaba que hacer. Tanto el niño como ella, estaban hambrientos; esa podía ser una opción a su llanto, como también el frío, o la incomodidad, o lo más temido para ella, una enfermedad... ¡era tan pequeño!_

— _¿Necesita ayuda? _—_miró al hombre de rasgos extraños que se acercaba a la ventanilla. No le causaba una buena impresión, pero tampoco estaba en posición de rechazar nada, miró a su hijo que seguía llorando en sus brazos y solo pudo murmurar "sí"._

_Y así fue como cayó en las manos de Aretha cuando James, el guardia, fue a ofrecerle la ayuda que la misma Aretha le ofrecía. Su hijo estaba hambriento y cualquier ayuda le serviría, pensó Bella._

_Se sentía a las mil maravillas, Aretha, una mujer ya mayor de cabellos rojos la trasladó hacia un pequeño departamento en los barrios bajos de Seattle, no era mucho pero era más de lo que Bella podía pedir. Esa señora parecía caída del cielo para ella y más cuando le ofreció trabajo en su local._

_Había sido tan ilusa que pensó que su vida mejoraría desde ese entonces, pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba cuando vio la clase de lugar que era su nuevo trabajo. Intentó mostrar dignidad y reclamar, pero con palabras simples Aretha la desequilibró:_

— _Es bien simple, o aceptas o te vas a la calle, tú decides… y recuerda que no estás sola, también está tu bastardo._

_Ese día fue el que su condena cayó, declarándola a sufrir todas las noches mientras miles de hombres pasaban por su cuerpo, obligándola a reprimir el asco, el dolor físico y mental, y la repulsión. Pero el precio de esa condena tenía un nombre, Kevin, y ella estaba dispuesta a pagarla mil veces más._

_Miles de hombres pasaron por su cama en el burdel, y obviamente ninguno captó siquiera una milésima de su atención. Quizás en otras circunstancias, siendo otra prostituta hubiese tenido la tonta esperanza de creer en las historias o películas y esperar a que el príncipe azul llegase a rescatarla a ella y a su hijo de aquel mundo, pero Bella muy bien sabía que ya nunca habría un príncipe azul, pues aquel príncipe que existió la abandonó, destruyendo así toda esperanza de encontrar uno nuevo. Además, Isabella hace mucho tiempo se había dejado claro a sí misma que su único amor a partir de ahora sería su hijo._

_Aprendió rápido el juego de Aretha; la vieja tenía una extraña y escalofriante obsesión con ella, y si se mantenía cerca de ella, Bella sabía que lo lamentaría, ella no sería como las perras de Lauren y Tanya que para adquirir un poco más de status en el club, le hacían ciertos favores a la asquerosa vieja de cabello rojo._

El sollozo de su bebé la trajo nuevamente a la realidad, el sueño o pensamiento inconsciente que había tenido era de lo más normal. Sabía que probablemente nunca dejaría de tener pesadillas del momento en que "maldito" la abandonó, como tampoco dejaría de soñar con el momento en que el primer viejo asqueroso y gordo le puso una mano encima ¡por Dios! Empezó en ese mundo cuando aún era una chiquilla inocente que se encontraba destrozada y tratando de sacar adelante a su hijo.

Sacó a su bebé de la cama y lo atrajo a la suya donde lo acurrucó entre sus brazos.

Para Isabella Swan, ese era su lugar en el mundo, estar entre los brazos de su pequeño, porque ella veía como si Kevin la tuviese protegida a su corta edad entre sus brazos, y no al revés como pasaba justamente ahora. Cuando estaba junto a su hijo, podía volver a ser la Bella que estaba dormida la mayoría del tiempo en su interior, podía volver a ser la chica de dieciocho años llena de sueños y esperanzas, pero en realidad y para todo el mundo, la antigua Bella había muerto, ahora era una mujer resentida, recelosa y sin esperanzas, se había convertido en un tipo de monstruo que trabajaba en el burdel y que sólo el arrullar de su bebé lograba calmarla.

Lamentablemente, la hermosa y buena Bella; la antigua Bella, había muerto el día en que anunció su embarazo… ¡¿Por qué? La vida nunca la trató bien, pero se podía decir que Kevin era la compensación que la vida le había dado a cambio del trato recibido, convirtiéndola… en una perra fría.

/°/

Se despertó a las once de la mañana al día siguiente. Bella hubiese querido dormir mas, pero cierto pequeñito no se lo permitía, además de que el día era el único momento en que podía estar con él y disfrutar. Quería hacer tanto con él, disfrutar cada día al máximo, estar presente en sus sonrisas y en cada mínimo gesto que el hiciera, pero muchas veces eso no era posible, dependía relativamente de cómo la dejaran los clientes.

— ¿Cómo está hoy el bebé de mamá? _—_se acercó cansadamente hacia la cama de su hijo quien estaba despierto y balbuceando cosas sin parar. Lo acurrucó en sus brazos y el pequeño instantáneamente comenzó a dar chillidos de felicidad por estar con su madre_—. _Parece que despertamos algo animados _—_le susurró tiernamente cuando se dirigía hacia el baño.

Su mirada se volvió gélida al ver el precario, lúgubre y familiar cuarto de baño, las paredes seguían ennegrecidas por más que ella hubiese tratado de limpiarlas un sinfín de veces, las oscuras grietas seguían adornando casi completamente todas las paredes y aun estaba el olor a humedad y a tierra. Sacó unas toallas blancas y tomó la pequeña y azul bañera de plástico; había comprado ambas cosas especialmente para su hijo ya que no podía imaginarse bañándolo directamente en la bañera, nadie sabía cuántas infecciones podría tener esta.

El día pasó rápido lamentablemente para Bella, ya eran las seis de la tarde y a esa hora ella siempre comenzaba a preparar todo para su noche en el burdel además de dejar bañado y alimentado a Kevin.

— ¿Bella? —la voz de Allison la sacó de su trance mientras cambiaba de ropas a Kevin. Se sorprendió un poco de que ella le hablara pues durante el día se la pasaba hablando con sus amigas o simplemente soñando despierta—. Quería recordarte que no queda fórmula para la leche de Kevin esta noche.

— ¿Enserio? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —hubiese ocupado su día para ir a comprar el pequeño tarro de formula que costaba demasiado dinero a su parecer.

— Te lo recordé ayer antes de que te fueras —sí, Ally tenía razón y si no hubiese estado tan retrasada en la hora quizás le hubiese prestado más atención en ese entonces.

— Mira, iré a comprarla ahora al centro comercial, pero de todas maneras no me alcanzará el tiempo para traértela —rebuscó en su monedero unas cuantas monedas— ¿puedes ir a la tienda y comprar una caja de leche? Por hoy tendrá que beber de la normal —susurró la última frase para sí misma.

Ally asintió y se salió del cuarto mientras Bella rebuscaba con pesar entre sus ahorros el dinero para comprar la leche, no podía comprar un solo tarro, tendría que comprar dos o tres para que estuviese segura por un tiempo con la comida de su hijo.

Cuando el taxi que había tomado la dejó afuera del centro comercial, soltó un suspiro, le encantaba Seattle pues era tan bullicioso que no daba cabida para sus pensamientos tristes, al contrario de lo que sería Forks, en donde la tranquilidad y el pacifismo no la hubiesen dejado vivir.

Un carraspeo masculino la sacó de su ensoñación cuando ya estaba cerca de las puertas del centro comercial. Volteó ligeramente la cabeza y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que atrás de ella se encontraba un hombre cuyos ojos verdes la miraban intensamente analizándola.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado :)<em>

_Isa_


	2. Sobreviviendo

T_odos sabemos que Twilight no es mío, pero la trama si lo es ;)_

_Gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido en este nuevo fic. He devuelto todos sus comentarios y quisiera poner las alertas o favoritos, pero creo que ocuparía algo de espacio :P_

_Muchísimas gracias a mi amiga y beta Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD _(_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /) __por este capitulo genialmente beteado y pulido por ella._

* * *

><p><em>Fix you - Coldplay.<em>

_..._

"_Muchas veces, la única persona capaz de sacarte del caos es la misma que te llevó hasta él"_

**2. Sobreviviendo**

…

Las calles de Forks se abrían paso para el lujoso volvo plateado último modelo que se paseaba suavemente por las calles. Todos sabían quién era su conductor, las muchachas suspiraban al verlo pasar, a pesar de que el coche tenía los vidrios polarizados y los hombres se limitaban a dar vuelta el rostro con desprecio. ¡Cuánto fanatismo y desprecio poseía el ocupante de aquel volvo plateado!

Pero para Edward Masen, el dueño del volvo, las cosas ya no eran iguales, su vida parecía un tornasol que cambiaba a cada año:

Hace cuatro años no era nada más que el típico chico que quería ser popular en el instituto por jugar fútbol o baloncesto. Aún no descubría su atractivo físico y sexual, pues era un chico algo ingenuo con dieciséis años.

Después de dos años, su vida dio un vuelco… conoció el amor. Estuvo mucho tiempo tratando de ser su amigo pues la chica al parecer fingía ser desconfiada, pero a él eso no le importaba, solo sabía que estaba emocionado por haberla encontrado pues en ese tiempo podía apostar todo porque esa chica sería la mujer de su vida… _¡Que tonto e iluso fuiste, Edward!, _siempre se repetía a sí mismo.

Llegó el momento en que en medio del baile de primavera, se lanzó con todo en una declaración de amor que parecía sacada de cuento de hadas. Él creía ciegamente que estaba frente a una princesa y que el era el intento de príncipe. Por gracias del destino la chica dijo que si y desde ahí la vida para Edward Masen comenzó a mejorar.

Junto a ella lo vivió todo, compartieron todo, incluso cuando ella tenía dieciséis años y el dieciocho, hablaron por horas de matrimonio, de hijos y también de nombres para los bebés y para los perros. Ambos estaban en un éxtasis del amor que pocos podían tener y que pocos podían lograr sacarlos de la nube.

Lamentablemente para Edward las cosas cambiaron de un momento para otro con la misteriosa llegada de un chico nuevo al pueblo y que rápidamente y extrañamente te hizo amigo de su novia al mismo tiempo. Edward nunca se consideró un tipo tan celoso, pero no podía controlarse cuando los veía abrazados de la nada o murmurándose cosas; su mente cambió y para el ya había solo una verdad: su novia lo engañaba.

Cuando la chica vino un día a él a decirle una sarta de mentiras, él decidió cortar por lo sano y acabar con aquella relación. La amaba más que a nada, pero no iba a seguir con alguien que quería estar con otra persona. Ella fingió estar destrozada, se marchó y ese fue el último día en que Edward vio al amor de su vida y para confirmar sus sospechas, el chico con el que lo engañaba también desapareció unos días después.

Desde entonces él también se había ido del pueblo para probar suerte en otros lugares y quizás también para encontrar el amor, pero tenía bien claro de que a ella no podría sacársela de la cabeza por un buen tiempo, ya que aún estaba latente en su mente, obligándolo a parar cuando se esforzaba por tener sexo con otra persona. Edward se consideraba a sí mismo un desperdicio humano ¡Ni para follar servía! No pudo servir para mantener a su chica junto a él y no sirve ahora para sacársela de la cabeza.

Ya había pasado un año y se había auto-obligado a no pensar _demasiado_ en ella, pero algo en su interior le hacía preocuparse por ella, y el mismo sabía que no había razón para ello. Ella había sido una mala mujer que no se contentó con tener a un hombre que le entregaba todo su amor, sino que también quiso tener a alguien más, y terminó engañándolo cruelmente con sus aires falsos de inocencia. _¡Tan estúpido! ¡Tan estúpido!_

Había veces que lloraba como una niñita por el dolor que ella le causó y rogaba al cielo que le hiciera encontrar a alguien para olvidarla, alguien que estuviese lo suficientemente lastimado como él, podría ser una buena solución. Podría sanar a esa persona y sanarse a sí mismo con amor.

Hoy era el día en que volvía a Forks después de casi un año y medio. No había sido mucho tiempo, pero aun así extrañaba a horrores a su familia. Tampoco había sido mucho tiempo desde su separación con ella, pero cuando alguien está enamorado como lo estaba Edward, el tiempo se vuelve largo y asfixiante.

Antes de partir hacia Forks desde el aeropuerto de Seattle, decidió ir a comprar algo para su madre y su padre en el centro comercial de la ciudad. Estacionó el volvo en las afueras, hoy le apetecía caminar un poco, y estaba dirigiéndose hacia la entrada cuando una chica llamó su atención. Era preciosa, tenía el cabello color chocolate y rizado naturalmente, un cuerpo delgado y con curvas y piel blanca como la nieve, pero había algo mal en aquella chica: ella parecía un ángel triste y caído, sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna, no había color en sus mejillas y tenía una mueca triste… tenía que acercarse a ella, no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad…

Carraspeó sonoramente cuando estuvo cerca, provocando que la chica se diera vuelta para luego de un momento mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados. No hubo sonrojos, no hubo miradas brillantes, tampoco hubo descargas eléctricas, ni tampoco saltaron chispas con ese encuentro. Se permitió analizarla nuevamente, percatándose que de cerca la chica se veía aun más frágil y delgada que a distancia, también podía percibir el aura caída que la rodeaba; todo eso era muy extraño y muy malo para una chica tan bonita, y después volver a mirarla pensó que había otra cosa mala en la chica: ella era Isabella Swan, su antigua novia y la chica que lo hizo sufrir.

No se alegraba de verla tan… ¿acabada? Sólo se limitó a pensar en que existía la justicia divina, aunque para él seguía estando hermosa como siempre y su corazón palpitó fuertemente al ver al amor de su vida tan cerca, la misma que lo había dañado. Hoy no perdería la oportunidad de hablar con ella, tenía que demostrarle que ya no le interesaba, aunque no fuera verdad.

— Pensé que seguías en Forks —fingió casualidad al tomarla del delgado y huesudo brazo. Ella se giró por completo y le miró con odio— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está tu bebe? —no pudo ocultar la burla en la última pregunta, esa era la excusa barata con la que lo había intentado retener. Bella siguió caminando— ¿Cómo esta Jacob?

— ¿Jacob? —por fin habló— no entiendo porqué preguntas por él, al fin y al cabo nunca se llevaron bien.

— Puedo preguntar por la persona con quien me fuiste infiel y por el padre de tu hijo.

— ¿Sabes? eres un idiota. Jacob era mi hermano, era el hijo ilegitimo de Charlie y él no quería que se supiera para que nadie lo viera con otros ojos, y yo respete las palabras de mi hermano, por eso no le había dicho a nadie. Ahora ya da igual, te lo digo para que veas todo los errores que has cometido y no importa mucho, porque no es como si fueras nuestro amigo.

Demoró más de un segundo en procesar todas esas palabras… ¡Hermano! ¡Hermanastro! ¡Era su hermano! Y si lo analizaba bien, el comportamiento cómplice que Bella había tenido en ese tiempo con Jacob era el mismo que él tenía con su hermana Alice.

— Bella yo... ¡Dios! —le costaba hablar, había pasado tanto tiempo intentando odiarla y amándola a la vez, creyendo una mentira que el mismo había inventado.

— No digas nada, ya es demasiado tarde para todo Edward —Bella se fue antes de remarcar la palabra TODO—.

TODO, una simple palabra que pudo destrozar a Edward. Él estaba consciente de que lo merecía. Había abandonado a Bella, su amor, sabiendo que ella no tenía nada ni nadie. Ambos perdieron todo; Bella cuando él la abandonó y Edward hace un minuto, aunque la telaraña de destrucción de su vida se había estado tejiendo desde el momento en que la dejó de forma cruel.

Edward se quedó ahí pensando en todo lo que había perdido por su estupidez, había perdido a la mujer de su vida, había perdido la posibilidad de ser feliz junto a ella, y por sobre todas las cosas, había perdido la oportunidad de estar con Bella en el embarazo de su hijo ¡era su hijo! ella no mentía y él la destrozo.

Ella se había vuelto a marchar, ella no estaba, se había ido sin dejarle siquiera una oportunidad que claramente no merecía, pero que anhelaba.

_Bella… Bella… Bella… Bella…_

Repetir mentalmente su nombre lo auto-destruía y a la vez lo elevaba hacia el cielo. La amó, la amaba y la amará, nunca dejó de hacerlo aunque hubiese estado dolido y furioso por la supuesta y falsa infidelidad.

¿Cómo pudo dudar de ella? Bella, algo tan puro, bueno, hermoso y _suyo _no podía haberle hecho eso. Pero ya no existían las preguntas retóricas, ya no existían las lamentaciones y arrepentimientos que no ayudaban en nada, era el momento de actuar.

Viviría para recuperar a Bella y a su hijo…

Su hijo…

¿Cómo sería? ¿Se parecería a su hermosa madre o a él?

¿Existiría? ¿Habría nacido? Si fuese así, su bebé no tendría más de siete meses.

Rogaba que el bebé estuviera sano y salvo junto a su madre; Dios podría ser malo con él y mandarle todas las penas del mundo, pero Dios no podría ser así con Bella, con ella nadie podría ser malo y sin embargo, él que la amaba lo fue.

Miró hacia el horizonte y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado solo unos segundos en los que había estado sumergido en sus cavilaciones. Bella se encontraba a unos metros pidiendo un taxi apresuradamente. Para la gente que pasaba era inevitable no mirar la expresión de sufrimiento de aquel hombre de ojos verdes.

Sin importarle nada corrió hacia su coche y se dispuso a seguir _disimuladamente _el taxi que llevaba a su amor. Lo estuvo siguiendo hasta el anochecer, donde lo vio atravesar la ciudad completa y llegar a los barros bajos y peligrosos. Edward soltó el aire pesadamente ¿Viviría Bella ahí con su bebé?

Sentía que se moría en cada minuto que pasaba, pero aun peor se sintió cuando Bella bajó frente a un local grande, donde en la parte superior de este y con letras rojas de neón decía: _Aretha K. _Los vidrios de las grandes vitrinas del local se encontraban polarizados y envueltos en más luces de neón, no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que ese local era un prostíbulo.

Bella bajó del taxi mientras Edward seguía de largo con su coche para no levantar sospechas, se estacionó una calle más allá y corrió como loco hacia el burdel.

Entró pero no vio en ningún momento a Bella. Lo recibió el olor a tabaco, cenizas y la fuerte música. Habían muchas mujeres jóvenes bailando, pero él buscaba solo a una y rogaba porque ella no fuese parte del show.

— ¿Necesitas algo guapo? —una señora ya de edad, con el cabello teñido de rojo le habló.

— Hmm yo…

— Soy Aretha —se presentó—, mis niñas te van a encantar —le aseguró ladeando su cabeza hacia donde bailaban las mujeres. Decidió preguntar por Bella, así de una vez por todas se aseguraba que ella no estaba ahí y se largaba de aquel lugar.

— Busco a Isabella —la mujer lo miró con ojos extraños.

— ¿A Sun? —no supo que responder— tendrás que pagar un privado si eso quieres. Edward no se fijó ni un segundo en el precio y solo se preocupó de pagar rápido lo que le pedían.

Aretha, la mujer de cabello rojo, llamó a dos chicas que vestían diminutos trajes de "sirvientas" y les pidió que lo guiaran hacia los privados.

Ofreciéndole champagne u otros licores, las dos chicas lo llevaron hacia una habitación. Extrañado entró y se encontró con que esta tenía una cama en forma de corazón y un caño de fierro en un extremo. No podía ser… no, no…

¡No!

El sonido de un par de tacones de mujer lo alertó. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la puerta se abrió y notó como su aliento se entrecortaba cuando por ella vio entrar a su tormento. Vestida con un corsé color vino con líneas negras y bragas de encaje negro, ella demostraba ser el pecado andante para cualquier hombre con sentidos, sentidos que al parecer hace ya más de un año, sus celos, sus estúpidos celos cegaron. Se veía deliciosamente sensual, se veía exquisita… pero aquel no era el atuendo que quería ver en ella, no era así como él la recordaba siendo feliz, aquella no era su Bella – pensó Edward con triste pesar en su corazón-, mucho menos viéndola en un burdel.

Se miraron sorprendidos unos segundos, ambos dolidos y heridos. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de ella y quiso escapar rápidamente, pero Edward fue más rápido y tomándola en sus brazos aseguró la puerta y se sentó en la cama con ella en sus piernas.

— Ya Bella… —intentaba consolarla— Perdón —murmuró mientras besaba su cabello tratando de controlar sus propias lágrimas—. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa mi amor, nunca debí dejarte… fui un estúpido, perdón —no pudo seguir hablando pues Bella comenzó a besar su cuello y a desabotonar su camisa— Bella, no ¿Qué haces? —le costaba hablar por todo lo que hacían sentir sus besos sobre su piel.

— Para esto pagaste —habló Bella con voz fría—, querías esto y lo tendrás… ¿o solo ahora follas con las perras de tu clase?

— No Bella —la tomó de los brazos para que se detuviera— vine porque te seguí, necesitamos hablar, nuestro hijo…

— ¿Hijo? —Bella ahora lloraba furiosa—. Tú no tienes ningún hijo, mi bebé es mío y de nadie más. Tú lo engendraste, y de ahí no tienes más participación en su vida. Cuando nos dejaste perdiste todo derecho sobre él.

Las palabras de Bella eran crueles y duras, no dejaban cabida para una súplica, pero aun así él quería intentarlo: amaba a Bella y ya amaba la idea de tener a su hijo.

— No, no puedes negármelo —suplicó— cometí un error, soy su padre, quiero serlo… te lo suplico.

— ¿Ahora quieres serlo? ¿Ahora suplicas? —rió sin humor— ¿Qué me dijiste cuando te supliqué que me escucharas? … —comenzó a caminar por la habitación—. Ha pasado un año y cuatro meses de eso ¿te pusiste a pensar en que mi hijo podría ser tuyo? ¡No!, te cegaste y te negaste a todo, no te importó nada ni nadie, solo tú —calló unos segundos mientras Edward se destruía por dentro— ¿Sabes Edward? —dijo con voz más calmada— Hace cuatro meses mi bebé estuvo a punto de morir por un virus, es lo que más me ha dolido en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando me tiraste como a un perro… ¿Estabas ahí? Claro que no —rió—. Mi bebé es solo mío porque yo he estado ahí con él, nadie más a estado, nadie más me ha acompañado, a nadie más le ha interesado.

— Yo no sabía —fue la patética respuesta de Edward.

— Exacto, no lo sabías y no hubieras sabido si hoy no me hubieras encontrado… Te hubiese seguido dando igual si hoy no te hubiese dicho lo de Jacob.

— ¿Dónde está el? —si era su hermano como ella había dicho… debió ayudarla, debió ir a partirle la cara para decirle la verdad… todo sería tan distinto. No culpaba a Jacob, pero hubiese deseado que lo hubiese reventado a golpes y así enterarse de todo, pero ya era muy tarde.

— Jacob murió en un accidente de coche —la noticia le impactó. Eso explicaba la repentina desaparición de Jacob en Forks—. Pero ese no es el tema… márchate y trata de ser feliz, porque no obtendrás nada de mí y de mi hijo.

— Bella quiero ayudarte —se acercó a ella e intentó tomarle las manos, pero ella lo rechazó— ¡Dios! ¡Trabajas en un prostíbulo!

— ¿Y que querías? No podía pasar siempre viviendo en mi camioneta como lo hice al principio… todo lo he hecho por mi bebé.

Recordaba la vieja camioneta que tenía Bella ¡No podía haber estado viviendo en ese lugar! La noticia lo hizo sentir más miserable: él había ido a pasar sus penas a Londres en un lujoso departamento, mientras que por su estupidez, la mujer que amaba había tenido que vivir en una vieja camioneta y luego prostituirse.

— Pero tú estabas estudiando literatura… pensé que te habías cambiado de universidad cuando no te volví a ver.

— La tuve que dejar, no podía seguir pagándola porque en mi trabajo me corrieron por estar embarazada, me desmayaba mucho —dijo con cierto despego.

— Bella…

— Isabella para ti. —¿Isabella? Oh, esas palabras y tanta formalidad le hirieron… Ella era su Bella, él le había puesto así y así quería llamarla, pero ahora solo podría hacerlo mentalmente:

_Bella… Bella… Bella_

— Isabella, no le quites la posibilidad a nuestro hijo de tener un padre.

— Es lo mejor, un padre como tú no valdría la pena. Padre debe ser una persona en la que se pueda confiar, y tengo muy claro que nunca debí confiar en ti —suspiró mientras pensaba mejor las cosas—. De acuerdo Edward, dejaré que lo ayudes con todo tu sucio dinero si quieres, pero nada más… si quieres visitarlo, lo podrás hacer, pero sólo eso; mi hijo no será una mochila que se carga de un lado a otro, además es muy pequeño.

— ¿Seguirás trabajando acá? —preguntó esperanzado, las anteriores palabras de Bella le habían hecho tener un poco de fe.

— ¿Qué esperas? Es mi trabajo, no es el que desearía, pero si el que necesito para mantener a mi hijo y no lo cambiaré porque tu lo quieras, aunque tampoco podría hacerlo —Edward al instante analizó sus palabras y vio como nuevamente los ojos apagados de Bella se nublaban.

— ¿No puedes?

— No es de tu incumbencia —decidió dejar el tema ahí, hasta ahora las cosas habían progresado un poco.

— ¿Dónde vives? —pedía internamente que le dijera que vivía cerca de donde se encontraron hoy y no por estas calles.

— Unas calles más allá —pudo darse cuenta que Edward no estaba feliz con eso—. No todos podemos pagar un Penthouse.

— ¿Él, con quien está ahora? —por las palabras anteriores de Bella, Edward pudo darse cuenta de que su bebé era un hombrecito.

— Con la chica que vive conmigo. No puedo dejarlo solo, es muy pequeño y ni hablar de traerlo a este lugar.

— ¿Tienes novio? —Era una pregunta tan estúpida, pero tan necesaria para el que solo atinó a cerrar los ojos esperando una bofetada.

— No quiero y no puedo con este trabajo. Además, solo soy de mi hijo.

— Yo tampoco tengo —aclaró aunque Bella no le haya preguntado— no he vuelto a enamorarme.

— ¿Y es que acaso alguna vez te has enamorado? —aquellas palabras fueron las que más le dolieron y supo cómo se sintió Bella cuando él hace un año había dudado de su amor. Claro, lo que le había dolido a él era solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que había sufrido Bella.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Kevin Swan —el aire de los pulmones se le esfumó. Internamente esperaba que su hijo se llamara Anthony como ellos lo habían planeado en su noviazgo, y también le molestó que llevara solo el apellido de su madre, el niño también debía ser un Masen, aunque él sabía que no estaba en posición de oponerse a algo y se sintió estúpido de tener la esperanza de que Bella le hubiese puesto a su hijo el nombre que había acordado con el patán que la abandonó.

— Quiero que lleve mi apellido —susurró mientras la miraba. Bella había adelgazado demasiado, su piel blanca ya no era brillante, su cabello tampoco y no era necesario hablar de sus ojos nublados.

— Lo pensaré. Todo esto es demasiado rápido y está demás decir que no confío en ti —suspiró—. Nadie me asegura que tu un día decidas no estar más con mi hijo y lo dañes.

— Nunca haría eso Isabella —la voz de Edward cada vez sonaba mas apagada.

— Antes dijiste que nunca harías muchas cosas, y sin embargo no cumpliste nada de eso —se encogió de hombros—. Nadie me asegura nada, hace un año me hiciste daño a mí y eso puedo permitirlo, pero no con mi hijo —esta vez los ojos de Bella se volvieron desafiantes y amenazadores al mirar a Edward.

Era inútil asegurarle que nunca traicionaría a su hijo y que nunca la volvería a traicionar a ella, y sabía que el mismo se había ganado todo esto. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo con desconfianza y hasta repulsión ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho? Sin duda la mujer que estaba vestida con el corsé delante de él no era la Bella que había conocido y amado. Ahora era toda una mujer, no una muchachita inocente de dieciocho años. La vida y él la habían obligado a madurar repentinamente, transformándola en menos de un año en una mujer desconfiada, decidida y de armas tomar en cuanto se trataba de su hijo. Y a pesar de todo, Edward tampoco estaba inmune a la nueva Bella, como tampoco lo había estado de la antigua; el amor por ella seguía intacto y mas fuerte al encontrarla nuevamente.

— ¿Cuándo lo podré conocer? —estaba ansioso por conocer a su hijo, sentía una enorme culpabilidad por haberlo abandonado y por hacer que Bella tuviera que recurrir a ese tipo de trabajo para sacar adelante a su bebé. Sabía que quizás ella estaría emocionalmente mejor si él se fuera, pero no podía volver a dejar a aquel pedacito de vida que era mezcla de los dos. Debía ser la mezcla perfecta.

— No lo sé, quizás la próxima semana o el próximo mes, tú decides —¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Bella? Ella debía creer sinceramente en que él no tenía mucho interés por conocer a su hijo.

— ¿Crees que no tengo interés en conocerlo? —Bella lo miró sin inmutarse y fijamente a los ojos antes de responder.

— Sí, creo que lo haces sólo porque me acabas de encontrar y porque es tu deber.

— No me conoces en nada si crees eso —no pudo evitar sentirse dolido.

— ¿Estas dolido? ¡No puedo creerlo! Eres más cínico de lo que pensé —gritó—. Vienes acá y te haces la victima quedando yo como la mala mujer que te niega a tu hijo, pero no quieres ver que si hago eso es por tu culpa, porque quiero protegerlo de personas como tú que dañan a la gente sin importarle nada ¿Enserio crees quiero exponer a mi hijo a eso? Por supuesto que no… ah, y para que lo sepas: es obvio que no te conozco Edward, en un minuto creí conocerte, pero todo eso cambió cuando me tiraste sabiendo que no tenía nada y que estaba embarazada. El Edward que conocía no hubiese hecho eso, si tu hubieses reaccionado como yo esperaba, no hubiese tenido que vivir en mi maldita camioneta, no hubiese tenido que robar en los supermercados para comer, y por sobre todas las cosas no hubiese tenido que prostituirme para que mi hijo comiera.

Enterarse de todo lo que había tenido que hacer por su culpa no lo hacía sentir mejor. Ella había sufrido demasiado, pero él tampoco podía dejarla, no ahora.

— Tienes razón —dijo mirándola a sus oscuros ojos—. Todo esto es mi culpa, pero no pienses que dejaré a mi hijo solo: me ocuparé de él cómo lo debí de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, y viviré arrepintiéndome del daño que les hice.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos tratando de encontrar algo en mis ojos que pareció no hallar, emitió un suspiro cansado y frustrado para luego mirar el reloj de la mesita de noche.

— Son sólo las dos de la mañana, Edward —suspiró—, llevó dos horas contigo aquí adentro, debería ya terminar e irme. Mi turno termina a las cuatro, si quieres mañana a las doce puedes ir, esta es mi dirección —tomó un papel de el cajón de la mesita de noche y apuntó su dirección.

— Ahí te veré —sabía que eso sería una mentira pues se quedaría hasta las cuatro en su coche para esperarla— Isabella… —la llamó antes de irse—, esto —señaló toda la habitación— no es vida, no para ti.

— Edward —volteó a verla cuando ya estaba en la puerta—. Nunca ha sido vida, yo no estoy viviendo, aquí solo sobrevivo por mi hijo.

* * *

><p><em>Antes de que comiencen los tomatazos por el hecho de que nuestro Edward sea el maldito que dejó a Bella, quisiera aclarar que el tuvo las razones que aparecieron ahí, razones tontas y estupidas, pero que finalmente le sirven a el para redimirse ante Bella... Qué puede ser mas lindo que un Edward arrepentido y haciendo el papel de heroevillano? Esto seguirá de esta forma y no cambiará._

_Mi beta me dijo que Edward dijo amar a Bella, pero que le bastaron motivos estúpidos para abandonarla. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, aquí vemos a un Edward que debido a su estupidez pagará mas o menos caro algunas cosas, el karma existe._

_De todas las Bellas que he creado (son varias aun en fics no publicados) creo que esta es la mejor, ella no se quedó esperando al príncipe que la ayudara, tampoco deja de lado a su hijo por su amor. Ella decidió posponer sus propios deseos con tal de superarse y sacar adelante a su hijo. En la sociedad de hoy en día se juzga mucho a las chicas que son prostitutas, pero nadie sabe lo que hay detrás de ellas o la mochila que cargan :)_

_Gracias por sus comentarios y alertas o favoritos,_

_Catalina: Gracias amiga subnormal, espero que te siga gustando y que te animes a crearte una cuenta :)_

_Greek-cullen: amiga, tienes cuenta pero no tienes para enviar mensajes. Espero que te guste este capi, gracias por leer._

_Emi: si, creo ciegamente que la vida de Edward ha cambiado jajajaj :)_

_Grisss: Exactamente así es Bella y es totalmente valorable que ella sea así. Gracias por leer :)_

_Marifer.16: Espero que te siga gustando chica, gracias._

_aUurOora: si, es triste que hayan chicas que necesiten recurrir a esto por necesidad, cada vez son mas lamentablemente :/ Gracias por leerme._

_Bueno espero que estén muy bien, gracias por leer._

_Isa._


	3. Ayuda

_Gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste este capitulo.. y bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras de Repararte..._

_Gracias a mi super Beta Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) _de Betas FFAD _(_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /)___ por betear este capitulo. Mi gran amiga subnormal :)_

_Crepúsculo pertenece únicamente a Meyer :)_

* * *

><p><strong>3. Ayuda<strong>

— Más rápido… ¡más puta! —George, un cliente habitual del burdel, la tenía cabalgando sobre él.

Trataba de moverse lo más rápido y sensual posible, pero era algo muy difícil cuando estabas frente a un hombre gordo y pestilente, además que la conversación con el cliente anterior la había dejado mal. Un grito de dolor salió de sus labios cuando sin previo aviso, George la tomó del cabello para acercar su rostro al cuello de él, era la forma poco amable de decirle que le besara ahí.

Siempre besaba a sus clientes, no era una cosa de gusto o de conformidad, si no que era solamente algo que tenía que hacer en su trabajo, ella no era Vivian de la mierda de Pretty Woman. Su historia no era una ficción y no se podía dar el lujo de negar un beso, así se lo habían dejado bien claro a golpes cuando en su primer día trató de negarse a eso. El cliente en ese entonces y Aretha por otro lado se habían encargado de que siempre recordara que no era alguien especial en ese lugar, ella no se podía negar a nada.

Otro grito asomó sus labios cuando el hombre la jaloneó con mayor fuerza del cabello y la empujó con rabia al piso, no entendía que mierda le pasaba, ella estaba haciendo todo lo que a él se le antojaba. Quiso pararse y enseñarle unos cuantos modales hacía la mujer, pero una vez más su posición y su hijo le hicieron desistir.

— Hoy no andas bien, Sun —nuevamente la tomó del cabello—. Debería decirle a la vieja de esto, pero como soy bueno no lo haré y tú me lo agradecerás de otra forma —sintió como el tiraba aun mas su cabello para alzar su rostro. La bofetada que vino después fue tan rápida que solo se percató de ella al sentir el ardor en su mejilla y un hilo de sangre brotando de su nariz.

_Respira, cálmate, todo esto pasará… uno… dos… tres… Kevin._

No tuvo tiempo para limpiarse pues George bajó aun más sus pantalones y se paró en frente de ella indicándole que atendiera su miembro erecto. Dos tomadas de aire y un tragar de saliva fueron la antesala de eso. Obviamente no quería más golpes ni nada que pudiera lamentar después, por eso trató de recomponer su rostro y de no pensar si quiera una vez antes de tomar el pene de George y comenzar a masajearlo. Una cortina de pelo y su cabeza gacha fueron los escudos para que ese hombre no se diera cuenta de la repulsión que ella estaba sintiendo, lo escuchaba gemir y tuvo que fingir gemidos inexistentes como siempre, pero lo que si requirió mucha más fortaleza, fue cuando George acercó su cabeza a su miembro indicándole que era el momento para que le diera una mamada. Podía sentir como la bilis quería subir hasta su boca, y nuevamente tuvo que apaciguar sus deseos de escapar cuando un puntapié de George en su rodilla le indicó que se estaba tardando demasiado en hacer su trabajo. Sin más preámbulo se llevó el miembro a la boca y comenzó a besarlo y a lamerlo. Nuevamente la cortina de cabello y su cabeza gacha la ayudaron en su trabajo de que el viejo no se diera cuenta de la repulsión que sentía en cada embestidura que él hacia contra la boca de ella, pero a lo más que la ayudaron sus escudos, fue cuando él se liberó, ya que intercambió su boca por su mano, ahorrándose el asco de sentir su semen en su garganta. George en el estupor de su orgasmo no se dio cuenta y tampoco lo pudo ver por qué el cabello de Bella tapaba todo.

Un fuerte puntapié en los genitales de ella fue la cariñosa despedida de George.

_3:58 AM_

Hace media hora que estaba en la misma posición: inclinada hacia el sucio inodoro del baño del prostíbulo, vomitando todo lo que pudiese haber estado en su estomago, no era algo que ella hacia adrede y consciente, era algo que había llegado tan rápido como se fue George. Se levantó y su rostro en el trozo de espejo del baño le indicó la mierda que era a estas horas: su maquillaje estaba todo corrido, tenía una fuerte hinchazón en su mejilla derecha y en su nariz habían oscuras muestras de sangre seca, cortesía de George. Cuando sus lágrimas desbordaron la comisura de sus ojos, se permitió pensar en algo que había estado acallando en su interior toda la noche. En ese sucio baño, llorando y tirada en el piso se permitió pensar en Edward y su regreso.

Tenía razón cuando ella le había dicho a él que no lo conocía: el Edward que había estado viviendo en su corazón y alimentando su odio hace más de un año, no era el mismo que había estado hace dos horas conversando con ella. ¿Había cambiado o siempre había sido así? En su mente rencorosa siempre se había imaginado un Edward universitario, arrogante, prepotente, y lleno de mujeres, o en otro caso aun peor: un Edward universitario, algo arrogante con un odio infinito hacia ella e irrevocablemente enamorado de otra mujer, pero el Edward que se había presentado esta noche no era otro si no el Edward que había sido su novio,con sutiles diferencias como la madurez y un poco el decaimiento en su rostro, decaimiento que no supo atribuirlo a nada.

Le había suplicado su perdón y el consentimiento para ver a su hijo, pero era muy difícil volver a confiar en él sin el temor de salir herida, aunque una herida mas en ella no importaba, pero si importaba mucho una herida en el pequeño corazón de su Kevin. Eso sí que no lo soportaría nunca, el saber que su bebé podría sufrir con la presencia de Edward era algo que la retenía en decidir si dejarle ver o no al niño, pero por otro lado también estaba la posibilidad de que él podía ser inmensamente feliz con un padre.

En su interior no había querido hacer más que lanzarse a sus brazos, decirle lo de la amenaza de Aretha hacia Kevin, pedirle que la sacara de ese horrible lugar y que se la llevara lejos para ser felices, pero se había contenido tanto, temía tanto salir junto a su hijo herida, temía tanto que Edward la volviese a conquistar con sus sonrisas… Sentía furia por eso, por sentirse tan vulnerable ante él, por haber accedido a hablar e incluso a pensar a cambiarle el apellido a su bebé ¿Sería todo esto mejor? No sabía si dudarlo o negarlo.

_4:30 AM._

Sin maquillaje, con el cabello tomado y con ropa normal, se dispuso a salir del burdel, ahora se sentía mucho mejor pues no se veía tan espantosa, eso sin contar los golpes en su cara. Creía que se veía aceptable.

El aire fresco al salir por la puerta trasera del burdel le dio una nueva perspectiva de su vida… ¿Qué pasaba si con la llegada de Edward su vida mejoraba? Era obvio para ella que las cosas no cambiarían con respecto a su relación, pero sí podrían cambiar las cosas para su hijo. Edward no se llevaría a su bebé, simplemente la ayudaría y le daría cosas que ella no podía darle, y en una de esas la ayudaría a salir de _Aretha K. _Eso era algo muy difícil, pero que con tiempo podrían hacerlo realidad, ella necesitaría reunir pruebas para demandar a Aretha, como las del trato a las empleadas, el abuso a hacia ellas por parte de los clientes, la venta de drogas ilícitas y sobre todo la amenaza a su bebé. Podría hacer todo eso con la ayuda de Edward para ser libre por fin.

Se sentía tan optimista que no se percató hasta ese entonces que alguien la seguía. Tenía dos opciones: o era uno de los hombres de Aretha, que siempre la seguían a todos lados; o era una persona extraña, y eso era aun peor. Su andar se volvió más rápido a medida que sentía que la persona iba aumentando el ritmo de las pisadas junto a ella. Cuando se sintió desfallecer del cansancio, unas gruesas manos la tomaron por detrás y la golpearon contra la pared de un viejo edificio. Ante sus ojos asustados estaba nada más ni nada menos que George, el viejo que había atendido esa noche.

— ¿Sorprendida gatita? —ronroneó asquerosamente contra su cuello—. ¿Sabes? Me dejaste con ganas de más ahí adentro y me dije ¿Por qué tengo que pagar nuevamente por una puta asquerosa, si la puedo tener por mi cuenta? —Su mirada recorrió por completo el rostro de Bella—, veo que te quedarán feas marcas por mis golpes, eso es lo que te mereces, así sabrás que debes obedecerme.

Con intentos inútiles y desesperados, Isabella intentaba dejar de ser presa del agarre en que la tenía sometida George… ¡Viejo asqueroso! Trataba de llorar y gritar, pero rápidamente el puso una mano en su boca para callar cualquier ruido que pudiese hacer, y cuando trató de moverse, el no dudó en darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la dejó media inconsciente por un momento, pues ese golpe había sacado el aire de su cuerpo, y con la mano de George en su boca le era casi imposible respirar.

— ¿Isabella…? ¡¿Qué mierda? —creyó escuchar una voz a lo lejos, no pudo identificar quien era pues todos los sonidos los comenzaba a escuchar de manera distorsionada—. ¡Apártate de ella! —se sintió caer al piso con un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, supuso que George ya no estaba encima de ella. Era una buena noticia, esperaría a que se sintiese un poco menos mareada para pararse e irse a su casa… ya debería estar con Kevin. Unos golpes y ruidos la distrajeron por un minuto, quiso alzar la cabeza y mirar pero un fuerte dolor se lo impidió.

Algo le elevó desde el piso, se sintió entre los brazos de alguien… podría ser George. Se sintió increíblemente inútil al ver que no tenía la fuerza como para patalear y soltarse de su agarre. Comenzó a sentirse mejor cuando notó que el que la llevaba no era George, era Edward.

— ¿Edward? —susurró.

— Tranquila, iremos a casa…

— ¿A casa? ¡No! ¡Quiero ir a mi casa! —se sintió desesperadamente confusa al saber que el planeaba llevarla a otro lugar.

— ¡Cálmate! Iremos a donde tú quieras… ¿quieres que te lleve antes al hospital para curar esto? —señaló su cabeza.

— No, tengo un botiquín en casa.

Edward la metió a su coche y Bella se dejó llevar por el ambiente de confort que le proporcionaba estar segura ahí… ¿o sería estar con Edward? Eso le recordó que debía agradecerle.

Le indicó su dirección y se dispuso a darle las gracias:

— Esto… gracias por ayudarme —su corazón no fue capaz de decir algo más—. ¿Qué hacías ahí? —era algo que sentía que debía preguntar.

— Te estaba esperando, no iba a dejar que te fueras sola de ese lugar, podría sucederte algo y no me equivoqué… ¿Conocías a esa mierda de hombre? —su voz se volvió ruda al hablar de George.

— Lo atendí en la noche después de que hablamos —no supo porqué se sintió avergonzada de sus palabras… tampoco es como si ser puta la llenara de orgullo, pero no se avergonzaba de ello si eso le proporcionaba vida a su bebé.

— Isabella, debes dejar ese trabajo… yo puedo ayudarte a ti y a nuestro hijo, podemos ir a vivir a otro lugar… ¡lo que sea! Pero por favor no trabajes más ahí —las conmovedoras suplicas de Edward le dieron ganas de llorar… ¿Por qué la gente del exterior no se daba cuenta lo difícil que era salir de algo cuando ya estabas metido hasta el fondo?

— Sobre eso… —comenzó a decir pero Edward no la dejó terminar.

— Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por Kevin —eso terminó por enfadarla, ¿Acaso creía Edward que ella estaba ahí por gusto? ¿Qué disfrutaba haciendo eso?

— ¿Y por quién crees que hago precisamente esto? ¿Por quién crees que soporto todo esto? ¡Por él! Si hoy no me hubieses encontrado tendría que seguir así.

— Perdón, fui un estúpido, pero en verdad creo que es mejor que salgas de ahí.

— No hablemos de eso ahora, mañana será mejor.

— Está bien —el suspiro de Edward logró hacer algo en su corazón—, pero piénsalo.

Ni las suplicas, ni los gritos ni los arañazos sirvieron para intimidar a Edward en su idea de llevarla en brazos por las escaleras… ¡Era hasta el sexto piso! No había elevador… sin duda iba a llegar muerto con ella en sus brazos.

Le incomodaba demasiado la mirada que él le dio al edificio, no era para nada lindo ni acogedor, por el contrario se veía lúgubre y lleno de humedad. Nuevamente la vergüenza y la desesperación se hicieron parte de ella… ¿Querrá quitarle la custodia de su hijo al ver en las condiciones que vivía? No quiso seguir pensando en algo que iba a atormentarla aun más.

Finalmente y luego de más arañazos y golpes llegaron a la puerta de su departamento.

— Mañana puedes venir y conocerlo —esa fue su despedida para él.

— ¿Puedo verlo ahora? —preguntó el con indecisión.

— Esta dormido, no lo despertaré, además los dos necesitamos dormir.

— Podría quedarme aquí…

— Ok Edward, traté de ser paciente contigo por salvarme hoy, pero no está funcionando… Kevin está dormido, si quieres verlo ahora podrás hacerlo sin despertarlo y después te irás… y no, no puedes quedarte aquí, por el simple hecho de que no hay más camas. Nos encontramos recién hoy, me ofreces tu ayuda, la acepto, pero de ahí no hay más, ¿entendido? —con un agotador suspiro, Edward cerró los ojos y procesó las palabras de Bella. Le dolía que lo tratara así, pero eso era justo lo que él se merecía por haberle hecho todo ese daño inconsciente, la amaba demasiado y trataría de llevar mejor las cosas, pero se recordó así mismo que existen veces en que el amor no basta para recuperar y sanar un corazón roto… o dos en este caso, pero ¿de qué forma podría reparar el alma de Bella? Tendría que hacerlo por ella, por su hijo y por el mismo, pues sabía que no estaría completamente bien hasta que ella volviera a ser feliz.

Se rascó la cabeza y la siguió con cautela hasta donde creía que estaba su hijo, y lo que vio lo dejó impresionado. Había tratado de no mirar ni reclamar por el departamento de Bella, pues este era demasiado viejo, lleno de humedad por todos lados y marcas oscuras en las paredes, pero la sorpresa se plasmó en su rostro cuando vio el cuarto de ella y Kevin. Era un puto contraste.

El lado de Bella era como todo el resto del departamento, oscuro, húmedo y frío, pero el lado que debía ser de Kevin estaba implementado por una pequeña y nueva cama de madera, las paredes seguían siendo las mismas, pero ella se había encargado de pintarlas con azul claro y de tratar de sacarle algo de las extrañas manchas oscuras, además tenían colgadas unas repisas con muchos juguetes y artículos de aseo para bebés. Edward no supo si alegrarse de ver a una madre tan preocupada por su hijo, o en cambio, llorar por saber que en cada uno de esos artículos se encontraba un golpe o quizás un abuso de un cliente del burdel. Exhaló un suspiro y se prometió a si mismo sacarla de todo eso lo antes posible.

— No todos tenemos mansiones, Edward —la voz dura de Bella lo sacó de su transe. Aún no se acostumbraba a esta nueva forma de hablar de ella, siempre fue tan dulce…

No pudo contestar a su pregunta pues un bultito en medio de la cama distrajo su atención de las palabras de Bella. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido se acercó a él, parecía un pequeño niño curioso asomando su cabeza para mirar terrenos desconocidos, pero lo que en realidad estaba viendo, era a Kevin, su pequeño hijo. Aun cuando el pequeño permanecía dormido, pudo notar rasgos conocidos como su nariz, no tenía la puntiaguda y pequeña nariz de Bella, como tampoco tenía la carnosa y roja boca de ella, sino que había sacado su boca rosada y media gruesa. No pudo evitar pasar tiernamente un dedo por la suave, regordeta y cálida mejilla del bebé, sin duda era tenía la misma piel de Bella, suave como los pétalos de rosas, y ahí fue cuando toda la culpabilidad cayó en el… No se sintió como cuando vio a Isabella con su vestuario de prostituta hace unas horas, tampoco se sintió como cuando la vio siendo asfixiada por ese hombre en el callejón, esas cosas eran como plumas comparados con lo que ahora sentía… Kevin era Bella, era la mitad de él y ella, era su amor, y el no fue capaz de cambiar la historia y creerle en esa oportunidad a ella… ¿Podría haber vivido si él hubiese muerto? En este minuto se sentía demasiado cobarde cómo para vivir sin él.

Lentamente cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor y se volvió para mirar a Bella quien estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta observándolo.

"_Pareciera estar sufriendo", _pensó Bella al ver el rostro crispado de su ex novio desde la cama de Kevin. Inmediatamente intentó sacar esos pensamientos ilusorios de su mente, Edward obviamente estaba dolido porque su hijo estuviera viviendo en una pocilga como su departamento, él no estaba sufriendo por lo mismo que internamente sufría ella, por su amor.

— Creo… que ya te debes ir —susurró volviendo su rostro hacia otro lugar de la habitación, no se sentía segura mirándolo a los ojos.

En su campo visual pudo distinguir la figura de Edward acercándose un poco más a Kevin y luego irguiéndose para avanzar hacia ella. Bella desapareció olímpicamente de la puerta y se acercó hacia el pequeño salón.

— ¿Te veré mañana? —no pudo luchar contra el impulso de preguntar eso. Isabella frunció el ceño, esas palabras sonaban más románticas de lo que deberían.

— No lo digas como si fuera una cita —le replicó—. Mañana sólo acordaremos todo lo que tenga que ver con Kevin, si no fuera por él yo no… —no pudo seguir hablando pues Edward la interrumpió.

— ¿No qué? Si no fuera por Kevin, ¿Tú no quisieras tener ningún contacto conmigo? ¿Es eso? —la victimización de Edward terminó por colmarla. En el silencio de la noche se escuchó el fuerte golpe de la palma de la mano de Bella en la mejilla de Edward.

— Deja de fingir ser la victima de todo esto porque no lo eres —susurró las palabras en voz baja con los dientes apretados—. Y tienes razón, no quisiera tener ningún contacto contigo si no fuera por mi hijo.

— ¿Y quién es la victima Isabella? —el subconsciente de Edward le decía que dejara de hablar de esa forma, pero las palabras llegaban ácidas su boca… la había extrañado demasiado y estar tan cerca y tan lejos de ella a la vez lo ponía de malas, aunque sabía que tendría que ganarse la cercanía de ella y de su hijo a pulso—.

— La única víctima de esto será Kevin si las cosas resultan mal —dijo Bella después de tomar dos fuertes respiraciones. — ya te lo dije, él es lo único que importa de toda esta mierda.

— ¿Entonces…? ¿Me dejarás estar cerca de él? —Bella quiso rodar los ojos al ver que Edward preguntaba una vez más lo mismo en aquella madrugada, pero solo asintió—. Bueno, entonces hasta mañana —se despidió con un susurro. Bella le abrió la puerta en silencio y luego se la azotó casi en el rostro cuando el volteó a verla por última vez en la noche.

Y de la misma forma que en el baño del prostíbulo, Bella dejó deslizar su espalda por la puerta para sollozar silenciosamente en esa madrugada. Había estado aguantando tanto la cercanía de Edward que ya no lo había soportado más, había querido lanzarse a sus brazos desde el primer momento, pero la confianza perdida y su hijo le decían que debía abstenerse de todo lo que quisiera y de Edward alejarse mucho más. Lo único que le pediría a él sería ayuda para salir del burdel, luego si las cosas no funcionaban entre los dos como padre y madre de Kevin, escaparía con su hijo a un lugar donde absolutamente nadie los conociera, total, a Edward tampoco le importaba mucho sobre la existencia de ella y su hijo.

Lo que Bella no sabía, era que Edward se encontraba de la misma manera que ella, llorando en la puerta del viejo departamento de ella. Quería morir por el solo hecho de pensar en que lo que hoy le había ocurrido a Bella en el callejón, era quizás lo mismo que le sucedía todos los días, lo que venía soportando desde que la dejó. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que nunca la amó como creyó, si sentía un amor puro e infinito hacia ella, pero ese amor lo había descubierto al pasar los meses luego de perderla, cuando estuvo con ella, creía que no podía amarla más, y había sido tan tonto como para conformarse con ese amor pudiendo sacar a flote aquel más poderoso que sentía en su interior.

Casi por milésima vez desde que se había enterado de la verdad, se repitió a sí mismo: _Basta de pensar, es hora de actuar._

Por primera vez en su vida, dio uso a sus influencias y al dinero de su padre para ayudar a su amor.

_5:00 AM_

Edward se encontraba en su lujoso Pent-house, pues había llamado a Forks para avisarle a sus padres que volvería en otra oportunidad pues ahora más que nunca podía irse de Seattle, no les dio detalles, solo les informó que se trataba de un negocio y como Esme y Carlisle llevaban acostumbrados al hermetismo de Edward desde que Bella se fue, lo aceptaron.

Miró a su alrededor y suspiró dolorosamente, el se encontraba en un lugar acogedor y libre de infecciones, y por el contrario su amor y su hijo estaban viviendo en las peores condiciones. Debió traérselos a la fuerza, pensó, pero el simple hecho de que por esa razón Bella no le permitiera ver a su hijo lo hizo desistir.

Isabella se encontraba durmiendo aun con las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, Kevin se encontraba acurrucado en sus brazos y como si presintiera que sucedía algo, inconscientemente tenía su pequeña mano en el corazón de su madre para brindarle tímidamente su apoyo.

Mientras ella dormía, Edward se encontraba buscando en internet cualquier cosa que le pudiese ayudar ya que en la mañana llamaría a un investigador privado para que averiguara todo lo posible sobre Aretha y su prostíbulo. Su ceño comenzó a fruncirse a medida que veía más cosas por la pantalla de su notebook, en ningún momento aparecía nada registrado bajo el nombre de _Aretha K, _no aparecía nada que tuviera que ver con bares, clubs nocturnos o clubs de strippers. Finalmente decidió buscar por la dirección del lugar, y sus cejas terminaron por juntarse al ver el resultado de la búsqueda.

Según el Internet, en esa calle de Seattle y en esa numeración había un hogar para jóvenes en riesgo social, donde se les incentivaba a trabajar y a salir adelante alejándolos de las drogas, robos o prostitución. También aparecía que el hogar era respaldado por un grupo de religiosas, rió un poco al pensar en que se había equivocado de lugar y se sintió mal al darse cuenta que Bella hubiese estado mejor en un lugar así, pero todo cambió cuando por curiosidad dio clic en un enlace para ver a la persona que estaba detrás de la organización y se sorprendió al ver la imagen de Aretha.

En ese momento fue consciente de tres cosas: uno, había mucha más mierda escondida detrás de todo eso; dos, tenía que sacar a Bella de ese lugar como fuera; y tres, sería muy difícil hacerlo, pero lo lograría.

_7:00 AM_

Al despertar, el rostro de Edward se encontraba estampado en el teclado, le dolía horrores la cabeza, pero estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y animado, pues había encontrado mucha información y además hoy conocería a su hijo.

Llamó a Jenks, su investigador privado, y después de enviarle por fax todos los papeles que él había impreso sobre "la organización para jóvenes" de Aretha, le informó sobre todo lo que quería, permitiéndose ser duro con el hombre:

— Lo quiero todo Jenks, cuentas de luz, agua… cuanto calza en zapatos esa vieja, lo quiero todo, hasta el chicle que masticó ayer, y que sea pronto, ¿está bien? —no esperó respuesta y cortó.

Después de una ducha y de un café, se dirigió al centro comercial para llevarle un regalo a su hijo… su hijo, sonaba bastante raro y hermoso decirlo. No sabía que comprar, en realidad quería llevarlo todo, desde ropas hasta juguetes, pero sabía que ese no era un buen camino para llegar a Bella, así que se decidió por un tierno peluche de un conejito azul. Era algo muy simple, pero que iba con todo su amor para su pequeño.

Chasqueó la lengua unas cuantas veces mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de Bella, ¿por qué tenía que vivir en un lugar así? Las calles se encontraban llenas de basura y llenas de gente vagabunda que podía ser peligrosa para ella y su hijo. Suspiró y chasqueó mas la legua al estar frente a la puerta de Bella, no sabía si tocar la puerta o no, eran las doce del día y pensaba que era una hora razonable para encontrarse.

Bella respiró profundamente dos veces antes de abrir la puerta, esperaba que en realidad todo resultara bien y pudieran resolver de mejor manera las cosas para Kevin aunque fuera difícil.

Hace media hora antes había estado frunciendo un poco el ceño frente al pequeño espejo de su baño. Su rostro se veía aun peor de lo que era en la madrugada y había requerido kilos de maquillaje para tapar los cardenales negros en su mejilla y frente. Se había vestido con una camiseta blanca y sus vaqueros azules, no le dio muchas vueltas a eso pues eran las únicas prendas más o menos dignas que tenía.

— Hola —lo saludó simplemente al abrir la puerta. Le pareció ver ternura en los ojos de Edward, pero nuevamente despejó todo pensamiento ilusorio de su cabeza. No se podía permitir pensar de esa forma—.

— Hola Isabella —la saludó de regreso. Ambos entraron a la sala y Bella le indicó que se sentara en uno de los desgastados sillones—. ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien —dijo rápidamente—, arreglemos las cosas rápido ¿Si? —Edward asintió—. ¿Qué propones?

— Que Kevin pase las noches conmigo y los días contigo —dijo Edward evaluando el rostro de Bella que comenzaba a ponerse rojo bajo todo el maquillaje que tenía.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! —gritó—. Mi hijo seguirá pasando las noches conmigo y los días también —sentenció.

— ¿Entonces cuando podré verlo yo? Estas siendo muy injusta Isabella.

— Tu no hables de justicia —dijo con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados—. ¿Los fines de semana? ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? —soltó después de un momento.

— ¿Lo podré llevar a Forks? —preguntó esperanzado.

— ¿Estas de broma? Ya te lo dije antes, mi hijo no es una mochila ni una maleta, él no se va a ningún lado si no es conmigo —Edward iba a hablar, pero Bella lo interrumpió—. Te ofrezco los fines de semana Edward, no puedo ofrecer más, aún te tengo a prueba.

— Está bien —dijo con desgano, pero luego una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro—. Verás como en un tiempo más iremos los tres juntos a Forks, cuando pase la prueba. —susurró con esperanza.

— La prueba es con Kevin, Edward —susurró advirtiéndole—. Creo que lo iré a buscar —dijo parándose después de unos momentos de incomodidad.

Edward pasó las manos por su cabello, se acomodó en el sillón, volvió a pasar las manos por su pelo ansioso por que este sería unos de los mejores momentos de su vida, conocería a su hijo aunque el haya preferido que esta situación haya sido en una sala de parto.

Quedó deslumbrado al ver la hermosa y antigua sonrisa de Bella en sus labios mientras cargaba a Kevin quien venía balbuceando cosas y jugando con su cabello. Comenzó a chillar y a balbucear más cosas jalando aun más el cabello de Bella y dejando besos llenos de saliva en su rostro, lo que provocó que una profunda carcajada saliera del pecho de Edward. Inmediatamente todo quedó en silencio y los potentes ojos verdes de Kevin miraron con curiosidad a Edward.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, mirándose sin decir nada y con una Bella incomoda que estaba a punto de echarse a correr con su hijo lejos de Edward, ¿Qué pasaba si el niño lo quería mas a el que a ella? Desechó inmediatamente esos pensamientos, su hijo era suyo y la llegada de Edward no iba a disminuir el amor que sentían mutuamente. Miró atentamente a su hijo que no despegaba la mirada de Edward y avanzó hacia él.

— ¿Puedo cargarlo? —preguntó inseguro. Bella estaba decidiendo si responderle que sí o no, pero no pudo pensar más al sentir como las pequeñas manos de Kevin le tocaba el rostro alternando la mirada con curiosidad de ella y Edward. Finalmente y con mucho esfuerzo se lo entregó.

Inmediatamente Kevin miró fijamente a los ojos a Edward, apoyado con las manos en su cuello y la cabeza levantada. Edward lo miraba con adoración al ver cuánto se parecía a él y a Bella, era la mezcla perfecta de ambos. En ese momento recordó el conejito que había comprado y lo sacó de su chaqueta para mostrárselo a su hijo quien inmediatamente lo tomó, pero después pareció pensarse mejor las cosas y mirar a Bella pidiendo su consentimiento para jugar. Isabella con su sonrisa hermosa y maternal le dijo que si en un susurro, y Kevin inmediatamente comenzó a balbucear cosas mientras abrazaba a su conejito.

Estuvieron en su propia burbuja por unos minutos, no era la misma burbuja que los absorbía cuando eran novios, si no que ahora era Kevin quien se robaba toda la atención de ellos, haciendo que todo en la sala estuviera en silencio excepto por los constantes chillidos del bebé. Un golpe en la puerta alertó a Bella y Edward, haciendo que este último comenzara a pensar en cómo llegar hasta Bella para cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo, pero no alcanzó a hacer nada pues la puerta se abrió dejando que se escuchara una serie de improperios.

Ambos miraron la delgada figura de Ally tambaleándose en la puerta, no era de borrachera, Bella sabía muy bien que eso era por drogadicción, lo había visto varias veces en el burdel y los ojos rojos de la chica la terminaban por delatar. Ella pasó directo a su habitación sin hacerles caso en lo más mínimo a ellos.

Bella miró a Edward quien tenía una mirada furiosa mientras apretaba aun más el agarre sobre Kevin quien jugaba con su peluche calmadamente y se acurrucaba más a su padre. Las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar de los ojos de Bella, y ese día más que ningún otro, temió por la custodia de su hijo.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas Noches! No soy Isa, soy una hacker que jajaja okay no e.e soy TheDC1809 (Diana Mendez), la beta de esta historia. Isa me pidio el favor de subir este capitulo. Ella no tiene la culpa, pues yo fui la que tarde en betearlo, asi que los escupitajos son ... ¿para mi?. Bueno, no se que mas decir. Supongo que gracias por sus comentarios, pues son el aliento de Isa para seguir escribiendo, y mio, para seguir beteado.<em>

_No puedo nombrar sus alertas y reviews, porque no tengo ni p*ta idea, pero GRACIAS! un beso apasionado para las que comentan, y un pellizco a las que aun no se animan._

_Fue un placer casi sexual betear para ustedes,_

_TheDC1809_


	4. Buscando pruebas

_Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a S.M._

_Gracias por todo su apoyo, e infinitas gracias a mi bitch-amiga-beta Diana "Subnormal" Mendez (TheDC1809) __de Betas FFAD _(_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /)___. Es la mejor.__

* * *

><p><strong>Buscando pruebas<strong>

…

Habían pasado tres días desde que Edward vio por primera vez a Kevin, y también desde que había discutido fuertemente con Bella. Ella se negaba a salir de ese lugar, y también se negaba rotundamente a irse de ese departamento. Él no había querido salirse de sus casillas en el momento en que vio a esa chica entrar completamente drogada por la puerta, pero sí había querido tomar a Bella y a Kevin para escapar lejos de todo eso. ¿A cuántas cosas más estaría expuesto su hijo? Una madre prostituta, un barrio peligroso, un departamento anti-higiénico y viejo, y una niñera que acababa de transformarse en drogadicta.

En ese momento controló toda su rabia tomando a Kevin fuertemente en sus brazos, y el niño no se dió cuenta de nada, pero como si lo presintiera, pasó suavemente su conejito por el rostro de su padre para tranquilizarlo. Edward miró a Bella unos segundos y frunció el ceño con extrañeza al ver como corrían gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confundido mientras se acercaba a ella con Kevin en los brazos.

— Tú… tú… —Bella fue incapaz de decirle algo en ese momento, por lo que simplemente abrió los brazos para pedirle a su hijo.

— ¿Yo qué? ¿Qué hice? —preguntó Edward cuando le pasaba a Kevin, quien inmediatamente comenzó a balbucear y a acurrucarse en el cuello de su madre. Bella lo sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho, no entendía a que mierda jugaba Edward, ¿Le quitaría a su hijo de sorpresa? Quiso ser lo suficientemente rápida como para correr y esconderse junto a su bebé.

— ¿Acaso no viste entrar a Allison? —susurró cuando pudo controlar sus lágrimas. Edward se tensó y resopló.

— ¿Tu niñera? —dijo con burla— ¡Por supuesto que la vi! Fue imposible no darse cuenta que esa chica estaba totalmente drogada, ¿ella cuida a nuestro hijo? ¿Ella siempre está así? —Bella lo miró una vez más antes de sacar su coraza protectora de débiles, para hacerse la fuerte frente a Edward.

— No, es primera vez que sucede esto, pero me encargaré de que sea la última —le aseguró y Edward se sorprendió al notar que Bella había cambiado rápidamente de estado—. Espero que no hayas pensado que con esto puedes quitarme a mi hijo, porque sinceramente no lo lograrás —se mantuvo sin respirar un momento, rogando para que Edward le creyera su actuación y su mentira. Frente a cualquier juez del mundo Edward ganaría y ella se quedaría viendo a su hijo una vez por semana.

— No he pensado eso —Edward se estaba acostumbrando a los repentinos cambios de humor de Bella y a sus sorpresivos ataques—. Bella yo… —se acercó y la tomó de las manos sin darse cuenta de que no la había llamado por su nombre completo, como ella había pedido—. Lo único que quiero es que salgas de acá con Kevin… si quieres vivir en mi departamento sola, así será, puedo vivir en un puente si eso me asegura que los dos estarán bien.

— Edward, yo… —suspiró—, lo de Ally te aseguro que esta es la primera vez que sucede, no puedo irme de aquí así como así aunque quiera, no podría botarla a la calle, ni tampoco podría llevarla conmigo. Yo no la haría pasar por lo que yo pasé —lo miró intensamente a los ojos, y aunque Edward trató de mantenerse firme y no derretirse ante sus ojos oscuros—. Sólo dame una semana, para reunir pruebas para inculpar a Aretha y para buscar un lugar para Ally, es lo único que te pido, yo no quiero vivir aquí, Edward, no quiero estar aquí sabiendo que Kevin puede estar en un lugar mejor, pero no es tan fácil. Sólo dame una semana —Desde que se encontró con él, nunca se había mostrado tan accesible, pero sabía que si quería que las cosas funcionaran bien para ella y para Kevin, debía hacer las cosas más fáciles para los dos.

— Una semana Bella, pero nada más —dijo antes de acercarse a besar su frente, pero Bella lo esquivó olímpicamente recordándole en el momento y en las circunstancias que estaban. Aún con el rostro cerca del de ella, miró sus ojos y se percató que estaban menos opacos que antes, pero que aún llevaban ese gran dolor en ellos. _Nada será lo mismo, _Edward se dijo a sí mismo.

Volvió lentamente a su lugar mientras dirigía su mirada a Kevin quien dormía contra el cuello de su madre y con una de las orejas de su conejo entre sus labios, se veía tan tierno… ¿Cómo se comportaría si fueran a un lugar más lindo? Miró a Bella y a las oscuras marcas debajo de sus ojos que acompañaban a los golpes de la noche pasada que había tratado de ocultar con maquillaje. A ella también le hacía falta una escapada.

— ¿Bella? —le preguntó nervioso— ¿Les gustaría salir conmigo a dar un paseo? —los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y luego reflejaron molestia— ¡No te molestes! —le dijo antes de que ella hablara— Es sólo para salir un momento de este lugar, no quiero que estén aquí cuando ella despierte —señaló hacia la puerta donde había entrado Ally—, aprovechemos que el día será soleado.

— Está dormido —dijo Bella como excusa, y Edward se dijo así mismo que debía ser paciente.

— Pero lo más probable es que despierte en el camino… —susurró— ¿Vamos? Si quieres después volvemos para que llegues a tiempo —le costó demasiado decir las últimas palabras. Nunca se acostumbraría a llevarla de manera feliz a que ella se prostituyera, en realidad no tenía porque acostumbrarse, era algo que repudiaba, no a Bella, si no a la forma en que se vio obligada a trabajar para alimentar a Kevin, por su culpa.

— Está bien —dijo para su sorpresa—. Creo que cambiar de ambiente le hará bien —se levantó y le entregó a Kevin antes de desaparecer en su habitación para ordenar algunas cosas.

Bella se recargó en la puerta unos minutos después de cerrarla. Estaba cansada de todo lo que le sucedía, las cosas podrían resultar mucho más fáciles, podría no ser tan difícil aceptar una propuesta de Edward sin que él lo tomara como que volverían a ser las cosas iguales al pasado. Movió su cabeza frenéticamente para despejar sus pensamientos y se dispuso a tomar el bolso de ositos azules de Kevin donde guardó una chaqueta, sus pañales, su biberón y unos juguetes. También tomó un chaleco para ella y silenciosamente salió por la puerta para encontrarse con la imagen de Edward acariciando con adoración la suave mejilla de su hijo.

— Estoy lista.

/°/

Después de varios minutos en silencio durante el viaje en el coche, Edward estacionó frente a un parque en Seattle, lejos de donde vivía y trabajaba Bella, lejos de todo lo que le pudiera amargar el día.

— ¿Vamos? —le dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir y rodear el coche para abrir la puerta de Bella y así ayudarla a bajar con el bolso y con Kevin quien miraba atento a su alrededor en los brazos de su madre.

Caminaron con lentitud a un asiento, donde dejaron las cosas y Bella se sentó para observar como Edward se columpiaba con Kevin, provocando que el chillara de emoción cada vez que llegaban a mas altura. Era imposible que una sonrisa no se plasmara en su rostro mientras lo veía, ahora que los tenía a los dos juntos para comparar, era imposible decir que no se parecían, quizás la única diferencia eran las pelusas rubias que Kevin tenía por cabello.

Miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar observar a una pareja de novios de aproximadamente dieciséis años besándose en el pasto. A su mente no tardaron en llegar recuerdos de su noviazgo con Edward en su prado, más específicamente de su primera pelea por Jacob…

— _¡Te dije que te alejaras de el! —gritó Edward entrando rápidamente al prado y volviéndose para encarar a Bella que venía tras él._

— _¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? Ya te dije que es sólo un amigo, nunca te engañaría —las últimas palabras las dijo con voz dolida._

— _¡Pero lo abrazas! —chilló patéticamente._

— _¡Y también abrazo a Jasper, el novio de Alice! ¡Somos amigos! ¿Cómo no puedes ver la maldita diferencia?_

— _No lo veo —dijo—, explícame tu entonces que hace tan diferentes las cosas._

— _¡Que a ti te amo! —Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, él la amaba, pero nunca se lo había dicho ni tampoco ella a él— ¡Sí! ¿Querías oírlo? ¡Bueno, ahí está! ¡Te amo! —su voz sonaba exasperada y dolida, tanto que Edward no pudo evitar deshacer la distancia que los separaba y abrazarla._

— _Perdóname, ¿si? —Bella se rehusaba a mirarlo, pero no era porque estuviese enojada, si no porque le había dicho que lo amaba y el aun no le respondía nada a eso— Es sólo que no soporto pensar que te puedo perder y tu estando abrazada con el… Agg, no mejora las cosas —dejó un cálido beso en su cuello mientras tomaba aliento para decir sus próximas palabras—. Yo también te amo, Bella, si me enojo y hago todo eso, es porque te amo._

_Ella levantó su mirada y le dio una gran sonrisa antes de fundirse en un beso apasionado. Ambos habían dejado claro que se amaban y cada uno pensaba para sí mismo que sería para toda la vida, ¿Porqué esperar a decirse te amo si lo repetirían hasta viejitos? ¿Porqué esperar a hacer cosas que irremediablemente harían una vez casados? Y así fue como sin decirse nada, llegaron al mutuo acuerdo de hacer por primera vez el amor aquel día en el prado._

Una sonora carcajada de Kevin la sacó de sus pensamientos, debía admitir que durante ese tiempo, ese día fue el mejor de su vida siendo ahora reemplazado por el nacimiento de Kevin. Junto con Edward habían sido tan ilusos para pensar que la vida con amor era fácil, siendo que era justamente al revés, la vida con amor se tornaba mucho más difícil pues el corazón ya no dependía de una sola persona, sino de dos, y por lo mismo no se dieron cuenta de que después de que mas allá de su noviazgo había una camino por recorrer que quizás estaba separado para ambos.

— Creo que se cansó ya —dijo Edward al llegar a su lado—, él estuvo tratando de correr por ahí y jugando con tierra —su Kevin se encontraba con el rostro café por la tierra y sus manos llenas de piedras pequeñas.

Solo se limitó a asentir y dar una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar a su hijo para volver al coche. Su bebé había disfrutado por primera vez en mucho tiempo un día como cualquier niño pequeño jugando en un parque y eso la hacía irremediablemente feliz.

/°/

Hace unos momentos que habían llegado al departamento de Bella. Edward no podía evitar fruncir el ceño al ver como se hacía un gran contraste de ese departamento con el parque que habían visitado hoy. Su hijo había sido feliz, Bella había sido feliz y con eso el mismo había sido feliz, ¿Por qué mierda eso no podía ser en todos los lugares?

La voz de Bella diciendo que él tendría que quedarse con Kevin esta noche no lo pudo hacer más feliz. En realidad para él, eso ya era un hecho, no dejaría que la muchachita drogadicta que lo cuidaba se acercara mas a él, quizás la chica no era mala y tenía buenas intensiones, pero cuando alguien se drogaba no estaba con todos sus sentidos buenos, además de que podía traer a cualquier persona al departamento. El hecho de que Bella se lo pidiera era lo que le había encantado y el obviamente aceptó gustoso, estaba comenzando a pensar en que se estaba acercando a ella cada vez mas.

Finalmente, para su pesar y después de alimentar y bañar a Kevin, Bella se tuvo que ir sola al no aceptar su propuesta de llevarla, según ella, el debía estar todo el tiempo con Kevin y llevarlo a su trabajo no era algo seguro. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero fue el villano hace unos meses y ahora quería ser el héroe y salvarlos a todos al mismo tiempo. _Esto no es un juego, Edward…_

Tomó Kevin y a su bolso antes de salir rápidamente de ese lugar, no se quedaría con su hijo ahí, irían a su departamento y luego de eso irían a buscar a Bella.

_03:00 A.M._

Bellase movía de manera lenta y sensual en el tubo de metal, donde tenía su vista fija en Aretha, a la espera de que ella saliera de su oficina. Ese día trataría de buscar lo que más pudiera para inculparla, y así fue como cuando la vio dirigirse hacia el exterior, bajó disimuladamente de la tarima y se dirigió hacia la oficina.

No entendía mucho de esas cosas, pero de igual manera sacó la mayoría de las facturas que habían en los cajones para que después Edward las analizara, también sacó los expedientes de ella misma y de otras chicas donde claramente se veía su estado al llegar y su verdadera edad. Le llamaron la atención unos videos en sobre el escritorio, y sintió el sudor correr de forma helada por su espalda cuando pensó que habían cámaras de vigilancia en ese lugar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no había nada, la perra de Aretha era tan temida, que nadie osaba a hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo en estos instantes, pero nadie tenía una razón poderosa para hacerlo como ella tenía a Kevin.

En sus manos ya no cabían más papeles, se sentía absurda con tantas cosas en las manos, pero quería creer que le servirían los antecedentes de Aretha y los permisos para que este "bar" funcionara, iba a tomar los videos, pero los tacones de la vieja en el exterior la alertaron. En ese momento Bella no atinó a hacer nada más que meterse por una puerta que Aretha tenía dentro de su oficina.

Había unas largas escaleras por las cuales trató de bajar sin hacer ruido y con los papeles en sus brazos mientras sentía como en la oficina de Aretha entraban. Sentía el miedo recorrer por su cuerpo y se maldijo al no tener consigo su mobil para llamar en caso de emergencia, en realidad nunca lo traía porque supuestamente debería estar bailando en ese momento. Se encogió de hombros al llegar a una puerta, no tenía más remedio que entrar, pero le sorprendió el que esa no fuera una puerta cualquiera, en ella había un vidrio grueso y oscuro por el cual se podía ver hacia el otro lado. Quiso vomitar al darse cuenta de que ese vidrio era el espejo que había en el lugar que Aretha le había asignado para cambiarse, ¡¿Aretha la había estado espiando desde siempre? Cerró los ojos y no se permitió pensar en ello por ese momento, giró la llave que había en la puerta y salió a su camerino.

Con las cosas guardadas en su bolso y con su ropa cambiada, Bella tanteó el terreno mirando por la puerta entreabierta antes de salir. Aretha no se veía por ninguna parte, eso era algo bueno, pues no tendría que soportarla en su camino por abandonar su trabajo del día de hoy.

Sólo pudo respirar tranquila al sentir como el aire fresco de la noche le golpeaba el rostro y al ver ese volvo plateado estacionado a unos metros de ella, en su interior se sentía verdaderamente protegida al tenerlo a él desde el día de ayer a las salidas de su "trabajo", en vez de George. Avanzó hacia él cuando lo vio salir del coche y caminar hacia ella, en ese momento fue cuando recordó a su hijo.

— ¿Y Kevin? —no pudo evitar que su voz sonara desesperada.

— Durmiendo en el coche —Edward dijo las palabras con orgullo por su modo de actuar, pero se asustó al sentir como el bolso de Bella impactaba contra su brazo izquierdo—. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Como se te ocurre traerlo hasta acá! —chilló con los dientes apretados— ¡Podría haberle sucedido algo! Este no es el lugar para mi bebé.

— Tranquila —Bella se tensó al sentir como sus manos tomaban sus hombros—. Él está bien, ahora subamos al coche antes de que pase verdaderamente algo.

En silencio se subieron al auto y Bella soltó un suspiro al ver como su angelito dormía plácidamente arropado con mil mantas. Aún seguía sobre él la amenaza de Aretha, y no quería poner peor las cosas al traerlo a este lugar.

/°/

Antes de marcharse, Edward miró por última vez en la noche a Bella. No quería que fuese de ese modo, quería que ella y su hijo fueran lo último que veía en las noches y lo primero que viera al despertar, pero por el momento se tenía que conformar con verla durante el día y en sus guardias afuera del burdel, no la iba a dejar desprotegida en ese lugar otra vez.

Bella lo miró y trató de hallar aquello que hace días estaba tratando de encontrar. Ella había estado buscando pruebas para inculpar a Aretha, pero además había estado buscando pruebas para volver a confiar en Edward y quizás volver a amarlo, pero ¿sería eso posible?

Recordó todo lo que había sucedido esta tarde, el paseo, sus recuerdos y las risas de Kevin… ¿Sería posible que la vida le pudiese dar una nueva oportunidad? Quizás, después de todo, la vida real era dura, pero no mortal, si Edward estaba con ella acompañándola era por algo, posiblemente las alas que se le habían arrancado antes podrían volver a renacer… ¿Por qué no sentirse segura con él? Edward la había abandonado, y había perdido su confianza, pero para una madre como Bella, el hecho de que en este momento esté con ellos significaba mucho, Edward podría estar en cualquier lugar del mundo si así lo quisiera, pero a pesar de eso prefería estar con ellos en el lugar más peligroso y pobre de Seattle esperando una despedida bajo el umbral de su puerta.

Se mordió los labios nerviosamente antes de hablar, quizás esta era una oportunidad para Kevin, para ellos, una oportunidad para ser feliz…

— ¿Edward? —él pareció salir de sus pensamientos y alternó la vista de sus labios a sus ojos— Olvida el plazo de una semana —susurró. A él se le dilataron las pupilas de furia, ¿Es que quería seguir viviendo esta vida?— En la mañana del miércoles nos vamos contigo —abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y quiso arrodillarse para comenzar a llorar de dicha. No era para nada una reacción exagerada, la decisión de Bella significaba muchas cosas, entre las cuales estaba el hecho de que podría volver a confiar en él—. Seremos los padres de Kevin, pero entre los dos seremos amigos —al aclarar eso, la voz de Bella se escuchó nerviosa. Edward pudo ser infeliz con esas palabras, pero no lo fue.

— _Por ahora_ —susurró para sí mismo antes de dejar un rápido beso en la comisura de sus labios—. Nos vemos mañana —dijo marchándose rápidamente antes de que la palma de Bella se estampara en su rostro por atrevido.

_Unas horas antes afuera del prostíbulo…_

Las casualidades y las coincidencias existen, y ese día como ningún otro Aretha salió a arrojar a un borracho a la calle ella misma, nunca se daba ese trabajo, se los dejaba a sus gorilas guardaespaldas, pero al ver que a ellos ya no les hacían caso decidió sacarlos ella. Después de patear por última vez al borracho y de sacarle dinero de sus bolcillos, suspiró pesadamente mirando hacia el oscuro horizonte, pero justo cuando iba a regresar, su mirada se quedó atorada en dos figuras que discutían en medio de la calle. Reconocería en medio de un tumulto de gente a la chica que estaba parada ahí moviendo sus manos frenéticamente, era Isabella Swan, la chica que había llegado debilucha y cargando a un mocoso hace algunos meses, y la misma que ahora se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, en la principal atracción de su prostíbulo, y en la mayor atracción para la misma Aretha.

Los observó por unos minutos con los celos a flor de piel al ver a el mismo hombre que hace días había entrado al burdel a buscarla, ¿Qué tenía que ver el con ella? No se le ocurría nada, a menos de que él fuera el padre del mocoso, pero como nunca en su vida había visto al pequeño estorbo, no podía decir si era hijo suyo o no, de todas maneras sintió una rabia e incomodidad tremenda, esa no era la típica pelea que se tenía cuando un hombre perseguía a la prostituta fuera del burdel, esa no era una pelea común en ese barrio, desde lejos se podía ver que en esa discusión había historia, habían miradas y había cercanía. En ese momento salieron a flote la Aretha empresaria, que no quería ver como su mayor fuente de ingreso se iba, y la Aretha obsesionada con la chica, que no permitiría que ella se fuera a ningún lugar lejos de ella. Supo entonces que era momento de actuar.

* * *

><p><em>Nuevo capitulo chicas, espero que les haya gustado.<em>

_Como les dije a algunas, desde ahora la actualización será los miércoles y los adelantos los viernes en mi blog o publicados en facebook en la página del fic (www .facebook FanFicRepararte)_

_Diana, querida beta, al ver el capi entendí tu punto y tienes razón, quizas Bella está pensando en si misma antes que en su hijo al rechazar a Edward, pero esto no es al azar, todo pasa por algo... Muchas odian que Bella sea tan dramatica y no deje su pasado e inicie el futuro, pero creo que es dificil volver a empezar con Edward que fue un idiota y que por su culpa soportaste a viejos pestilentes. Bueno, como sea, les digo que en el próximo capi se acaba mas o menos esta Bella dramatica, pero si estará temerosa y todo, no saltará a la primera a los brazos de Edward._

_Otras chicas me pidieron que por favor no las hiciera sufrir. Nunca quise eso aunque es inevitable, pero quiero que tengan en claro una cosa, esto es un drama, pero tampoco se me pasará la mano, nada mas pondré por así decirlo "la verdad de la vida" hay muchas cosas que suceden y se pasan por alto... la vida es dura, pero no trágica._

_Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo (nuevamente) estoy demasiado sorprendida con los 84 reviews que he recibido y sin contar sus alertas y favoritos. Sorprendida y feliz._

_Les aviso ya que durante la próxima semana y la que viene de esa estoy plagada de exámenes en la U, pero haré todo lo posible para darles los capis :)_

_Gracias por leerme,_

_Cuídense._

_Isa._


	5. Segundos

_La trama es mía, lo demás todas sabemos que es de Meyer :)_

_Gracias a mi beta Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) __de Betas FFAD _(_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /)___. U_na gran chica... iewuqrieru perdón por lo de las monjas :) Te quiero subnormal.___

* * *

><p><em>Cayendo al vacío, nadie allí para atraparte en sus brazos. (Iridescent - Linkin Park)<em>

**Segundos**

_..._

— ¿Hola? —eran las diez de la mañana y el sonido de su celular la había despertado.

— Bella… —quizás no debía sentirse de esa manera al escuchar la voz de Edward. No debía, pero tampoco podía controlarlo— ¿Cómo durmieron?

— Bien, aunque estuvo muy revoltoso en la madrugada. Creo que le está saliendo su primer diente —suspiró. Desde ayer se había prometido ser mucho más accesible con ella misma, pero también había decidido por su propia cuenta darse a paso lento una oportunidad con él. Quizás estaban mejor juntos que separados.

— ¿Cuándo, Bella? —Edward no se contuvo de preguntar lo que desde ayer rondaba en su cabeza, ¿Cuándo se irían a vivir con él?

— Ya te lo dije, el miércoles o sea mañana —dijo—. No seas impaciente, yo no quiero estar acá, pero si me voy así como así, todo resultará mal.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo? —Se quedó en silencio un instante hasta que decidió que era mejor decirle la verdad a Edward.

— A Aretha… ella me amenazó para que no me marchara del burdel —su voz sonó baja y nerviosa.

— ¿Con que te amenazó? —preguntó Edward con la voz contenida.

— Con hacerle algo a Kevin —Edward soltó una maldición y al mismo tiempo a Bella se le escapó un sollozo— ¿Entiendes porqué no podía irme? ¡Estaba sola y no podía hacer nada contra ella!

— Tu lo dijiste Bella,_ estabas_ sola, eso ya es pasado… —Bella emitió un sonoro suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para Edward quien no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se plasmara en su rostro.

— Ayer entré a la oficina de Aretha y encontré unas pruebas… espero que sirvan de algo —Eso le recordó a Edward de que debía llamar a Jenks, el viejo no estaba haciendo su trabajo y aún no le enviaba nada.

— Iré por la tarde y revisaremos lo que encuentres, pero por favor Bella, no te vuelvas a arriesgar así —suspiró—. Ahora debo irme, nos vemos luego —dudó antes de hablar—. Los quiero —no fue tan valiente como para esperar una contestación de Bella, sino que cortó antes de que ella se pudiese despedir.

Isabella emitió una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar a Kevin y ponerlo sobre su pecho. El niño refunfuñó y dio pequeños balbuceos irritados, no se encontraba bien por la salida de su primer diente y que su mami lo moviera no le resultaba grato, poco después encontró que la oreja del conejo azul que le había regalado su papá se sentía demasiado bien en sus hinchadas encías.

Un beso apretado en la mejilla de Kevin fue el inicio de mañana para ambos, que partió por una ducha, el desayuno y luego la charla con Allison que inesperadamente se encontraba en el salón sentada. Mientras Kevin jugaba con su conejito, Bella miraba fijamente a la chica, ella se veía demacrada, con los ojos rojos y el rostro hinchado. Bella había visto muchas veces eso y sabía que la droga y el alcohol provocaban eso y mucho más.

Estuvieron así un momento hasta que Ally fijo su mirada en Bella. La pobre chica sintió como por su cuerpo comenzaba a recorrer la culpabilidad, Isabella, la mujer que la había supuestamente salvado de algo malo la estaba mirando ahora con compasión, lastima y hasta aires maternales, ¿Por qué ella le tenía que pagar de ese modo? Y no se trataba solo con el haberse vuelto una drogadicta… lo bueno es que probablemente ya se acabaría todo.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —se atrevió a preguntar mientras se pasaba una mano por su despeinado cabello rubio—.

— ¿Qué te estás haciendo Ally? —la voz de Bella tenía tintes de reproches y algunos de lástima— Yo… creo que necesitas ayuda… esto no está bien, eres joven, no puedes hacerte esto, ¿por qué lo haces? —Allison escondió su rostro en sus manos y se lo restregó fuertemente, ¿Cómo decirle que el peso de conciencia la llevaba a hacer todo eso? No, no podía decirle nada, primero muerta… y eso justamente pasaría si abría la boca.

— No te metas, ¿Quieres? —dijo con voz contenida— No eres mi madre, no eres nadie, Bella, sólo una prostituta que por trabajar en eso cree que salva al mundo y a su pequeño error —Al decir lo último, miró a Kevin quien estaba entretenido su peluche. Le dolió llamarlo de esa manera, como había disfrutado cada momento al cuidar a ese bebé. Lo seguía mirando cuando sintió como la palma de Bella impactaba contra su mejilla.

— No vuelvas a llamarlo así —dijo con los dientes apretados— y recuerda en el lugar donde estas en este momento —Oh, había sido un truco muy bajo de parte de Bella recordarle que no tenía familia ni casa. _Si supiera_, pensó Ally.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Allison se atrevió a hablar.

— Perdón… —susurró.

— No importa —dijo con desagrado Bella aunque su mirada seguía siendo compasiva—. Yo tenía que decirte algo… —dijo después de unos minutos—, no creas que lo hago por lo que me acabas de decir —suspiró—, es sólo que me voy con Kevin de este lugar.

— ¿Y qué pasa con tu trabajo?

— Me iré de ahí también —Sí, claro—, pero eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que pasará contigo —susurró. Ally se mordió el labio con nerviosismo intentando buscar algún pretexto.

— En realidad yo ya estaba buscando un lugar a donde ir —Bella le preguntó más información y después de varios minutos de charla parecieron dejarla satisfecha las respuestas de Ally.

/°/

Mientras tanto Edward había estado pegado a su teléfono durante varios minutos. La repentina falta de responsabilidad de Jenks a su trabajo había desatado la furia que pocas veces se veía en Edward. Jenks había dado excusas estúpidas y al mandarle un poco de su trabajo por FAX a Edward, este se encontró con la misma información que él había encontrado fácilmente por internet. Supo entonces que él no era una opción para ayudarlo a investigar sobre Aretha.

Emmett McCarthy figuraba en el primer puesto de su lista de investigadores privados de los que había obtenido información. Un ex agente del FBI, y por lo que había investigado, había sido en muchas categorías el mejor de todos en dos años y por razones que no le interesaban a Edward, había sido removido de su cargo, pero ¿Por qué contratar al agente McCarthy?

Lo que Edward no sabía, era que contratar a Emmett le ayudaría mucho. El también era un chico enamorado, o por lo menos lo había sido. La única diferencia era que a él no le habían roto el corazón como supuestamente creía Edward en el pasado y tampoco había dejado a su novia.

Lo suyo era algo mucho más intenso de lo que se creía, el había estado enamorado durante su primer año en el FBI, pero nunca había tenido novia, ella no había alcanzado a serlo…

La repentina desaparición y posible secuestro de la chica que le gustaba había marcado esa etapa de su vida. Desde niño pensó que la policía y el FBI estaban al servicio de la comunidad, pero ¿dónde estaban ellos cuando su Rose desapareció? En ninguna parte. ¿Qué hicieron cuando el intentó buscarla por su propia cuenta? Despedirlo.

En ese momento Emmett entendió que en la vida nadie conseguía ser un verdadero héroe por llevar una placa colgando del cuello, tampoco por andar con un arma y chaleco anti-balas. Ninguno de sus ex compañeros quiso ser un héroe y ayudarlo a buscar a Rose, las cosas eran fáciles para ellos, si la chica se perdía y no habían pruebas la investigación quedaba en una pausa indefinida.

Edward no sabía nada de eso y en su desesperación por ayudar a Bella quizás tampoco lo sabría, pero eso no impidió que tuviera el presentimiento de que Emmett McCarthy era la persona correcta.

— Agente McCarthy, ¿Quién habla? —una voz dura resonó por el otro lado de la línea.

— Soy Edward Cullen y tengo un trabajo para usted —Emmett rodó los ojos, siempre creían que estaban actuando en películas de acción y le hablaban con demasiada confianza. Además siempre pensaban que él hacía otro tipo de trabajos.

— Amigo, déjame explicarte algo primero, yo no soy un sicario, si quieres mandar a matar a alguien hablas con la persona incorrecta, también si quieres que siga a tu esposa para ver si te es infiel.

— No es nada de eso, solo necesito toda la información sobre un local de los barrios bajos de Seattle, se llama "_Aretha K._" —dijo— y la dueña se llama igual, necesito que a ella también la investigues.

— ¿Puedes decirme en que terreno estoy pisando? ¿Es un asunto de drogas, fraudes…?

— Se trata del tráfico de mujeres —Emmett se tensó. Hace meses que no escuchaba que alguien buscaba lo mismo que él —El local que te dije es un prostíbulo, hay mujeres jóvenes ahí a las cuales se les amenaza para que no se vayan y también se les falsifica la edad ya que la mayoría son menores. Hay venta ilícita de drogas, negocios fraudulentos y si buscas la dirección en internet aparece un centro de acogida para menores en riesgo social.

— Puede ser un error —dijo Emmett—.

— Pensé lo mismo, pero en la página web del lugar aparece como principal socia del lugar a la dueña del burdel.

— Hay mucha mierda escondida ahí entonces —dijo casi para sí mismo— ¿Tú cómo estas implicado en todo esto? No me importa si es algo personal, necesito saberlo.

— Mi novia trabaja ahí —era innecesario decir que Bella ya no era su novia, pensó Edward—. Quiere renunciar, pero está bajo amenaza. Ella ha buscado unas pruebas desde la oficina de la dueña —las palabras de Edward conmovieron a Emmett, el estaba ayudando a la persona que quería, justo como debió hacerlo él.

— Necesito que me envíes las cosas por FAX, no las revises, quiero que tú y tu novia estén lo menos implicados en esto por lo menos hasta que encuentre todo lo necesario para ir a la policía o hacer una demanda.

— ¿Cuánto tardará todo esto?

— Ok, has tocado mi primera regla, no presionarme. El trabajo lo tendrás, pero no te diré cuando, sólo tienes que confiar en que yo haré lo posible por sacarla a ella de ahí. La segunda regla es que el pago se hace una vez terminado el trabajo.

— ¿No sería mejor que cobraras la mitad antes? Puedes recibir estafas.

— ¿Enserio quieres engañar a un ex agente del FBI? Te atraparía antes de que pusieras un pie fuera de la ciudad —su voz fue amenazante—. Ok, te llamaré a este número si necesito tu ayuda en algo, como nombres o descripciones, también esperaré la información por el FAX, buenas tardes —no esperó a que Edward dijera algo mas y cortó.

Emmett dejó su teléfono a un lado y recorrió con su mirada la habitación donde hacía sus investigaciones. En él había un mural lleno de periódicos y fotos de su Rose además de cientos de papeles donde habían relatos de presuntas apariciones en diferentes estados, la última había sido en Seattle y por eso mismo se encontraba hace un año en ese lugar.

Emitió un suspiro antes de despegar sus ojos de la imagen en la que ella sonreía tímidamente a la cámara, esa fotografía se la habían entregado sus padres antes de que ellos desistieran de su búsqueda. _¿Es que seré sólo yo el que te encuentre, Rosie?_, se preguntaba. Volvió a suspirar y se sentó frente a su computadora para comenzar con su nuevo trabajo. Ojalá Edward Cullen tuviera la suerte que él no tuvo y pudiera salvar a su chica.

/°/

Bella se encontraba empacando la última caja de las cosas de Kevin antes de irse al burdel. Le costaba creer que desde mañana por la mañana su vida cambiaría, Kevin podría tener un futuro mejor y ella gracias al apoyo de Edward podría trabajar en alguna cafetería e incluso terminar sus estudios en la universidad. Y hablando de Edward…

Había estado esperándolo toda la tarde con el sobre color mantequilla que contenía las cosas que había sacado de la oficina de Aretha. Él no se había aparecido y ese era un problema, pues estaba atrasada y no tenía con quien dejar a Kevin. No es que le molestara llegar impuntual al burdel, era sólo el hecho de que quería terminar rápido las cosas ahí. Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron una sonrisa de su rostro. Besó y abrazó a Kevin antes de irse mientras se ponía su bolso, el niño había comenzado a protestar, pero ella estaba muy apurada como para volver con él, le lanzó otro beso desde lejos y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Edward.

— ¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó él.

— Sí —dijo con una sonrisa—, ya ordené las cosas de Kevin, están en una caja en su habitación, también el sobre que está en la cama es para ti —se despidió de un beso rápido en la mejilla y se fue.

Al llegar al prostíbulo no pudo evitar sonreír, quedaba tan poco para irse de ese lugar, solo unas horas. Intentó hablar con Aretha durante toda la noche, pero ella parecía no escucharla y solo se dedicaba a pasarle cada vez más clientes que la arrastraban a la habitación.

Ya en la madrugada estaba harta y furiosa, por lo que sin importarle nada, se dirigió a presentar su renuncia.

… _por favor Bella, no te vuelvas a arriesgar así…_

Antes de atravesar la puerta de la oficina de Aretha, Bella recordó las palabras de Edward en la mañana… ¿Se estaría arriesgando al venir a enfrentar a la vieja de ese modo? Quizás sí, pero con ella no había otra forma de razonar. Se repitió mentalmente mil veces que no tenía nada que temer y que todo resultaría bien.

Azotó la puerta al entrar y Aretha despegó la vista de su computadora. Una sonrisa se formo en sus arrugados labios.

— No pienso trabajar ni un día más aquí —le dijo Bella con voz autoritaria.

— ¿Y cómo piensas alimentar al bastardo? —se contuvo para no lanzarse sobre ella y matarla por llamar de esa manera a su hijo, él no era un bastardo, ningún niño lo era… además su hijo si tenía padre, solo que él había llegado un poco tarde.

— Buscaré otro trabajo —dijo con simpleza. Aretha se puso de pie y apoyó las manos en el borde de su escritorio para mirar fijamente a Bella.

— Ya veremos si encuentras algo —rió—, escúchame bien, Isabella Swan, nunca te librarás de mi, si cruzas esa puerta seré tu sombra por siempre —se encogió de hombros—, de todas maneras te conozco y…

— Escúchame tu a mí, Aretha —su voz salió con una fuerza nunca antes vista para ella ni para Aretha. De cierto modo, tener a Edward y a Kevin la hacía sentir mucho más fuerte que antes—. Te he soportado por mucho tiempo, no me conoces ni lo harás… y si alguien debe cuidarse, esa eres tú —no esperó a que ella respondiera y salió rápidamente de aquel lugar, su bebé y Edward la debían estar esperando.

Aretha la vio salir y en un arranque de furia sacó la pistola que tenía en el cajón de su escritorio y comenzó a seguir a Bella. Los segundos pasaron de manera lenta cuando Aretha por fin alcanzó a Bella en el callejón mientras le tapaba la boca fuertemente con su mano y le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el arma dejándola caer inconsciente.

Bella que había salido a paso firme y rápido, se desesperó cuando sintió aquella arrugada mano tapándole la boca e impidiéndole gritar. En los escasos segundos en que estuvo así primero pensó que se trataba de George, luego de cualquier vagabundo y finalmente al sentir como unas largas uñas se clavaban en su mejilla al ejercer presión supo que estaba acabada, se trataba de Aretha. Podría haber llorado o reaccionar de algún modo, pero antes de que pensara en hacer algo un fuerte golpe la hizo desmayarse.

En esos segundos de arrebatos y de furia, Aretha nunca pensó en matarla, por lo menos aun no, solo quiso impedir que Bella se marchara, ella debía permanecer a su lado y esta vez para siempre.

Ese día sucedieron dos cosas:

Primero, Aretha decidió el destino de Bella y sin querer también decidió el de varias personas más.

Y segundo, a las 6:15 A.M. se escuchó un grito desesperado de Edward buscando a su Bella cerca del burdel… ella no estaba, había desaparecido.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? ¿Me quieren matar? Su deseo será consedido en tres, dos, uno... Pium!<em>

_Ok, enserio siento si no les gustó el final de este capi, pero es importante para la historia... ¿Prestaron atención a lo de Ally? y a lo de Emmett? denme sus teorías si las tienen! Emmett es un amor, yo enserio lo amo :)_

_Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que actualicé, en realidad he estado muy ocupada y mas esta semana ya que en Chile comienzan las mini-vacaciones de semana santa desde el viernes ¬¬ . Con respecto al próximo capi... esta semana la tengo plagada de exámenes, pero no se preocupen, porque ahora mismo lo estaba terminando (Diana tienes trabajo bitch jajaja)_

_No tengo palabras para agradecerles tanto cariño... yo no me esperaba que sucediera esto con 5 capitulos, por eso mismo les doy gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, comentarios, lectoras fantasmas, las chicas que me preguntan cosas por face... todas._

_Como el otro capi está casi listo, creo que les daré un adelanto hoy o mañana :)_

_Las quiero._

_Isa._


	6. Razones para vivir

_Crepúsculo es de S.M y la trama es mía._

_Beteado por la subnormal mayor, Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) ____de Betas FFAD _(_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /)___. M_e aprendí tu penname jajaja.___

* * *

><p><em>"Aquel que tiene un porqué para vivir se puede enfrentar a todos los "cómos"."<em>

..

**Razones para vivir**

_..._

— Bella, Bella, Bella —desde hace dos horas Edward no paraba de repetir lo mismo, se sentía desesperado y frustrado al no encontrar ningún rastro de ella, ¿en qué momento se había esfumado?

Había llegado con minutos de anticipación al burdel de Aretha para encontrarse con su Bella, pero cuando los minutos comenzaron a pasar y ella no salía, empezó a sentir un miedo terrible, quería ir y sacarla el mismo de ese lugar, después de todo, ese era su último día allí y se suponía que desde mañana los tres serían felices como una familia… pero Bella no llegó.

Se sentía frustrado ante no saber qué hacer, ella perfectamente se podría haber demorado por cualquier razón, y podría ir a comprobarlo, pero tampoco podía dejar a Kevin en el coche solo, si lo hacía, Bella lo mataba.

Cuando pasó media hora de retraso, dejó el coche escondido en una plaza con los vidrios subidos y las puertas aseguradas, era algo muy arriesgado, pero debía hacer algo. Se despidió de Kevin por unos minutos con un suave beso en su mejilla y comenzó a correr hacia el burdel. Primero pasó por el callejón donde hace solo unas noches la había salvado de las garras de un viejo asqueroso, pero ahí no había nada, ni siquiera un vagabundo o un perro de la calle durmiendo. Se puso la capucha de su chaqueta y entró al burdel, examinando con rapidez cada lugar, esperando ver a Bella, pero no había nada… quiso entrar a las habitaciones, pero una chica se le acercó y le dijo:

— Lo siento, estamos cerrando —la chica no pudo evitar suspirar por esos ojos verdes de Edward—. Puedes venir mañana, todas las habitaciones ahora están cerradas —No le dijo nada y se marchó rápidamente.

A lo lejos Aretha lo veía con una mueca de burla mientras bebía de su vaso de whisky. Había sido tan fácil llevarse a Isabella y ocultarla, y mucho más fácil sería engañar a ese hombre que la buscaba, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, pero ella sabía muy bien reconocer cuando alguien era una amenaza para ella. Lo vio caminar desesperado hacia el exterior y adivinando sus pasos se dirigió a la puerta trasera para recibirlo cuando el azotó de manera fuerte la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué mierda pasa? —gritó haciéndose la indignada. Se sorprendió al ver bien el rostro del hombre. En la primera visita que hizo no había podido fijarse bien en sus facciones… no era más que un muchachito bonito… y de dinero por su manera de vestir. Si estuviera en otra situación hubiese encontrado una forma de sacarle dinero.

— ¡¿Donde está Isabella Swan? —sus palabras no fueron una pregunta, si no una exigencia.

— ¿Isabella…? —puso un gesto pensativo—. Pasan tantas chicas por acá que yo…. ¡Oh claro! ¡Isabella! Ella renunció ayer en la madrugada, no he vuelto a saber más de ella… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más? —En ese momento, Edward supo que perdía su tiempo ahí.

/°/

_Mientras tanto en el departamento de Bella…_

Con pasos silenciosos, Jared el guardaespaldas de mayor edad que trabajaba en el burdel entró al departamento de Bella. Ya conocía ese lugar, había entrado miles de veces por petición de su jefa y por su _propia voluntad. _Soltó un suspiro y releyó la nota que tenía que dejar ahí.

_Puedes quedarte con Kevin. Lo siento, intenté estar con él y aunque lo quiero, sé que un mundo mejor me espera. Isabella._

_Pobre chica_, pensó. ¿Qué había hecho para pasar por tanto? Sacó esos pensamientos de su mente, a él no le correspondía pensar de ese modo, dejó la nota en una mesa y luego se dirigió a la habitación de Ally, su hija.

Quiso llorar al ver las oscuras marcas bajo sus ojos, ella no era nada mas un títere de Aretha en su obsesión por Bella… Si él no trabajara ahí quizás esto no tendría que estar pasando, pero en realidad para él era un paraíso el que su hija viviera en el departamento de Bella, el no podía llevarla a su casa por decisiones de Aretha… O la ayudaba, o la mataba… Y aunque Jared fuera un hombre casi dos veces más grande que Aretha, esa vieja tenía un poder metal único, sabía perfectamente cómo mover sus hilos y golpear justo en los puntos débiles de las personas.

Le removió suavemente el hombro hasta despertarla. Con la "desaparición" de Bella lo más lógico sería que ella se alejara de ese lugar.

— ¿Ya se la llevaron? —preguntó adormilada al ver a su padre. Sabía que este día llegaría, siempre Aretha se lo repetía, pero no había entendido que había hecho que se aceleraran las cosas— Es una pena, en realidad quería a Bella como una amiga…

— No lo sientas hija, era algo que tenía que suceder —dijo acariciando su cabello.

— Fue algo muy egoísta de mi parte, pero si no hubiese aceptado yo… —sollozó y su padre la abrazó.

— Basta, lo hecho está hecho, ahora tienes que salir de aquí.

— Te alcanzaré mañana en casa, si desapareciera yo también sería muy sospechoso —Jared asintió levemente antes de darle un beso a su hija en la frente.

Antes de marcharse vio por última vez la mesita donde estaba la nota. Jared quien tenía una razón para vivir, y esa era Ally, no le importó dejar la nota en ese lugar y marcharse. No le importó destruir a alguien en vez de salvarlo, para él en el mundo de mentiras solo existía su hija.

/°/

Edward corrió hacia su coche mientras el frío viento de Seattle le quemaba las mejillas, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que su hijo permanecía en el mismo lugar que antes y durmiendo plácidamente.

Condujo como un loco hacia el departamento de Bella, y con Kevin en sus brazos golpeó frenéticamente la puerta. Una Allison adormilada lo recibió.

— ¿Sabes algo de Bella? —le preguntó. Ella paseó su mirada en el, antes por estar drogada no se había detenido a ver el increíble parecido entre él y Kevin quien dormía con el rostro escondido en su cuello. _Debía ser el papá_, pensó. Tomó torpemente la nota que su padre antes había dejado y se la entregó a Edward.

— Volvió antes del burdel y dejó esto —susurró— ¿Tu te quedarás con Kevin? —A Edward le sorprendió la simpleza con la que hablaba Allison. Miró la nota y supo que era verdad todo lo que había deducido desde hace unos minutos.

Bella se había ido, sí, pero no por cuenta propia. Él la amaba y por eso mismo sabía que esa no era la letra de su Bella, sino una pobre imitación. De todas maneras no había necesitado ver esa estúpida nota para saber que ahí había algo oscuro, cuando Aretha habló con él lo supo al instante por todas las conversaciones que tuvo con Bella sobre ella. Miró a Ally y la furia se apoderó de él un instante al comprender que ella estaba siguiendo órdenes de Aretha, quiso enfrentarla y olvidarse de que ella era mujer, pero finalmente decidió seguirle la corriente de su historia.

— Es mi hijo y no dejaré que nadie más ponga sus sucias manos en él —la apartó del camino y pasó directamente hacia el cuarto de Bella, donde sacó la caja en donde ella había guardado esta tarde las cosas de Kevin y también sin que Ally se diera cuenta sacó algunas pertenencias de Bella. Iba a salir con una caja y un bolso en un brazo y con Kevin en el otro cuando vio el sobre color mantequilla sobre la cama.

— _¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó él._

— _Sí —dijo con una sonrisa—, ya ordené las cosas de Kevin, están en una caja en su habitación, también el sobre que está en la cama es para ti —se despidió de un beso rápido en la mejilla y se fue._

Maniobrando, tomó el sobre y salió de ese departamento para no volver nunca más. Sólo estando dentro de su coche, con Kevin dormido en su sillita y las cosas guardadas, se permitió llorar y mostrar algún sentimiento… ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que la había encontrado? ¿Cinco? Podrían ser más o menos, pero a él le desesperaba que el destino nuevamente se la volviera a quitar. Volvió a conducir como loco hasta la estación de policía más cercana, un policía con cara de sueño lo atendió.

— Secuestraron a mi novia —sollozó patéticamente. El policía enarcó una ceja y comenzó a teclear en su computador.

— ¿Nombre de la desaparecida? —preguntó.

— Isabella Marie Swan.

— ¿Edad?

— Diecinueve.

— ¿Dónde fue la última vez que la vio?

— Antes de que se fuera a su trabajo.

— ¿Consume algún tipo de droga o estupefaciente? —Edward arrugó el ceño e inclinó la cabeza para tratar de mirar lo que escribía el policía.

— No… ¿Son importantes esas preguntas para la investigación? —preguntó.

— Son importantes para la constancia —las cejas de Edward se volvieron a juntar.

— ¿Constancia?

— Es el aviso que usted hace a la policía de que la persona se ha perdido, si dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas no aparece, se comienza con la investigación —le aclaró.

— ¿Está diciendo que tengo que esperar dos días para buscarla? ¡¿Es imbécil? —le gritó— Ella podría estar muerta para ese momento.

— Cálmese joven, o lo tendré que pasar a una de las celdas —Edward lo miró con furia y recordó que tenía que estar con Kevin, así que a paso apresurado salió.

Dentro de su coche miró por el espejo retrovisor a su hijo quien aun dormía, eso estaba mejor, el no tenía porque ver a su papa corriendo y gritando como loco, pensó. Recostó su cabeza contra el manubrio y soltó unas lágrimas… _Bella, amor… ¿Dónde estás?_

El amanecer posándose en sus ojos le indicó que ya estaba siendo de día. No le importó saber la hora ni aclararse la voz antes de llamar al agente McCarthy.

— Agente McCarthy —sonó la voz aburrida de Emmett.

— ¿Emmett? —se le rompió la voz en un sollozo— Soy Edward Cullen, el que te habló ayer…

— ¿Pasó algo?

— Secuestraron a Bella… —Por la voz y la desesperación de Edward, Emmett pudo deducir que Bella era su novia— Desapareció —sollozó.

— Necesito que vengas a mi oficina, anota la dirección —Edward anotó rápidamente la dirección en su mano.

— Iré en unas horas, tengo que hacer algo antes —eso enfureció a Emmett.

— ¡¿Qué puede ser más importante? ¡Tu novia está en peligro! —le gritó.

— Mi hijo —respondió Edward dejando en silencio a Emmett—. Es mío y de Bella, no puedo arrastrarlo a esto… déjame dejarlo con alguien ¿Si? En un momento voy.

— Está bien —respondió Emmett de forma escueta. Había tratado de forma dura a Edward pensando que él no le estaba tomando la importancia necesaria a la situación, le había hervido la sangre al ver que él había estado en su misma situación de hace años y que no había reaccionado de forma debida, pero le había sorprendido el saber que ellos dos tenía un hijo que hacía una razón más para ayudar a Edward a encontrar a su novia. Para Emmett la situación ya se había vuelto personal… _tan parecidas las historias… el mismo dolor… la misma desesperación… solo que él ya la tenía a ella y luego la perdió._

Comenzó a recorrer el camino que debió seguir el día en que llegó al aeropuerto de Seattle, no tenía a donde más ir y esa era la única opción que le quedaba. Si fueran otras las circunstancias, se sentiría nervioso de presentarles a sus padres a Kevin, pero como esto ya era un asunto de desesperación, no sentía mayores nervios que los que le provocaban no encontrar a Bella. Tomó nuevamente su celular y marcó el número de su madre:

— ¿Edward? —respondió ella— ¿Dónde has estado? Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, hijo…

— Mamá… —la cortó sollozando. No sabía desde cuando se había convertido en una niñita que no paraba de llorar.

— ¿Qué pasó cielo? —al otro lado de la línea escuchó los murmullos de su padre y de su hermana.

— Voy para la casa… necesito que me hagas un favor.

— Esta bien, te esperamos acá.

Cortó y tomó la vía rápida para llegar a Forks. Miró nuevamente a su hijo por el espejo retrovisor y lo vio restregándose sus ojitos y bostezando tiernamente. Kevin había mirado a su alrededor sintiéndose confundido por el entorno, el lugar donde despertó no era igual al pecho de su mamá donde despertaba todas las mañanas. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando vio a su papá manejado en coche e inmediatamente se sintió más tranquilo.

Al llegar a su casa, Edward sacó rápidamente a Kevin y lo envolvió en una manta, Forks era más frío de lo que lo recordaba. Sus padres salieron a recibirlo inmediatamente, pero él entró de manera rápida a la casa pidiéndole a Carlisle, su padre que sacara las cosas que tenía en el coche. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la sala, solo se dedicaron a ver el aspecto demacrado de Edward quien aun tenía un bulto en sus brazos.

— ¿Nos dirás que sucedió? —preguntó Esme con voz preocupada.

— Encontré a Bella —todos contuvieron un respiro. Habían visto a Edward muy afectado cuando terminó con Bella, pero también sabían que ella no había tenido la culpa de nada.

— ¿Cómo está? —Edward torció el gesto. Prefería contarles otro día a que se había dedicado Bella.

— Bien, ella escapó de Forks embarazada —Esme soltó un jadeo mientras Edward seguía mirando el piso—. Yo sabía que lo estaba, ella me lo dijo, pero no le creí… bueno, ahora eso da lo mismo… Ella tuvo a nuestro bebé, se llama Kevin y aquí está —sacó a Kevin de su manta y lo dio vuelta para que mirara a su familia quienes lo veían con ternura.

— Es… igual a ti —dijo Carlisle asombrado. Después de unos segundos miró nuevamente a Edward— ¿Y Bella?

— Ella… —sollozó— a ella la secuestraron en la madrugada… yo no pude hacer nada —se encogió de hombros—, La fui a buscar, pero ya no estaba… —miró unos segundos a su hijo quien lo veía fijamente— Yo… quiero que cuiden a Kevin mientras yo la busco… ¿Pueden hacerlo? —Esme corrió hacia donde estaba su hijo y lo abrazó, luego tomó en brazos a Kevin y lo comenzó a arrullar.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó Carlisle de manera seria.

— Buscarla, si es necesario moveré todo Seattle, pero lo haré. Fui a la policía ya, pero es inútil, no pueden hacer nada si no pasan dos días de desaparición, así que contraté un investigador —miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las siete de la mañana, habían pasado ya tres horas desde que su Bella estaba desaparecida. Se despidió de sus padres con un abrazo no sin antes tomar el sobre que Bella le había dado, y también se despidió de su hijo con un apretado beso en su mejilla, quizás se había perdido sus primeros pasos, quizás no había visto su primera sonrisa, o le había privado de un padre en sus primeros meses, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no permitiría que él no estuviera sin su madre. Por su hijo movería cielo, mar y tierra con tal de encontrar a Bella.

Se arrastró por los pisos del edificio en donde vivía Emmett, se sentía desorbitado y como si no valiera nada, como si su amor no valiera nada… ¿De qué le servía amarla y recuperarla si se la habían vuelto a quitar? ¿Qué le podrían haber hecho en estas horas?

Emmett lo miró con lástima y compasión, sintió un profundo dolor al verlo en ese estado cuando supo que Edward era el reflejo de él mismo hace unos años atrás. Lo dejó pasar a su departamento y lo invitó a sentarse en su sillón.

— Comencemos… —quizás no era el momento de ser tan frío, pero debían apresurarse en la búsqueda— Necesito que me relates los hechos…

— Ambos tuvimos un noviazgo en la secundaria y duró hasta el primer año de universidad —susurró mirando fijamente sus manos—, por motivos de celos míos terminamos, ella estaba embarazada y se marchó. Nos reencontramos hace unos días después de un año y cuatro meses… en resumidas cuentas: me di cuenta en donde trabajaba, la quise ayudar, ella aceptó y hoy se suponía que era el día en que íbamos a irnos los tres con nuestro bebé, pero desapareció. Al igual que los días anteriores la pasé a buscar a la salida porque era peligroso para ella, un día casi la violan… Ella siempre salía a las cuatro, pero tardó demasiado… —enterró su rostro en las manos y comenzó a llorar. Emmett con su corazón dulce quería acompañarlo y quizás comportarse como una niña y llorar junto a él, pero luchó para mantenerse en su asiento.

— ¿Tienes sospechosos?

— La vieja… ella —hipó— se llama Aretha y es la dueña del local… Bella me contó que tenía una obsesión con ella, la había amenazado con hacerle algo a nuestro hijo si ella se marchaba —dijo—, cuando la fui a buscar hablé con ella y me dijo que había renunciado el día anterior, pero eso no es verdad, Bella hoy iba a renunciar…

— ¿Tienes alguna prueba? —dijo mirando por un segundo el sobre que Edward tenía completamente arrugado en su regazo.

— En el departamento de ella dejaron una nota en donde ella renunciaba a nuestro hijo, pero la dejé allá —Emmett se contuvo de soltar una maldición—, pero tengo esto, son las cosas que iba te enviar por FAX esta mañana —Emmett las tomó y las comenzó a ojear… todo eso servía… compra y venta de drogas, adulteraciones en algunos contratos…

— Necesito una foto de ella —Edward rebuscó rápidamente en su billetera y sacó la foto que había tenido desde siempre, en donde ella sonreía tiernamente a la cámara.

Emmett le entregó la imagen después de fotocopiarla. Al ver a Isabella había vuelto a tener los mismos estremecimientos de hace unos minutos, la luz de los ojos de ella le recordaba nuevamente a Rosalie.

— ¿Fuiste a la policía ya? —Edward asintió— Por tu rostro diría que no te ayudaron en nada… —se recordó a si mismo llorándole a un policía cuando Rose se perdió— te contaré un secreto… tengo unos contactos en el FBI, ahora los llamaré para ver que pueden averiguar… —ojalá él tuviera más suerte y encontraran algo, no como pasó con el… a ella se la tragó la tierra.

Marcó el número de teléfono y esperó a que atendieran…

— ¿Emmett? —habló una voz masculina— Lo siento, no hemos encontrado información…

— No Jasper, esto es para otro caso —se apresuró a decir con la garganta apretada. Era muy diferente que el dijera el nombre de ella en su mente en vez de que se lo dijeran otras personas, no se sentía igual—. Es bastante similar —eso no pasó desapercibido para Edward, quien bajó la mirada inmediatamente cuando Emmett se giró para verlo—. Acaban de secuestrar a una chica de diecinueve años, no se cree que pidan rescate… la chica trabajaba como prostituta en un local de Seattle…

— ¿Cómo se llama ella? —preguntó Jasper.

— Isabella Marie Swan… es delgada, mide un metro sesenta y cinco, cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos cafés. —comenzó a decir todos los datos que le había proporcionado Edward— se cree que la secuestró la dueña del local en donde trabajaba, Aretha Kennedy...

— Tiene un nombre raro —no pudo evitar decir Jasper.

— Sí, el local se llama Aretha K —susurró—. Ten cuidado, es probable que no sea el verdadero nombre de ella.

— ¿Crees que esto esté ligado con el tráfico de mujeres? —preguntó Jasper.

— Sí, puede ser, pero por lo que dice el novio de la chica, la dueña del local tenía una obsesión con Isabella —dijo— ¿Quiénes trabajarán en esta investigación?

— Sólo Jane y yo, no podemos incluir a más personas, nos descubrirían.

— Ok, tengo una información que Isabella encontró antes de desaparecer y su fotografía, ¿te la envío por FAX?

— Lo siento, está averiado, le informaré a Jane para que lo pase a recoger a tu departamento.

— No hay problemas, adiós.

Emmett colgó y miró intensamente a Edward quien se veía desvalido mirando el piso. El debía moverse y ponerse los pantalones, nunca encontraría a Bella si no hacía eso.

— Yo trabajaré aquí, pero necesito que tu trabajes por tu cuenta, debes pegar afiches, preguntar por las calles… lo que se te ocurra, si quieres salvar a tu novia debes buscarla —le dijo firmemente—. Tienes miles de razones para hacerlo, Edward, la principal es el amor que le tienes a ella y a tu hijo… ¿Qué son ellos para ti?

— Mi razón de vivir —dijo Edward, como si fuera obvio.

— Si es así, entonces ya no importa el _cómo_ harás algo, sólo importará encontrarla… —Iba a decirle algo más, pero en ese instante Emmett tuvo que ir a abrir la puerta ya que alguien estaba tocando el timbre.

— Jane, ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó mientras la invitaba a pasar y la llevaba a donde estaba Edward quien ni siquiera la miró pues se encontraba procesando las palabras de Emmett.

— Bien —dijo mirando al chico que estaba sentado en el sillón de Emmett mirando una fotografía, parecía loco...— Jasper dijo que necesitabas que pasara a buscar algo —En realidad no estaba prestando mucha atención a los papeles que le daba Emmett, su interés se había fijado en el chico del cabello desordenado… ¿Qué le sucedería? Quizás estaría vinculado con el nuevo caso de Emmett.

—… Entonces eso es todo —cuando se reaccionó Emmett le había entregado una carpeta repleta de papeles con una foto de una chica puesta con un clip en la tapa.

Edward había estado mirando la foto se Bella durante varios minutos, en realidad estaba tomando fuerzas para lo que ahora venía… estaba con unas ojeras pronunciadas, falta de sueño, sin comer y apestaba por no ducharse, pero eso no importaba a la hora de buscar a su Bella. Decidido a encontrarla el mismo en el lugar que fuera y sin importarle nada, se paró del sillón de Emmett y se fue diciendo un:_la encontraré._

Para Jane quien había estado mirando a Edward, le fue imposible no percatarse de cómo el chico de cabellos despeinados se paraba del sillón. Al ver su estado sintió lastima por él y a la vez sintió una calidez en su corazón… el chico era guapo y se encontraba con el corazón herido… ¿Podría ella ayudarle? Preparó una sonrisa pequeña pero cautivante en su rostro cuando el pasó frente a ella, e inevitablemente su ceño se frunció al ver que él no la tomaba en cuenta.

Miró el expediente que le había entregado Emmett y pensó que quizá podría implicarse más de lo necesario en esa búsqueda si el chico estaba vinculado en ella. _Isabella Swan… _leyó y al ver la foto sacó la conclusión de que aquel chico estaba buscando a su hermana. No quiso corroborar sus conclusiones con Emmett, y más dispuesta que siempre a ayudar, se marchó hacia el departamento de Jasper,_había una nueva búsqueda que iniciar…_

* * *

><p><em>Jejeje Hola.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Desde ahora empieza a haber mucho mas movimiento en esto. Algunas se preguntarán... ¿Dónde demonios está Bella?, pero calma... que en el próximo capi se sabrá que pasó con ella._

_Algunas me dijeron sus teorías... y la que ganó entre todas fue que Ally era Rose, pero no sé si vieron en este capi que ella no es Rose, por lo tanto estaban equivocadas. Las que acertaron fueron Mary28Cullen y MarieChangChristensen ... Pueden pedirme algo chicas :)_

_Karel: No te preocupes, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que acá se resuelvan algunas de tus dudas._

_Gracias por todo y recuerden el lema que salía en la foto de este fic... "Una traición, una prostituta y DOS héroes."... e irremediablemente llegará el héroe que le faltaba a Bella en dos capis más :)_

_Espero que estén bien._

_Isa.x_


	7. Un paso más cerca

_Sólo la trama es mía._

_Gracias a la super beta-bitch Diana Mendez (TheDC1809)_ _de Betas FFAD _(_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /)_____

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

**7. Un paso más cerca.**

_..._

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar muy distinto al que amanecía todas las mañanas. Las paredes ennegrecidas de humedad habían cambiado por unas blancas y limpias, se veía todo espacioso y se respiraba tranquilidad, pero a pesar de todo eso, no podía estar bien consigo misma. Algo faltaba y ella sabía qué.

Los sollozos comenzaron a brotar de manera involuntaria de su boca. ¿Qué mierda había sucedido? Lo último que recordaba eran las sucias manos de Aretha tapándole la boca… Sí, ahora entendía todo… Aretha era la culpable de todo esto. Lloró aún más con frustración al comprender que algo le estaba impidiendo ser feliz en la vida.

Corrió como posesa hacia la puerta blanca y trató de abrirla sin ningún buen resultado, lo único que lograba era lastimarse las muñecas golpeándola y presionando fuertemente la manilla. Dió un largo gemido de frustración y se tendió en el piso a pensar en qué debía hacer. Necesitaba estar con Kevin y con Edward, debía volver, pero las soluciones y posibles escapatorias quedaban reducidas al ver como en toda la habitación, había sólo una pequeña ventana demasiado alta y estrecha como para ser una vía de escape. Los fuertes rayos de sol colándose por la ventana la distrajeron unos momentos, esos rayos cálidos significaban sólo una cosa… ya no estaba en Seattle, y mucho menos en algún lugar de Washington.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse por el lado contrario de la puerta, y en un acto casi frenético, se puso atenta y en guardia para prepararse ante cualquier cosa que viniera del otro lado. Se escuchó el ruido de unas llaves y posteriormente la puerta abriéndose. Su asombro fue gigante al ver a una monja anciana entrar por ella seguida de una joven mujer rubia quien la miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó la monja. Bella buscó las palabras correctas en su mente, de ninguna manera se sentiría bien, incluso, la palabra "mal" no alcanzaba a llenar todos los agujeros de lo que sentía en ese momento.

— Eso no importa —su voz ronca la sorprendió— ¡Por favor!, tengo que irme de aquí, mi hijo me espera… ¡ayúdeme! —suplicó cogiendo el borde de la túnica de la anciana. Ella la miró con una expresión pensativa y a la vez confundida.

— La señora Aretha nos dijo que tenías problemas mentales —le sorprendió lo fría que se escuchó la voz de la monja y en un instante alternó la mirada desde ella hasta la muchacha rubia quien miraba de manera confusa a la anciana—. Tienes que meterte en la cabeza que tú no tienes ningún hijo… Las drogas te han hecho muy mal —. ¿Drogas?

— Usted está equivocada —silenciosas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos—. Mi hijo se llama Kevin y tiene siete meses… déjeme ir con él —recordó que tenía una foto de él en su billetera y comenzó a buscarla en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, pero se encontró con que estaba con una túnica blanca parecida a la que usaban los enfermos en los hospitales—. ¿Y mis cosas? ¡¿Dónde están mis cosas?!

— Las botamos, aquí no necesitarás nada de eso —respondió con voz solemne. Bella gruñó no por el hecho de que le hayan botado sus pertenencias, sino porque en ellas tenía una foto de Kevin y otra de Edward… ahora eran muy importantes para ella. Tomó un impulso y dirigió su mano hacia la mejilla de la monja arañándole el rostro en un intento de darle una bofetada—. Eres una… —la anciana cerró fuertemente los ojos con impotencia mientras se tocaba su mejilla adolorida. Esa muchacha de cabello castaño era tal cual como la había descrito la señora Aretha: desquiciada, drogadicta y casi endemoniada— Rosalie cierra la puerta —le ordenó a la joven rubia quien acató de inmediato.

Lo siguiente pasó en menos de un segundo. La anciana golpeó fuertemente en el rostro a Bella, haciendo que tanto como Rosalie y como ella soltaran un jadeo, luego en un movimiento rápido, sacó una jeringa y la clavó directamente en el delicado brazo de Bella quien aún no se recuperaba del golpe en su rostro.

Rosalie durante los casi cuatro años que estaba en ese convento, nunca había visto a la hermana Katherine Müller tratar de esa manera a una muchacha y mucho menos había visto que ella utilizara las jeringas que sólo estaban predestinadas para las residentes que poseían esquizofrenia.

Bella pudo sentir como algo la golpeaba fuertemente desde que la aguja de la jeringa pinchó su brazo, luego no supo cómo, pero se encontraba con la vista nublada, llena de nauseas y cada vez mas agotada. Finalmente, aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas, terminó por desmayarse en el frío piso de la habitación.

Rosalie esperó pacientemente a que la hermana Müller se marchara de la habitación, y cuando lo hizo, rápidamente tomó a Bella de los brazos y la recostó en la cama. Algo le decía a ella que no debía creer en lo que la señora Aretha había dicho, esa chica no podía ser una drogadicta y mucho menos una demente, por el simple hecho de que no se parecía a ninguna de las muchachas que llegaban al convento a pedir ayuda.

Entonces Rosalie, que no recordaba nada de su vida y que misteriosamente había llegado a ese convento hace casi cuatro años, tomó la decisión de ayudar a esa chica fuera como fuera. Había algo en ella que le decía que merecía tener la libertad que ella misma no tenía por estar encerrada en ese convento. Quizás existían muchas más oportunidades en la vida para Bella, que para ella. Tapó a Bella suavemente con la colcha y salió rápidamente de la habitación para dejar un momento a solas a la extraña chica, pero en su caminar por el pasillo unos bultos en un cuarto le llamaron la atención. Con sutileza para no despertar dudas en nadie, los recogió y hurgó dentro de ellos, encontrando los vaqueros y la camiseta de alguna chica con una billetera, en la cual se encontraba una fotografía de un bebé recién nacido y otra de un chico de no más de diecisiete años. Dejó de lado los billetes que había ahí, las tarjetas de diferentes lugares y encontró lo que más le interesaba, la identificación que rezaba el nombre de "Isabella Marie Swan" y en cuya foto aparecía la chica que estaba encerrada en la habitación… después de todo no habían botado sus cosas y Rosalie había encontrado otra forma de ayudarle.

/°/

Edward se encontraba en su departamento sacando fotocopias de los afiches para buscar a Bella con desesperación. Había imprimido más de cien afiches, pero aún así le seguía pareciendo poco. Miró su reloj y se dió cuenta de que ya eran las tres de la tarde, debía ir por Kevin a la casa de sus padres, no estaba bien que su hijo estuviera solo tanto tiempo. El timbre sonó y se apresuró a abrir, Emmett le había dicho que debía estar atento a cualquier cosa.

— Hola… ¿Eres Edward? — una chica rubia lo miraba con atención bajo el umbral de su puerta.

— Sí, soy yo —miró su reloj distraídamente—, la verdad es que iba saliendo, ¿necesitas algo? —Jane se sintió rechazada un momento, pero luego comprendió que quizás el tenía que buscar a su hermanita… _que egoísta eres, Jane_, pensó.

— Si, se trata sobre tu búsqueda… —no alcanzó a decir más y sintió como Edward la jalaba hacía el interior de su departamento.

— ¡¿Tienes alguna noticia? ¡¿La encontraron? —dijo tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola. Jane emitió unos pequeños quejidos y eso bastó para que Edward la soltara— Perdón… debes entenderme, es la desesperación por encontrarla.

— No te preocupes —dijo llevando su mano a la mejilla de Edward quien frunció el ceño y apartó rápidamente el rostro—. Debe ser difícil perder así a un familiar —a Edward tampoco le gustó eso, ella hablaba casi suponiendo que Bella era su prima y que definitivamente ya no la encontraría.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó agrandando aun más la distancia entre ellos.

— Lo siento, mi nombre es Jane Hoffman y soy agente del FBI —dijo tendiéndole la mano—. También colaboro en algunos casos con Emmett McCarthy, como en el caso de tu hermana —Edward frunció aun más el ceño y habló aun sin estrechar su mano junto a la de Jane.

— ¿Mi hermana…? —dijo sentándose en un sillón. Jane rápidamente lo siguió y se sentó junto a él— ¿Sucede algo con Alice?

— No sabía que tenías dos hermanas —dijo la rubia con aire distraído—, pero yo hablo de Isabella Swan, tu otra hermana —Edward iba a hablar, pero Jane le puso un dedo en sus labios y le cogió la mano suavemente—. Quiero que sepas, que aunque me conozcas desde ahora cuentas con todo mi apoyo, encontraremos a Isabella y volverás a ser feliz —susurró—. Permíteme ayudarte y ser _por ahora_ tu amiga —Edward se soltó rápidamente y caminó rápido hacia la fotocopiadora tomando los afiches para buscar a Bella junto con las llaves de su Volvo— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó Jane. Edward tomó unas cuantas respiraciones que no le sirvieron de nada para calmarse, ya que gritó de todas formas.

— ¡Esta mujer no es mi hermana! —gritó con aire contenido y con los ojos brillantes— ¡Ella…! —acercó un afiche al rostro de Jane y apuntó furiosamente el rostro de Bella— ¡Ella es la mujer que amo! —Jane comenzó a negar fervientemente con su cabeza, no podía creer que aquella chica escuálida podría ser digna del amor de Edward— Disculpa si te asuste nuevamente, pero me molestó un poco que creyeras eso —dijo Edward quien había malinterpretado la incredulidad del rostro de la chica, creyendo que era temor lo que sentía.

— Tú… no… ¿Cómo puede ella ser tu novia? Disculpa mi sinceridad, pero es algo difícil de creer —eso terminó por colmar la paciencia de Edward quien tomó a Jane de un brazo y la arrastró hacia fuera de su departamento.

— Escucha, te acabo de conocer y no me importa lo que digas ni tus opiniones, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar escuchando tus idioteces —salió de su departamento cerrándolo con llave y corrió por las escaleras dejando a Jane sola y confundida parada frente a la puerta.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Primero, Edward podía estar prometido, pero quizás no muerto, y segundo, ella aún tenía que seguir con la búsqueda de Isabella Swan, quizás eso le ayudaba aún más en sus futuros propósitos.

/°/

Edward llegó rápidamente a Forks y no se detuvo ningún minuto hasta tener a su hijo en sus brazos. Kevin aun conservaba en sus ropas el aroma de Bella y eso sin duda le ayudaba a calmarse.

— ¿Alguna noticia? —preguntó Esme con esperanza. Edward despegó su nariz del cuerpo de su hijo y negó suavemente en dirección a su madre.

— Estaré un rato con Kevin y luego iré a pegar más afiches por el otro lado de Seattle, ¿dónde está papá? — dijo mirando a su alrededor.

— Está en la empresa, quiso ausentarse unos días pero ya sabes, el trabajo lo llama —se encogió de hombros— Tu hermana está en su habitación, quería hablar contigo de algo.

Esme se acercó a Edward tranquilamente y dejó un beso en su frente y luego en la de su nieto. ¿Cuántos errores había cometido ella como madre? Quizás demasiados. Siempre les enseñó a sus hijos que no debían creer en todo lo que se les decía, pero nunca pensó que tendría que enseñarles lo contrario, a confiar. Si no fuera por eso, Edward quizás se habría detenido a escuchar a Bella hace meses y todo por lo que estaban pasando ahora no sería nada más que algo inexistente, pero como la vida no estaba hecha del pasado, Esme suspiró pensadamente y se dirigió a la sala a su tarea de tejer un pequeño abrigo para su nieto.

— ¿Necesitabas algo, Alice? —preguntó Edward asomándose a la puerta de su hermana con Kevin en sus brazos. Alice quien estaba sobre su cama le indicó con un gesto a que pasara.

— ¿Cómo estás? —dijo cuando su hermano se sentó frente a ella en su cama. Edward dejó a Kevin jugando con unos cojines y se acercó a besar la frente de su hermana.

— No podría decirte como… —musitó con voz ahogada— Es como si por segunda vez se llevaran parte de mi vida.

— ¿Y dónde está la otra parte de tu vida? —dijo tomando a su sobrino y arrullándolo en sus brazos.

— En tus brazos, gracias a él no me he vuelto loco —dijo dando una ligera sonrisa—. Es igual a su madre, puede calmarme y me acepta aunque cometa errores —pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Alice habló.

— Bella podría haberlo dado en adopción, pero no lo hizo… para mí esa es una razón aún más poderosa que me hace amarla y añorarla más, creo que nunca tendré una amiga como ella otra vez —dijo pasando tranquilamente la mano por la cabeza de Kevin—. Cuando ella desapareció de Forks, me sentí muy sola… Ella era mi mejor amiga y Jacob se estaba convirtiendo en uno —susurró—. En fin, ella se fue y tú entraste en un tipo de depresión, pero ¿en qué lugar quedaba yo? Quizás es un pensamiento egoísta, pero mi hermano ya no estaba y mis amigos tampoco —suspiró pesadamente y luego dejó un beso en la mejilla de Kevin—. Pero creo que ya no es tiempo de lamentarse esas cosas, ahora tenemos un regalo más grande —señaló al bebé que descansaba en sus brazos—, y sólo tenemos que preocuparnos por encontrar a Bella.

Edward miró unos segundos a su hermana y comprendió el porqué de su amor más grande hacia Bella. Alice Cullen no era la hija biológica ni de Esme ni de Carlisle, por el contrario era una niña a la que habían abandonado a las afueras de las empresas Cullen, y Carlisle al verla no pudo resistirse al llevarla a su casa y aceptarla como a una hija más. Por ese entonces Edward sólo tenía seis años, y encontrarse de la noche a la mañana con una niña de cinco años no fue para nada un desafío, sino que fue una alegría por tener una hermanita con quien jugar. Según él, la cigüeña había actuado y Santa le había traído adelantado el regalo que había pedido en Navidad desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

— ¿Alguna vez te has sentido fuera de lugar en la familia? —dijo con indecisión Edward.

— No, pero en momentos como este quisiera ser hija de Esme y Carlisle, quisiera decir que Kevin sacó un rasgo de mí, pero es obvio que eso no sucederá —se encogió los hombros con tristeza—. Creo que mis hijos podrán sacar algo de mí, pero tampoco tendrán ese cabello despeinado —dijo pasando la mano por la cabeza de Edward con una sonrisa triste— Tampoco la sonrisa ladeada… —Edward tomó la mano de su hermana y la besó suavemente.

— Quizás Kevin no sacará rasgos tuyos, pero puede tener un corazón parecido al tuyo y al de Bella —susurró—, puede aprender a hacer pucheros o a ganarse a alguien con una mirada… —Alice asintió con emoción y dejó que su hermano envolviera con sus brazos a ella y a Kevin.

El celular de Edward sonando los sacó de su abrazo. Edward le hizo gestos a Alice y se separó de ella para hablar mejor.

— ¿Edward? —dijo Emmett al otro lado de la línea— ¡Tengo noticias! —Edward sintió como lo envolvía un aura de tranquilidad, por fin habían encontrado unas pistas para llegar hasta donde estaba su Bella.

— ¿Cuáles son, Emmett? —trató de que su voz no sonara débil.

— Ayer en la madrugada, Aretha viajó hacia San Francisco con una muchacha, la cual estaba dormida y ella decía que era su hija —dijo—. He enviado a recoger testimonios a California y mucha gente dice haber visto a Aretha y a alguien quien coincide con las características de Bella.

— ¡¿Y qué están esperando? ¡¿Por qué no la han atrapado?! —gritó.

— ¡Cálmate! —le ordenó Emmett—. ¿Sabes lo grande que es California? La vieja un día podría estar en San Francisco un día y al otro cruzando la frontera de México. Necesitamos ir lento pero seguro… Escucha Edward, un paso en falso y estamos acabados.

— ¿Puedo ir a California hoy mismo? —preguntó con voz temblorosa— Quiero pegar más afiches por las calles y alertar a la policía.

— Aún no, yo te mandaré un mensaje luego y te diré que hacer —Emmett suspiró a través de la línea, por fin algo le estaba resultando bien, quizás no había encontrado a Rosalie, pero si estaba encontrando a Bella.

Pasaron tres horas en que Edward junto a su hermana y a su hijo se quedaron dormidos, pero luego de unos minutos más, a Edward lo despertó el sonido de su celular vibrando, era un mensaje de Emmett.

_Puedes viajar a San Francisco hoy mismo y tapizar las calles con la foto de Bella. La vieja volvió a Seattle sola para despistarnos. _

Terminó de leer el mensaje y corrió en busca de mudas de ropa para Kevin, no se iría a otro estado sin su hijo. El revuelo despertó a Alice quien al enterarse de los planes de Edward se ofreció a acompañarlo.

— Puede ser peligroso —dijo su hermano.

— Me importa una mierda, no dejaré que vayas solo, además no podrás cuidar de Kevin y a la vez buscar a Bella —Edward la miró unos segundos y Alice pegó un brinquito y aplaudió al saber que su hermano había aceptado.

_San Francisco los esperaba... y Bella también._

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo estoy aquí con el nuevo capi.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado... ¡Bella está en un lugar soleado! ¡Y Edward va a San Francisco, California que es un lugar soleado! ¿Se encontrarán? Sinceramente, quiero que tengan en cuenta de que de alguna forma el drama tiene que comenzar a acabar, ellos no pueden pasar la vida sufriendo y después de eso entraríamos mas o menos a hacerle honor al nombre del fic, Edward o quien sea, tiene comenzar a hacerlo, alguien tiene que comenzar a reparar a Bella._

_El próximo capitulo está listo y beteado gracias a Diana, puedo subirlo cuando quiera, pero creo que lo haré la próxima semana como corresponde :)_

_Espero que estén muy bien, gracias por todo el cariño que me dan a mi y a este fic._

_Isa._


	8. Escape en California

_La trama es mía y la fabulosa Saga Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer._

_Gracias a mi la gran beta-bitch Diana Mendez _(TheDC1809) _de Betas FFAD _(_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /)___ Gracias a ella tienen este capitulo hoy. Les recomiendo su fic Lolita... es muy sexy. Pasen a leerlo.__

* * *

><p>...<p>

**8. Escape en California**

...

Bella despertó nuevamente de su estado de letargo y se encontró nuevamente con los rayos solares. Ya había pasado un nuevo día sin su hijo.

Lloró silenciosamente mientras pensaba en cuanto le gustaría estar con él en ese momento, y se permitió pensar en las personas que la rodeaban en su vida.

_¿Aretha?_ La odiaba con toda su alma.

_¿Ally?_ Cerró fuertemente los ojos no queriendo pensar en esa chica drogadicta. Pobrecita.

_¿Jacob?_ Rogó para que su hermano cuidara a Kevin desde el cielo.

_¿Edward?_ Sintió que era el momento justo para que su amor la salvara, era el minuto en que ella esperaba por él.

_¿Kevin?_ Sollozó aun más fuerte y musitó un "_te amo bebé_".

Pero antes de dejarse vencer por la oscuridad, recordó que ella nunca había sido una princesa. Recordó que no necesitó ser una para sacar adelante a su hijo y que tampoco necesitaba a un príncipe para que viniera a rescatarla por más que quisiera. Ella era mucho más que todo eso y hoy en el frío cuarto blanco lucharía por su hijo.

Al igual que ayer, sintió como alguien abría la puerta y de manera silenciosa se puso contra la pared detrás de la puerta aguardando a que entrara nuevamente la monja de ayer, pero esta vez la sorpresa le duró unos segundos al encontrarse con una monja un poco más pequeña por la que sintió un poco de lástima antes copiar los movimientos de Aretha hace unas noches y tapar la boca de la monja con su mano para luego empujarla y correr hacia el exterior de la habitación trancando la puerta antes de escapar.

Le sorprendió unos minutos encontrarse con pasillos y pasillos blancos llenos de paz falsa, pero no dejó que eso interrumpiera su carrera a la hora de escapar de ese lugar. Sintió como el aire le fallaba en los pulmones, pero no pensó en detenerse aun más al sentir como gritaban y la trataban de atrapar a sus espaldas.

Finalmente y luego de atravesar un gran portón logró salir de aquella cárcel y corrió lo mas que pudo para nunca más ser encontrada por aquellas monjas.

Cuando el asfixiante sol de San Francisco le quemó aun más sus pies se detuvo, andando con cautela entre los pasajes silenciosos y calurosos de aquel lugar en donde Bella desconocía su nombre.

— ¡Ahí está! —escuchó que alguien gritó a sus espaldas e ignorando el dolor de sus pies corrió nuevamente, pensando sólo en Edward y en su hijo como meta de esa carrera.

Cuando paró de correr se encontraba en otro lugar desconocido, del cual sólo podía reconocer la briza marina que rondaba por ese sector. Algo la impulsó a correr aun mas haciendo que chocara estrepitosamente con alguien.

— ¡Lo siento!, ¿te encuentras bien? —un hombre joven de cabello negro y ojos celestes le habló a la vez que la tomaba por los hombros. Bella abrió la boca para hablar pero de ella no salió ningún sonido, trató varias veces de hacerlo, pero tampoco lo logró.

Alexander quien pasaba por las calles de San Francisco para llegar a su casa, se sorprendió al chocar con una chica pequeña y frágil quien vestía una túnica blanca de hospital.

_Un ángel ha llegado a mí._

La miró fijamente encontrando atisbos de dolor y desesperación en sus ojos, pasó la mirada por su cabello color chocolate brillante pero enmarañado y luego por sus labios secos, su mejilla algo hinchada por algún golpe y finalmente por sus pies oscurecidos de tierra y heridos por el sol.

Hubiese pensado que ella era una chica que se había escapado del centro de salud mental, pero como él mismo trabajaba en ese lugar haciendo sus prácticas de psiquiatra, sabía que ella no pertenecía al centro, y algo le dijo que ella no pertenecía a California.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Bella asintió frenéticamente. Alexander la tomó de brazo y la llevó hasta su casa que quedaba a unos metros de donde se encontraban. La hizo sentarse en las sillas del porche al ver su mirada asustada— Ok, mi nombre es Alexander, dime Alex… ¿Puedes hablar algo? —Bella negó y Alex comenzó a utilizar su mecanismo de terapeuta— ¿Eres muda? —la chica negó. De pronto recordó las primeras clases que le hizo su profesora enseñándole en psicoanálisis.

"_En el psicoanálisis se postulaba la histeria conversiva como un método de diagnóstico, que es en palabras simples cuando una persona sufre un shock psicológico que se manifiesta físicamente. Pueden sufrir molestias musculares o perdida de movilidad entre otras cosas."_

— ¿Sufriste algo…? ¿Maltratos, abusos…? —preguntó con cautela. Bella negó desesperada por decirle de alguna forma lo que necesitaba— ¿Necesitas a alguien? —Bella abrió la boca para gritar y así poder comunicarse de alguna forma, pero lo único que consiguió fue sentir un gran mareo y luego la sensación de su rostro acercarse demasiado al piso.

Alexander alcanzó a tomar a Bella por los hombros y así evitar que se diera en plena nariz contra el piso. Al ver que no reaccionaba, la tomó en brazos y se sintió extrañamente maravillado al ver el peso pluma de la chica… Seguía siendo para el muy frágil, pero a la vez muy atrayente.

Dudó unos instantes sobre qué hacer con ella y decidió finalmente recostarla en la habitación de invitados antes de llamar a su doctor para que la revisara.

El hombre de cabellos canos no preguntó sobre el cómo aquella chica había llegado a ese lugar, sólo se limito a analizarla y a decirle a Alex su resultado.

— Sólo fue una descompensación posiblemente de su sistema nervioso —su mirada se tiñó de lástima—. Por la dilatación pupilar y su ritmo cardiaco puedo decir que estuvo a punto de sufrir una sobredosis hace algunas horas y que eso acarreó el desmayo ahora —Alexander iba a hablar, pero el doctor lo detuvo—. Antes de que pienses algo erróneo quiero que mires su brazo —tomó el brazo de Bella y lo alzó—. Esa marca es por donde entró la droga en una inyección, pero ella no fue la que clavó la jeringa. Llevo viendo estos casos hace muchos años y se distinguir cuando alguien es forzado a algo o no —suspiró—. Es un tanto riesgoso administrarle calmantes, pero te dejaré una dosis por cualquier cosa además de un suero para que se le limpie el estómago.

Alex despidió al doctor y tomó la receta con otros remedios que él le había dado. Era extraña la manera en que aquella chica había llegado a su vida y aún más extraño era el que él la aceptara sin importarle nada. Se dijo así mismo que solo era por su vocación de servicio y de psiquiatra.

Se sentó junto a ella y observó como aún en sueños, sus rasgos parecían desesperados e intranquilos y luchó contra las ansias de alisar su ceño, pero no lo logró. Pasó su dedo de manera delicada por la suave piel de Bella e hizo que sus cejas dejaran de juntarse. Después de unos segundos en que todo parecía estar en calma, su cuerpo nuevamente cobró vida propia y pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de la chica extraña.

Bella quien estaba en un estado medio inconsciente, entreabrió los ojos con dificultad y lo único que logró ver fue la figura joven y varonil de un hombre. Por un segundo no recordó lo que le había sucedido hace unos días y como estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con hombres gordos y viejos del burdel, creyó fielmente que ese hombre era su Edward. Finalmente ella lo amaba y no podía luchar más contra eso.

— _Edward…_ —suspiró con cariño y luego volvió a su estado inconsciente. Alex dejó caer la mano pesadamente y sin decir nada se paró y se dirigió a comprar los remedios al centro de San Francisco.

Era obvio que la chica ángel tendría a alguien más, era obvio que la chica peso pluma tenía a alguien que la buscaba, y era muy estúpido el que se haya ilusionado con ella conociéndola desde hace casi una hora. _Muy, muy estúpido._

Bella en sus sueños se sentía demasiado bien por volver a estar junto a Edward, lo amaba y entre tanta penumbra por fin había alcanzado su trozo de cielo, de donde no se permitiría moverse más. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y trató de alzar las manos para tocar a Edward, pero lo único que encontró fue oscuridad.

/°/

Rosalie escuchó un ajetreo en el convento y corrió a ver lo que sucedía. Se encontró con una reverenda quejándose en el piso y la habitación de la chica extraña vacía.

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron alerta a la búsqueda de la nueva reclusa del convento y ella se quedó sola en aquella habitación decidiendo que hacer. No se creía nada lo que les había dicho la señora Aretha, pensaba que todo eso era una mentira y todo eso fue corroborado al escuchar una conversación de otras monjas en el pasillo. Se recostó silenciosamente contra la pared para escuchar.

— Si Aretha se entera de esto estamos muertas… —dijo con voz afligida una de las dos monjas.

— Hay que encontrar a la loca esa, no sé qué tiene de importante, pero sin esa chiquilla ya no tendremos más dinero.

— ¿Por qué no pudo ser como el caso de la otra muchacha? —se lamentó una y Rosalie frunció mas el ceño al no entender.

— Ya… —la consoló una— Da igual, la encontrarán de todas formas —sintió como los pasos se alejaban de donde ella estaba y aprovechó para ir a buscar nuevamente las pertenencias de Isabella.

Con la excusa de ir a comprar algo a una tienda, salió del convento que tanto odiaba y se alejó unas cuantas calles a llamar por el teléfono público. Si ella podía salvar a alguien lo haría, no importaba como, no dejaría que nadie más cayera en lo de ella.

_Algunos minutos antes en Seattle._

Emmett se pasaba las manos por su cabello frenéticamente. Habían rastreado a Aretha, pero ella había vuelto a Seattle sola y sin dejar rastro alguno en San Francisco, sin contar las personas que la vieron en el aeropuerto. Llamó una vez más a Edward a su celular para preguntarle sobre como andaban las cosas, pero el chico una vez mas no contestó. Marcó nuevamente diciéndose a sí mismo que esa sería la última llamada.

— ¿Diga? —contestó una mujer. La rabia comenzó a apoderarse de él, Edward al parecer no estaba tan preocupado por Bella y la estaba engañando.

— Necesito hablar con Edward —dijo fríamente.

— Oh, lo siento él se fue a San Francisco esta tarde y dejó el celular en casa… —la mujer tomó un respiro— ¿Eres su amigo o algo? Yo soy su madre, Esme —se sintió un poco mal por desconfiar de Edward.

— ¿A tenido alguna comunicación con él? —preguntó rascándose la cabeza— Soy Emmett McCarthy y estoy a cargo de la búsqueda de Isabella Swan —Esme soltó un jadeo.

— Sí, me ha dicho que no han tenido ninguna noticia aún, sólo están pegando afiches por las calles... ¿Usted irá a California ahora? —preguntó con cautela.

— Sí, ¿Necesita algo?

— ¿Puede llevarle el teléfono a mi hijo? Creo que lo necesitará.

Emmett rodó los ojos con gracia ante la conversación que había tenido con la madre de Edward. Se notaba que esa mujer estaba preocupadísima por su hijo y por Bella.

Estaba en el aeropuerto de Seattle esperando su vuelo, cuando el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. Primero verificó que no fuera una contacto conocido, y al darse cuenta que el número tenía el código de área 415 prácticamente saltó de su asiento. Ese era el código de San Francisco. Había dos posibilidades, o era Edward quien se estaba llamando a él mismo, o era una buena noticia. Pulsó el botón verde para contestar y puso el aparato en su oreja.

— ¿Si? —dijo con cautela.

— Disculpe, —esa voz…— ¿Este es el celular de Edward Cullen?

— Eh.. —había quedado un poco ido— Sí, ¿Quién es usted?

— ¿Conoce a Isabella Swan? —de inmediato se puso alerta.

— Ella está desaparecida desde hace una noche —le informó— ¿Sabe usted su paradero?

— Más o menos —comentó con nerviosismo la chica—. Ella estuvo aquí hace unas horas, la tenían encerrada y luego escapó.

— Relájese señorita…

— Rosalie —el cielo se caería y aprovechaba ese momento para atormentarlo a él. Emmett necesitó tomar más de una respiración antes de volver a hablar.

— Muy bien Rose… digo Rosalie, yo no soy Edward Cullen, soy Emmett McCarthy y estoy a cargo de la búsqueda de Isabella —dijo—. Dígame la dirección en donde se encuentra y todos los datos que pueda proporcionar a la investigación.

En cierto modo, la voz suave y temerosa de Rosalie lo tenía relajado y cautivado mientras anotaba todo lo que ella le dictaba en su block de notas. Ella no era su Rose, pero por un minuto se permitió imaginar que si lo era.

/°/

Edward se encontraba pegando la fotografía a blanco y negro de Bella por todo San Francisco. En estaciones de policías, restaurantes, locales, colegios y por las diferentes calles que encontraba. El calor era extenuante, muy diferente al aire frío de Seattle o de Forks, pero eso no importaba a la hora de encontrar a Bella, el recordar la sonrisa de ella en la foto, esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de Kevin, sentía mucho más ánimos de seguir en su búsqueda.

Después de casi tapizar las paredes se paró en la puerta de una farmacia a repartir los volantes a la gente, pero ellos parecían vivir en un mundo egoísta en el que sólo importaba su persona. Pocas personas quisieron recibir el volate y entre ellas un joven de cabello negro quien se quedó paralizado al ver echarle una mirada rápida al papel que le acababan de entregar. Era la chica que tenía en su casa…

Ella había sido secuestrada y el la había salvado de alguna forma… quizás cuando se encontró con él estaba escapando.

Cuando salió de su aturdimiento, vio que el chico que le había entregado el volante estaba caminando hacia otra dirección, corrió hacia él y lo tomó del hombro para darlo vuelta.

— Yo… —dijo con nerviosismo— Yo conozco a esta chica, sé donde está —los oídos de Edward comenzaron a pitar y en ese momento lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerle el máximo de atención a ese hombre.

— ¿Cómo la conoces? ¿Dónde está? —comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos su celular y se golpeó mentalmente al no encontrarlo.

— En mi casa… —antes de que Alex pudiera decir algo más, Edward había impactado su puño contra la mejilla de él— ¡¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Crees acaso que yo la secuestré? —gritó secándose con su puño la sangre que salía de su labio.

— ¡Dime donde la tienes! —alrededor de ellos comenzó a formarse un círculo de gente que se paraba a mirar el espectáculo.

— ¡Cálmate! —gritó— ¡Y ustedes váyanse! ¡Todo está bien! —tomó bruscamente a Edward del brazo y lo arrastró hasta un lugar más apartado —La encontré hoy en la tarde, venía escapando de algo… de todos modos, ¿tú quien eres y porqué la buscas?

— Edward Cullen, su novio —dijo retándolo con la mirada— ¿Y tú quien eres?

— Alexander Mayer, quien la salvó —lo miró por unos segundos y luego habló— Te llevaré hasta mi casa, es dos calles más allá.

Edward analizó sus palabras, perfectamente podría tratarse de una trampa, por lo que se alejó de Alexander y tomó el teléfono público para llamar a Emmett al que rápidamente le informó en donde se encontraba y que había dado con el lugar en donde estaba su Bella.

Emmett por su lado, aún se encontraba analizando la voz de aquella Rosalie que le acababa de marcar al celular de Edward. Tomó las decisiones rápidamente y mandó a Jasper y a Jane a acompañar a Edward en la búsqueda de Bella mientras él se dirigía con dos hombres a investigar al convento.

Alexander y Edward caminaron en silencio pero rápido hacia la casa del primero y les fue inevitable discutir cuando estaban en el patio.

— Quiero que te quedes aquí mientras yo entro —dijo Edward quien ahora estaba mucho más calmado al saber que Bella se encontraba bien, tanto así que se permitía pelear con aquel extraño que trataba de manera posesiva a su chica.

— Es mi casa, ¿recuerdas? —dijo sarcásticamente Alex.

— No me importa, entraré yo de todas formas —gritó Edward y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la casa, pero no esperaba que la puerta se abriera y que de ella saliera su ángel… ¿Sería una alucinación o sería verdad?

— ¡Edward! —sintió un cuerpo impactar contra el suyo y supo que pocas cosas ya importaban en la vida.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Sí, yo por aquí nuevamente.<em>

_La verdad es que este capi estaba pronosticado para el miércoles de la próxima semana, pero ustedes son tan lindas que me hicieron subirlo hoy._

_¿Qué habrá pasado? ¡Rosalie habló con Emmett! ¿Quién es Alexander y cómo influirá en Bella o en su relación? ¡Y Bella! ¡La encontraron! ¿Ahora que pasa con Aretha? Sé que muchas se ofrecerán a matarla, pero lamentablemente eso no lo puedo poner en el fic, así que esperemos que el super agente Emmett se encargue de ella._

_No tengo palabras para agradecerles tanto... que hayamos pasado los 200 comentarios es una sorpresa gigante, estaba leyendo un fic y fue como ¡¿Qué rayos? y dije Ohh tengo que subirles el capi... ¡¿Leíste beta-bitch? ¡200 comentarios!_

_Gracias también a las chicas fantasmas que me leen, no las tengo identificadas, pero sé que existen... también muchas gracias a las que me dan sus alertas y favoritos. Son muchísimas, tanto como los comentarios. O.O_

_Espero que se unan al grupo que se acaba de hacer, en realidad la página con la nueva biografía de facebook es un asco... el grupo se llama: FanFic 'Repararte'._

_Cuídense mucho y que estén muy bien. Yo debería estar haciendo una tarea para mañana a las 23:46 de la noche en Chile, pero bueeeeeeno._

_Isa._


	9. La familia se reúne

_La trama es mía y la fabulosa Saga Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer._

_Gracias a la gran beta-bitch Diana Méndez [TheDC1809] de Betas FFAD (www facebook groups / betasffaddiction) por tardarse tanto en betear._

* * *

><p>...<p>

**9.** **La familia se reúne**

Katherine Müller se movió nerviosamente mientras marcaba el número de teléfono desde el convento. La chica se había perdido y aún no la podían encontrar, eso sólo significaba problemas para ella. Algo en su interior le había dicho que debía haber suministrado una dosis mayor de las inyecciones para esquizofrénicos.

— ¿Diga? —no hallaba las palabras correctas para iniciar la conversación.

— Aretha, soy Katherine…

— ¿Sucedió algo? —inmediatamente preguntó. Katherine miró hacia el cielo y le pidió a Dios que la ayudase.

— La chica… Isabella Swan desapareció —tomó un respiro—. Golpeó a alguien y luego salió corriendo, la trataron de atrapar, pero fue más rápida.

— Mierda… —fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el pitido a través del teléfono le indicara que habían cortado.

En un arranque de furia, Aretha arrojó el teléfono hacia la pared de su oficina en el burdel. Había pensado que había hecho todo bien para retener a Bella por siempre: pagó un maldito avión privado en el aeropuerto y sobornó con millones de dólares a todo aquel que le impidiera sacarla de Seattle, luego la había dejado en ese convento, pensando erróneamente que ahí las monjas la cuidarían mejor e incluso —y a su pesar— había vuelto a Seattle para no levantar sospechas.

Pero finalmente nada de eso le había ayudado, aunque estaba segura de una cosa: nunca daría su brazo a torcer y Bella tendría que acostumbrarse a la idea de que ella estaba mejor a su lado. Guardó todo lo necesario en la bolsa que llevaba al burdel y notó que le hacían falta algunas cosas. La cabeza le comenzó a doler horrorosamente y tuvo que apoyarse un momento en su escritorio para volver a la calma. Cuando se disponía a tomar sus cosas para irse, supo que antes tenía que hacer algo…

Caminó silenciosamente hasta la puerta que la comunicaba con la habitación en donde Bella antiguamente se arreglaba y entró para hacer el recorrido que antes había hecho tantas veces. Nuevamente sintió rabia al darse cuenta de que probablemente nunca más la vería ahí arreglándose para recibir a sus clientes o que ya no la vería llorar de frustración. Ella no sentía remordimiento de esas lágrimas, cualquiera pudiera decir que Aretha tenía la culpa de los sufrimientos de Bella, pero para ella no era así, en cambio creía que ella no era mas que la persona que la había sacado de una posible muerte, de ella y de su hijo por inanición, y que sus lágrimas no eran más que el recordatorio de cuanto pudo sufrir. Al menos, por agradecimiento, Bella debería haberse quedado con ella, y entonces recordó la primera vez que la vio.

_Su vida era monótonamente aburrida. Siempre las mismas putas en su local y nunca carne fresca que probar, porque sí, ella se encargaba de calificar con sus manos y labios las capacidades de las nuevas aspirantes a trabajos. _

_Nunca antes le habían gustado de aquella forma las mujeres, pero en su juventud le había marcado estar con su novio quien era un idiota dominante y sadomasoquista. Ella tuvo siempre el sueño de princesas desde niñas y en eso no cabía la idea de besos bruscos o feroces, por lo que acompañada de las ganas de tener verdaderos espectáculos en su local, se permitió probar nuevas maneras de disfrutar con las chicas que ahí estaban sin importarle su edad ya avanzada, ni la corta edad de ellas. De cierta forma, aprendió que por más que tratara de dar besos feroces como ocurrió con su novio de juventud, en estos casos, siempre los besos de chica eran pétalos de rosa._

— _¿Sra. Aretha? —Sam llamó a su puerta y la distrajo— He traído a una nueva chica —ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar la edad, esas cosas no importaban en su local._

— _Pásale un vestuario, la quiero aquí en cinco minutos. _

_Pasaron unos minutos y un suave golpe en la puerta la sacó de su tarea de revisar las cifras de ganancias del último mes. _

— _Pase —gritó con voz aburrida. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una chica flacuchenta que llevaba una falda pequeñísima y un sujetador con lentejuelas._

_Tenía unas curvas apropiadas para trabajar en ese lugar, pero no se notaba feliz con esa decisión; sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto y su piel marchita. Demonios, pensó Aretha, esa chica era el vivo retrato del dolor. No se preguntó que le habría sucedido pues la verdad a ella no le importaba._

_La analizó un poco más y frunció el ceño cuando la vio emitir un sollozo._

_—¿No son buenas las lágrimas, amor? —recordó las palabras que su novio había dicho cuando tenía veinticuatro años y la golpeaba con un látigo— ¿No te hacen sentir mejor mientras hago esto?"_

_Entonces supo que fuera como fuera esa chica tendría que estar con ella y por primera vez pudo entender a su exnovio. Las lágrimas hacían sentir mucho y en ese momento ella estaba sintiendo mucho por esa chica._

Salió hecha una furia de su oficina por todo lo que estaba pasando, sus recuerdos, sus tristezas y sus planes frustrados. Además tenía que salir rápidamente del burdel antes de que la policía la comenzara a buscar. Si habían encontrado a Isabella eso significaba que su cabeza posiblemente no tardaría en rodar.

— ¿Aretha?, ¿a dónde vas? —la dulce y odiosa voz de Tanya la interrumpió. Esa chica siempre andaba interrumpiendo cosas y Aretha sabía que no era una mujer buena, pero que sí muchas veces pecaba de inocencia como los momentos incontables en los que trataba de acercarse a Bella y ella entraba.

— Haré un viaje de negocios —dijo pasando por su oreja un mechón rojizo que caía de su peinado—. Creo que abriré un nuevo local en Miami —dijo mintiendo. Automáticamente, Tanya se lanzó a ella pasando sus brazos por su cuello y dejando un beso en él.

— ¡Me tienes que llevar ahí! —el estúpido sueño de ir a la ciudad del sol y crecer hasta ser famosa— ¡Ya estoy aburrida de este lugar sin sol! —Aretha comenzó a moverse nerviosamente, Tanya era muy habladora y ya no hallaba como pararla— A propósito… —el cambio de su voz la confundió, ahora era confundido y casi con maldad por detrás— Isabella no ha aparecido en dos días, quien sabe que cosas está haciendo… —dijo con tono ofendido— Creo que deberías conseguirte una nueva consentida, una que no te falle en el trabajo y que te cumpla tus caprichitos, Aretha —esta vez Tanya deslizó su dedo por el labio de Aretha y sonrió inocentemente.

— Ella no trabajará más en este lugar, Tanya —eso era verdad, no podía exponer a que la encontraran tan rápido cuando la volviera a tener— Y tienes razón —dijo para despistarla mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. Desde ahora tú serás mi consentida, te quiero en mi oficina cuando regrese.

Aretha se marchó con la idea de esconderse durante unos días y luego volver para atrapar nuevamente a Isabella pues no le dejaría el camino tan libre. De alguna manera, ella siempre le seguiría los pasos aunque fuera en el fin del mundo.

/°/

Emmett dio la indicación de que el grupo del FBI que lo acompañaba esperara mientras el entraba al convento. La verdad es que gracias a Jasper tenía a su disposición a aquellos ayudantes, el había hecho la denuncia formal y había presentado el caso anexando a Emmett como una persona externa capacitada para ayudar en la búsqueda.

— ¿Si? —dijo la anciana que le abrió la puerta.

— Soy Emmett McCarthy y necesito que coopere para hacer una investigación en este lugar —su voz fue rápida y fría. La mujer abrió los ojos como platos y corrió hacia el interior del lugar. Emmett se apoyó contra la pared y esperó a que volviera alguien.

— ¿Qué necesita joven? —una anciana vestida con hábitos de monja le habló. Emmett se puso frente a ella y espero a que terminara de hablar— Me dijeron que necesita una investigación, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver este lugar en eso.

— ¿Su nombre? —dijo simplemente.

— Katherine Müller.

— La investigación que debo hacer es sobre la desaparición y secuestro de Isabella Swan —comenzó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar la fotocopia de la foto que tenía de ella— ¿La reconoce? —dijo enseñándosela—. De todas formas no importa, tenemos información sobre que ella estuvo aquí y luego escapó —algo le dijo que era mejor no mencionar que ya la habían encontrado.

— ¿Es usted policía? —dijo con desconfianza la monja.

— No, pero… —ella no lo dejó terminar ya que inmediatamente comenzó a cerrar la puerta, el brazo de Emmett detuvo ese movimiento con su fuerza de hierro— Es mejor que coopere, yo no soy policía, pero tengo a diez agentes del FBI a mi cargo, ¿entiende? —con una mirada de furia y algo de miedo, finalmente la monja lo dejó entrar mientras él llamaba a todo su equipo para que lo ayudaran.

Caminó hacia un salón espacioso y desde ahí les habló a los agentes y a Katherine.

— Quiero a todas las personas que se encuentren aquí adentro de este salón —Katherine iba a caminar junto con los agentes, pero Emmett la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta un sillón—. No quiero que se esfuerce señora, deje que los chicos hagan su trabajo.

— Puede usted tener un derecho judicial, pero no tiene el derecho que le haya dado Dios para venir y tratarnos así.

— No, pero hasta entonces, seguiré con lo mío… ahora, ¿quiere ser mi primera interrogada? ¿o quiere que primero investiguemos en su cuarto? —Emmett quería reír y seguir desesperando a aquella mujer, algo de ella no le daba buena espina, pero en ese momento entraron al salón varias personas seguidas por sus ex compañeros del FBI.

Después de tres horas de investigación, en que encontraron pruebas de que Bella había estado ahí, más la declaración de algunas monjas asustadas, decidieron irse dejando en claro que volverían. Emmett no tenía miedo de que Müller cambiara cosas o amenazara a alguien para que no hablara en las próximas investigaciones, pues con lo que tenían era más que suficiente.

Estaba por subirse a su coche cuando una cabellera rubia lo distrajo. Se apoyó en la puerta para ver fijamente a la dueña de ese cabello, quien vestía una falda gris y recta hasta más debajo de las rodillas y una blusa celeste sin escote alguno, exponiendo sólo sus brazos por las mangas cortas de la blusa. Algo le dijo que debía acercarse a ella para hablar.

— ¡Hey! —la llamó a lo lejos e iba a seguir hablando, pero no tuvo voz cuando se percató de que aquella mujer se parecía extremadamente a su Rose, es más, a medida que mas iba avanzando se dio cuenta de que era ella.

— ¿Necesita algo? —dijo mirándolo ruborizada. Él estuvo confundido unos segundos… Su Rose lo había conocido en el pasado, ¿por qué ahora actuaba como si no lo conociera?

— Soy Emmett… —alcanzó a decir por si ella recordaba algo, pero al ver su rostro de sorpresa y miedo paró abruptamente.

— ¡¿Emmett McCarthy? ¡Yo soy Rosalie! —sus ojos azules centellearon y sus mejillas se colorearon suavemente— ¡Hablé con usted esta tarde! —para Emmett eso fue una sorpresa— ¿Cómo está Isabella?

— Bien… —dijo pensando las cosas— la encontramos.

— ¿Necesita algo más? —preguntó con la curiosidad bailando en sus facciones.

— Eh si, necesito su declaración —en realidad era una excusa para estar más tiempo con ella.

Rosalie lo miró confundida y luego asintió. Obviamente no quería ser interrogada en el convento pues todas se enterarían que ella las había delatado, por lo que le ofreció a Emmett alejarse del lugar para hablar.

Emmett la condujo a una cafetería cercana y encendió su grabadora al mismo tiempo en que Rosalie comenzaba a hablar. El sólo se quedó mirando la forma en que sus labios se movían y las muecas que hacía con su rostro. Sin duda en todos estos años Rosalie había tenido algunos cambios, como por ejemplo el color de su cabello: Antes era de un color rubio natural, pero excesivo, llegando casi al blanco, ahora ese color se había convertido en uno más dorado y hermoso. Su cuerpo a pesar de estar cubierto por ropas largas y anticuadas, mostraba más de un cambio.

Rosalie se le quedó mirando sonrojada una vez que terminó. Emmett le sonrió y después de unos minutos de silencio ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar. Rosalie se debatía entre irse o no de la cafetería, pero para ser sincera con ella misma, tenía que admitir que estaba extrañamente muy cómoda con el agente Emmett.

— ¿Cómo es tu pasado, Rosalie? —se aventuró a preguntar.

— La verdad, es que no recuerdo nada, lo único que tengo en mi mente son recuerdos desde hace cuatro o tres años, nada mas… —dijo con voz triste.

— ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que sé tu pasado? —Rosalie dio una risa triste y seca.

— ¿Acaso eres un vidente? —dijo con ironía.

— Yo sí recuerdo Rose, y quizás puede pasar un mundo antes de que yo olvide algo —comenzó a rebuscar en su billetera la fotografía pequeña que siempre tenía de ella. Tomó una profunda respiración antes de deslizarla por la mesa para que ella la viera.

Rosalie se vio a sí misma en aquella fotografía y no pudo hacer más que emitir un grito ahogado. Su pasado y sus actuales tristezas estaban y encontraban respuesta en esa imagen de chica inocente y feliz que sonreía. Alternó unos segundos su mirada hacia Emmett y se preguntó sobré que tendría que ver aquel hombre con ella.

— ¿Por qué me conoces?, ¿quién eres? —sollozó. Emmett alzó su mano para tomar la de ella, pero Rosalie rápidamente la quitó.

— Yo… —suspiró— Era tu vecino, antes de que desaparecieras estábamos conociéndonos —su ceño se arrugó ante el hecho de que no sabía como ella se había perdido— ¿Qué te hicieron Rosalie?, ¿por qué te perdiste? —Rose ahogó sus sollozos contra sus manos y se levantó de golpe de la mesa dando una última mirada a Emmett y corriendo hacia el exterior de la cafetería.

Emmett se apresuró a seguirla y la vió corriendo en dirección contraria a la que habían recorrido antes. Cuando la encontró la vio sentada en la banca de una plaza con el rostro oculto entre sus manos. Supuso que estaba llorando y no se sentía bien por ser causante de eso, mucho menos por ver su falda arrugada de tanto que ella la había tomado con sus puños por el nerviosismo, ni tampoco al ver como el moño pulcro de esta tarde había sido reemplazado por uno desaliñado y extraño. Quizás esa Rosalie recatada y cuidada no era la que él conocía, pero si era la que le indicaba que estaba mentalmente bien.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y se sentó a su lado comenzando a pasar de manera lenta y suave su mano por su espalda. Definitivamente eso era estar en otra dimensión independiente de que si lo estaban pasando mal o no; jamás pensó que estaría con su Rose esa tarde.

— Dijiste que apenas nos estábamos conociendo… ¿por qué sabes mas de mí que de ti?, ¿por qué me conoces más de lo que yo me conozco? No lo entiendo Emmett… —lloró nuevamente— no sé quién soy.

— Eres Rosalie —dijo acariciando su mejilla— eres la chica a la que le encanta el chocolate, la que gritaba cuando habían relámpagos y la que adoraba la música, y yo soy nada más que el chico que te seguía a todas partes, Rose —_el idiota que te amaba_, quiso completar.

/°/

— _No me importa, entraré yo de todas formas —gritó Edward y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la casa, pero no esperaba que la puerta se abriera y que de ella saliera su ángel… ¿Sería una alucinación o sería verdad?_

— _¡Edward! —sintió un cuerpo impactar contra el suyo y supo que pocas cosas ya importaban en la vida._

Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a abrirse con pesadez mientras se trataba de acostumbrar a la oscuridad. Tomó su cabeza cuando sintió un fuerte dolor

Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras sentía el cuerpo de Bella amoldarse con el suyo. Se sentía tan perfecto y tan suave que a él le fue inevitable soltar unas lágrimas. No había llorado tanto cuando ella se perdió, pues en su interior siempre tuvo la esperanza de encontrarla, y llorar más de lo debido hubiese significado una traición a esa esperanza. Sintió como los pequeños brazos de Bella buscaron su camino por su cuello para juntarse y eliminar el espacio que prácticamente ya no existía entre ellos. Mientras pasaba las manos por su cintura, buscó a tientas sus labios hasta por fin unirlos.

No dudo ningún segundo en volver el beso más intenso y pasional. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que los había sentido, que ya nada importaba, sólo sentir la suavidad extrema de los labios de Bella amoldándose junto a los suyos. Ella respondió de la misma forma e incluso de manera tímida comenzó a tratar de entrar con su lengua en la boca de Edward, quien inmediatamente abrió sus labios y la dejó nuevamente estar junto a él.

De pronto Edward se encontró tan absorto, que dudo de si aquello era real o no, por lo que despegó los labios de la cintura de Bella y la llevó a sus mejillas. Sin abrir los ojos pudo distinguir el hermoso rubor que tanta falta le había hecho desde que se volvió a encontrar con ella, pero también pudo encontrar cierta humedad que le indicaba que ella estaba llorando.

Se separó lentamente y la miró esperando que ella abriera sus ojos. Cuando lo hizo, la sonrisa de ambos fue más grande y lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Edward.

— Te encontré… —susurró tomándola nuevamente y acercándola para esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella.

Bella quiso decirle muchas cosas, como que lo amaba, que ya no importaba el pasado y que ella estaba bien, pero al mirarlo no pudo sentir nada más que confusión, ese no era su Edward. Aquel no era más que un muchacho cansado y ojeroso, incluso parecía un poco mayor, y de su interior surgieron las ganas de reprenderlo.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero de ella no salió nada, en ese instante no importaba los días que pasó encerrada, sólo importaba que ahora estuviera bien junto a Edward y Kevin. Repentinamente, la mención de su bebé le trajo recuerdos no gratos. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿qué había pasado con él?, ¿cuántos días había estado sin él? Se sintió desesperada y nerviosa unos segundos y tironeó el brazo de Edward para hablarle, pero a la par unos fuertes sonidos los distrajeron a ambos. Bella miró a Edward confundida, las bocinas del FBI hacían trizas sus oídos junto con la de la ambulancia sumado con los gritos de la gente. ¿Porqué gritaban tanto? Tapó sus oídos y comenzó a gemir por el dolor que repentinamente llegó a su cabeza. Alex que estaba sentado en su porche observando vio el momento exacto en que Bella comenzó a sentirse mal, para luego desvanecerse. En ese momento, no supo porqué, pero sintió las ganas enormes de ser más rápido y sostenerla con sus brazos, pero se tuvo que quedar sentado al ver como Edward la tomaba y la comenzaba a cargar desesperado hacia una ambulancia.

Edward la vio desvanecer y automáticamente la tomó. Nunca la dejaría y eso estaba claro, él estaba más que enamorado, ya no era tan sólo amor y sus sentidos estaban tan conectados con los de Bella, que se volvió en el momento justo para tomarla. En un segundo la tenía en sus brazos y estaba corriendo a grandes zancadas hacia la ambulancia.

Los agentes que había mandado a llamar Emmett le obstaculizaron el camino unos momentos, preguntándole cosas y tratando de quitarle a Bella, estaba a punto de explotar cuando Alexander habló.

— ¡Denle espacio! —gritó— Ella estaba en mi casa, las preguntas háganmelas a mi —Jasper y Jane fueron los únicos que rodearon a Edward y le ayudaron a llegar a la ambulancia. Jane lanzó una mirada hacia Alex que trataba de responder unas preguntas y luego hacía Isabella quien aún se encontraba inconsciente sobre la camilla en que Edward la acababa de dejar. No le hizo falta sumar dos más dos, para encontrar la forma de sacarle celos a Edward, después de todo, ella había aparecido repentinamente ahí y con ropas que apenas la cubrían.

Se montó junto con Jasper en la camioneta del FBI y comenzaron a seguir la ambulancia en la que iban Edward y Bella. Jasper la miró con una ceja alzada y luego habló:

— ¿No se supone que quedabas a cargo de la investigación en ese lugar? —preguntó. Jane lo miró con una expresión de póquer y se giró para mirar hacia la ventana, después de unos segundos habló.

— Edward Cullen es un amigo intimo mío, creo que hago bien acompañándolo —susurró—. Además, tú no estás a cargo Jasper, no puedes decirme nada.

— Si estoy a cargo Jane, cuida tus palabras, Emmett está al mando de la investigación pero yo te mando a ti, no Emmett —le dijo mandándole una mirada fría—. Perderemos tiempo si ahora te bajas —ya habían andado unos kilómetros—, irás al hospital y te encargarás de vigilar.

— ¿No se supone que debo interrogar?

— Edward es tan íntimo tuyo, que no puedes mezclar las relaciones, ¿o no? —Jasper sabía que mentía, pero para ellos en el FBI esa era una norma que no debía infringir. No tenían porque mentir u ocultar información, y al ver que Jane hacía eso, decidió alejarla de Edward.

Al llegar al hospital, Jane se bajó hecha una bala mientras Jasper atendía su celular que acababa de sonar.

— ¿Diga? —dijo con voz monótona mientras chequeaba unos papeles sobre la cajuela de la camioneta.

— Jasper, soy Emmett… —la voz de su amigo sonaba ahogada.

— ¿Qué pasa? Todo está bien, tenemos a la chica con nosotros, ahora la están revisando en el hospital…

— No, Jasper, no es eso…

— ¿No?, ¿entonces qué es? —Emmett no se impresionaba por muchas cosas y su voz frenética en esos momentos le era muy extraña.

— ¡La encontré! ¡Encontré a Rosalie! —gritó— Hay que comenzar la investigación ya mismo en paralelo con la de Isabella. Ella también había estado en el convento.

Jasper soltó un gritó ahogado. Rosalie Hale por fin había sido encontrada y eso significaba que finalmente habría un poco de paz para su amigo.

/°/

— ¿Alice? —dijo Edward por su celular. Hace casi media hora que estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital. No era mucho tiempo, pero para el parecía una eternidad sin saber de su Bella.

— ¡¿La encontraste?! —chilló su hermana y sonrió tiernamente al escuchar también unos pequeños balbuceos de su hijo—. ¿Quieres que vayamos?

— No, aún no —dijo—, cuando pueda pasar a verla te llamaré. Es mucho para que mi bebé esté esperando en esta sala.

— Tienes razón —dijo su hermana—, espero que todo esté bien, Edward… ya la encontraron, ya pasó lo peor, ahora sólo queda esperar. Ella estará bien, y lo estará por ti y por Kevin.

— Gracias —dijo antes de cortar y sentarse en las incomodas sillas.

Alice tenía razón, lo peor había pasado… Bella había sido encontrada y ahora estaba sana y a salvo, lo único que faltaba es que se le hicieran los exámenes para ver en qué situación estaba, y que recuperara la consciencia.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y por su vista periférica distinguió un cabello rubio y una chaqueta azul. Sus rasgos se tornaron incrédulos al reconocer a aquella chica como Jane, la que había estado en su departamento. Suspiró teatralmente y escondió su rostro entre sus manos para no tener que dirigirle la palabra, ella no le caía bien y punto, ella no era como Emmett o como Jasper, ella no se veía que ayudaba porque realmente quería. Parecía tener otras intenciones.

— ¿Edward? —la sintió susurrar a la vez que ponía una mano en su espalda— Yo… —no alcanzó a terminar, pues Edward pegó un brinco y se apartó de ella.

— Este lugar es sólo para familiares —le dijo— es mejor que te vayas.

— Estoy encargada de vigilar el lugar —respondió con voz desdeñosa. Le estaba hartando que Edward no la tratara bien.

— Emmett me acaba de llamar y el dice que Withlock es el encargado, no tú —aquello era mentira, pero no perdía nada con probar. Jane entornó los ojos con furia y se alejó unos pasos de él.

— Tú buscas a la persona equivocada, Edward —le dijo desde aquella distancia—. Ella estaba con poca ropa y además en la casa de otro. No hace falta ser inteligente para saber que estaban haciendo, creo fervientemente que Isabella Swan no se perdió y… —paró de hablar cuando sintió una gran mano posarse en su hombro. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró a Emmett y a Jasper quienes la miraban mal.

— Quizás puedas reunir pruebas y comprobar lo que dices Jane, ese puede ser tu trabajo —Emmett suspiró—, pero lo que no te corresponde es hablar de esa manera con Edward.

— ¿Ella es tu amiga? —Jasper le preguntó a Edward quien negó rápidamente tratando de no tomar a Jane y enseñarle a no hablar de esa manera de su Bella.

— ¿No?, Jasper me había contado que tú le habías dicho que Edward era tu amigo íntimo —dijo Emmett con sorna—. Lo siento, Jane, pero tienes que irte de aquí. Estas fuera del caso —ninguno de los dos quiso escuchar sus replicas, y más aun cuando la sintieron insultarlos en pequeños susurros. Emmett le dio una mirada de advertencia y eso bastó para que Jane saliera hecha una furia del hospital.

Estuvieron hablando varios minutos sobre la investigación y Edward les contó como la había encontrado, refiriéndose a Alexander de paso, cosa que para Emmett no pasó desapercibida, mucho menos al ver los destellos de celos en los ojos de Edward. Iba a preguntarle más, pero un doctor entró a la sala para preguntar por los familiares de Isabella Swan.

— ¿Qué parentesco tiene con ella? —le preguntó a Edward.

— Soy su prometido —mintió—. Ella es hija única y sus padres murieron —el doctor asintió y sacó un papel para decirle su análisis.

— Ella está consciente en estos momentos —Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio—. Pero no se encuentra del todo bien: su concentración de hemoglobina en la sangre es baja, por lo tanto tiene una anemia que debe tratarse, porque si no lo hace puede fácilmente producir complicaciones mucho peores —dijo—. Me pusieron al tanto de su secuestro y parece que ahí la sedaron con Olanzapina, claramente la persona que lo hizo no sabía lo que hacía, pues en vez de inyectársela en el muslo lo hizo en el brazo.

— Eso fue… ¿Muy peligroso? —dijo Edward con la voz entrecortada y los ojos húmedos.

— Pudo haber sido muy peligroso, pero la gran cantidad de Olanzapina había sido diluida en agua y eso evitó que tuviera una taquicardia o que quedará en estado de coma —el doctor frunció el ceño—. Ahora ella está bien, pero puede tener mareos o sequedad bucal —miró sobre el hombro de Edward y reconoció a Jasper como un agente del FBI por su chaqueta—. Ahora tengo que ir a poner al tanto a los agentes —le anunció—. Puede pasar, es la habitación 201.

Edward prácticamente corrió buscando el número de habitación y casi tirando la puerta al encontrarla. Ahí como si fuera un sueño después de la horrible pesadilla, se encontraba su Bella, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba durmiendo.

— ¿Bella? —susurró Edward con la voz entrecortada. Ella abrió inmediatamente los ojos y una sonrisa estalló en su boca, dándole a su aspecto frágil y pálido, rasgos felices.

Abrió sus brazos con dificultad, tratando de no pasar a llevar en el proceso las intravenosas de sus brazos, y como si tuviera un imán, su chico de ojos verdes corrió hacia ella para abrazarla y tomarla en sus brazos.

— Estoy bien… ahora lo estoy —susurró Bella contra su oído—. Ya pasó… —acarició con su mano la espalda de Edward quien parecía no querer salir del lado de ella.

— Estaba asustado —admitió tomando sus mejillas con sus manos—, muy asustado… quería matar a esa vieja por hacer que Kevin se quedara unos días sin su mamá, por hacer que mis ojos te perdieran de vista —la miró fijamente y luego unió sus labios fuertemente—. No te vayas más, no te vuelvas a hacer la valiente…

— Yo no soy una princesa… —bromeó y aunque no era el momento, ella se sentía con el ánimo para bromear y así aligerar el ambiente.

— No, tú Bella, eres la reina —dijo Edward dando una pequeña sonrisa—, y cuando decidas luchar, debes tenerme siempre a tu lado… ¿Quién te dijo que enfrentar a esa vieja sola era la solución? Juntos nada de esto hubiese pasado.

Bella le sonrió y se hizo a un lado de la cama para que Edward, quien entendió de inmediato, se sentara con ella.

— Supongo que desde ahora estaremos juntos —Bella habló atropelladamente las palabras y luego escondió su rostro en el pecho de Edward.

— Desde ahora seremos una familia normal —besó su cabeza y luego volvió a hablar— y supongo que desde ahora estoy perdonado...

— No podía seguir peleando contigo —cerró fuertemente los ojos aguantando las lágrimas contra el pecho de su amor—. Estuve lejos y separada de ustedes, ahí me di cuenta de que te amo más de lo que creía y que no podía seguir separada de ti. Te amo Edward y me di cuenta de que eso es suficiente para los tres.

— ¿Y la confianza? —susurró mientras la apegaba más a su pecho.

— La confianza ya está —respondió—. Confío en que no nos volverás a dejar, que me amarás y que serás el mejor padre para nuestro hijo, y sé que también confías en mi —Edward asintió y Bella suspiró de satisfacción— ¿Y nuestro bebé? —no había querido hablar de él antes pues creía que estaba en Forks y le dolía estar lejos de él.

— Está con Alice en el hotel de San Francisco —el rostro de Bella se volvió a iluminar por una sonrisa— ¿Quieres que llame para que lo traiga? —Bella abrió la boca para responder, pero unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron.

El hombre que la había ayudado estaba ahí con el rostro sonrosado mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta. Alexander, como recordó con dificultad que se llamaba, terminó por entrar con un ramo de margaritas en sus manos. Volvió su vista hacia Edward quien de repente había afianzado aun más su agarre en su cintura y miraba con el ceño fruncido a Alexander.

— Yo… quería saber cómo estabas —susurró torpemente. Bella miró a Edward y el dio un suspiro al entender lo que ella quería. Dejó un beso en su frente y miró con ojos entrecerrados a Alexander antes de añadir un "Llamare a Alice" y salir de la habitación— ¿Cómo estás? —volvió a preguntar mientras arrastraba una silla y se sentaba al lado de su camilla.

— Bien, podría estar peor —dio una suave risita—, pero ahora estoy bien.

— Que bien —le sonrió y luego se percató de que las margaritas seguían en sus manos—, te traje esto, espero que te gusten.

— Muchas gracias.

— No fue nada, las venden en la entrada —dijo pasando una mano por su cabello y simulando despego para cubrir sus nervios.

—No hablo de las flores, son hermosas, pero no me refería a ellas —dijo—. Yo quería agradecerte por ayudarme y cuidarme… —suspiró— Gracias a ti, estoy aquí y podré ser feliz con las personas que amo.

— No es para tanto —se encogió de hombros y desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa.

— Eres como un… —comenzó Bella, pero con una sonrisa paró de hablar para pensar mejor sus palabras— Eres como un héroe —Bella se sorprendió al ver la ligera carcajada que soltó Alexander.

— ¿Y tú eres la chica que grita desesperada? —fue el momento de Bella para reír. Alex no esperó a que respondiera y cuando estuvo más calmado volvió a hablar— Él se veía desesperado cuando lo encontré —dijo refiriéndose a Edward— ¿Cómo está?

— ¿Por qué dices que lo encontraste? —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No te lo ha dicho? —Bella negó— Quizás no tuvo tiempo, pero la cosa es que fui a comprar a la farmacia unos remedios para ti y me encontré con el que llevaba tu fotografía y les preguntaba a todos si te habían visto en algún lugar. Se veía muy mal, estaba casi acabado y me sorprendí al ver que la chica de la foto eras tú —sonrió y luego se tocó el mentón, en donde Bella recién se percató de la herida que tenía ahí— Él me golpeó porque pensó que yo te había secuestrado —Bella rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Típico de él, actúa antes de escuchar.

— Y bueno… —comenzó a preguntar— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué te secuestraron?

— Ya lo hiciste —dijo Bella.

— ¿Me responderás?

— No… aún no —se encogió de hombros—, no se nota, pero me está costando mucho superar esto, aún tengo miedo, pero trato de no demostrarlo o de no pensar en ello, y contártelo sólo serviría para sentir aun más miedo.

— Entonces… ¿seguiremos en contacto? —no pudo evitar que la esperanza se filtrara en su voz.

— Claro, no quiero perder de vista a mi segundo héroe —rió—, el primero es Edward, pero siempre necesitará una mano, suelo atraer a los accidentes.

— Ah, claro, Edward —rió tontamente Alex—, pero yo aún no sé tu nombre… o sea, lo sé por Edward y los agentes, pero tú no te has presentado… no podías hablar, ¿recuerdas?

— No sé muy bien por qué sucedió eso —se recostó mejor y de repente le dolían aun más sus músculos—, pero mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero que me digas Bella —le tendió la mano.

— Alexander Mayer —suspiró y miró su reloj, luego sacó de su billetera una tarjeta de presentación y se la tendió a Bella—. Por si alguna vez necesitas algo —suspiró—. Creo que debo irme, a Edward no le gustará que acapare tanto tiempo con su chica —sonrió con pesar. La puerta se abrió de improviso y por ella entró Edward con Kevin en sus brazos.

— ¡Ma…! — fue el balbuceo que alcanzó a dar y que por primera vez se le entendió. A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras sonreía y abría los brazos igual que cuando vio a Edward entrar por primera vez a la habitación ese día.

— Creo que a él tampoco le gustará que acaparen tiempo de su mami —murmuró Edward al mismo tiempo que pasaba por el lado de Alex y ponía a Kevin en brazos de su madre quien inmediatamente se acurrucó a su lado y puso sus pequeñas manos en el rostro de ella.

Alex miró la escena y fue inevitable no sentirse envidioso de Edward. No por Bella, de ella se había ilusionado rápidamente y de la misma forma que había llegado se había ido, aunque tenía que admitir que aún le ponía nervioso, pero lo que verdaderamente le envidiaba a Edward, era que el amor que recibía, que a pesar de su edad era capaz de formar una familia entregando y recibiendo amor. Pasó por el lado de Edward, ignorándolo olímpicamente: él sabía que estaba celoso, pero obviamente luchar en una pelea que ya estaba perdida, ¿acaso era tan estúpido como para tratar de desplazar a Edward de su familia? Obviamente no, y tampoco tenía tan mal corazón.

— Es muy lindo —pasó la mano suavemente por los cabellos de Kevin quien lo miró con sus ojos verdes refulgiendo de curiosidad—, se parece mucho… em… a ustedes dos, es una mezcla perfecta —los ojos y la nariz de Edward, y la boca y las mejillas de Bella.

— Gracias —dijo Bella de manera amable, pero a la vez incomoda. Miró a Edward quien tenía el ceño aún mas fruncido que antes y luego a Alex quien no despegaba la mirada de Kevin o de ella. En ese entonces hubiese hecho lo imposible por saber que pensaban sus dos hombres y Alex.

— Bueno, ahora si me marcharé —dijo Alex saliendo de su letargo. Miró a Bella y se despidió de ella con un gesto con la mano, gesto que ella copió tomando la mano de Kevin y moviéndola para que hiciera lo mismo. Edward sólo le dio un asentimiento con su cabeza y el no supo si reír o asustarse por lo celoso que era ese chico.

Edward por fin soltó una especie de sonrisa y miró a Bella con los ojos ansiosos pidiéndole que, como antes, le hiciera un espacio en su cama. Bella de inmediato lo hizo y sonrió al encontrarse con su cabeza en el pecho de Edward mientras Kevin estaba al medio de ambos con sus piernas elevadas y tratando de tomar la punta de sus pies con sus manos.

Los ojos chocolate de Bella buscaron los de Edward, y en ese momento las palabras sobraron; Edward hizo viajar sus labios por el cabello de ella, luego la frente, las mejillas y finalmente, encontrando a tientas, su boca, la que no demoró en besar completamente. Al igual que sus labios, una de sus manos viajó y se entrelazó con la de ella, guiándolas juntas para que se posaran en la cintura de Bella. Edward suspiró deshaciendo el beso y mirándola suavemente a sus ojos, Bella le dio una suave sonrisa escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

En ese momento, Edward se tensó de manera sutil y abrió mucho los ojos. Bella a pesar de ser su amor y la madre de su hijo, en realidad no era nada para él, aún no era su novia, tampoco su prometida – como le había dicho al doctor, mucho menos su esposa. El quería cambiar eso, quería que ella tuviera la seguridad de que contaba no sólo con el padre de su hijo o con el chico que le robaba besos, sino con su novio o su prometido, para más adelante convertirse en su esposo. Tuvo ganas de proponérselo de inmediato, pero por su mente pasaron miles de ideas para hacerlo y finalmente decidió que ella se merecía algo sacado de un libro de cuentos.

— Edward —la puerta se abrió y Jasper entró—, siento molestar pero Emmett te necesita —salió rápidamente no queriendo interrumpir más.

Edward se marchó despidiéndose de ambos con un beso y Bella suspiró mientras abrazaba más a su hijo quien no quería despegarse de ella y tampoco separar su oído del corazón de su madre, estaba muy quieto, al punto que Bella pensó que se estaba durmiendo.

— ¿Qué piensas bebé? —susurró depositando un beso en su frente y en una de sus suaves mejillas— ¿Extrañabas a mamá? Yo también lo hacía, amor —suspiró—. Creí que moriría sin ti y sin tu papi —Kevin emitió un balbuceo soñoliento—. Me gustaría ser un bichito para poder meterme dentro de tu cabecita y así saber lo que piensas —rió y luego de un rato sus ojos comenzaron a pesar, miró a su pecho y se dio cuenta de que su hijo ya estaba dormido. Ella se acomodó mejor y por fin pudo cerrar los ojos en paz, sabiendo que el próximo día sería mejor, que no tendría que ir al burdel, que no tendría que soportar ni a Aretha ni a los hombres malolientes, por fin había algo bueno para su hijo.

/°/

Emmett lo había mandado a buscar a Edward, ¡por Dios! Él no quería ir, sabía que él estaría disfrutando del tiempo con su hijo y su chica, pero según Emmett, era importante decirle los avances y las cosas encontradas en el convento.

Soltó una blasfemia mientras caminaba por el pasillo de regreso al sentirse avergonzado por interrumpir un momento tan íntimo, y se alertó al escuchar gritos en la entrada. Corrió preparándose para encontrar algo con lo que debería utilizar su pistola, pero sólo encontró a una cosa hermosa, delgada y diminuta tratando de luchar y de pelear contra Emmett, quien parecía un mastodonte en comparación.

Trataba de pasar hacia las habitaciones, siendo detenida por una sola mano de Emmett, quien se reía con ella. La chica, quien trataba de mostrar la dignidad que se le olvidaba cuando chillaba sonoramente, sólo suspiraba indignada para luego alisarse las arrugas inexistentes en su ropa, arreglarse su cabello corto y ondulado en pequeños tirabuzones, y luego volvía al ataque contra Emmett.

Jasper quien no le importaba si estaba solo o no, que tampoco se preocupaba por las mujeres que desfilaban por su cama todas las noches, y Jasper quien no era nada parecido a un príncipe azul, miró a Alice de manera alucinante. Ella seguía replicando contra Emmett, golpeando el pecho de ese gorila con fuerza y con la expresión de "déjenme en paz, soy una princesa Disney". Definitivamente no supo si reír con fuerza, ir a ayudarla, o definitivamente quedarse sentado observando el espectáculo.

De repente tuvo ganas de convertirse en un príncipe sólo para ver como esa chiquilla sonreía ante eso, pero negó rápidamente al saber que él no era una especie de caballero con armadura en un corcel, el no tenía ni un poco de eso, simplemente nunca se le había dado. Volvió a mirarla y se dio cuenta que ella seguía tratando de cruzar el camino hacia la puerta de la habitación de Bella, pero que esta vez, había asomado su cabeza por debajo de los brazos de Emmett y le miraba con una expresión curiosa que a la vez se volvió enfadada.

— ¡Hey! —le gritó— ¡Ayúdame a sacarme de encima a este animal! —Emmett emitió una risa que contagió a Jasper y luego en palabras simples le trató de explicar que él no era un animal— ¡Quiero ver a Bella! —chilló— Soy la tía de Kevin, ¡soy Alice Cullen!

— ¿Oíste Jasper? Estamos frente a una persona importante, ¡sácate la cazadora y pídele que te autografíe la espalda! —Jasper se mordió la lengua fuertemente para no reír—. Señorita, sólo le pido que espere a que tomemos sus datos y a que Edward salga de esa habitación —dijo tomándola por los hombros.

— ¡Sólo se burla de mi! —gritó mientras le pegaba con su pequeño pie en el tobillo de Emmett, quien ni se inmutó— ¡Y él también! —señaló a Jasper quien la miró con ojos suspicaces y quiso jugar con ella un rato.

— Oh, el chico sólo quería un autógrafo —dijo con lastima parándose y situándose al lado de Emmett, creando otra barrera para que Alice no pasara—, además, es su primer día… quiere hacer las cosas bien —palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

— ¡Le firmaré el trasero! —chilló Alice ahora fijando sus ojos en Jasper.

— ¿Debo bajarme los pantalones? —dijo Emmett haciendo que Jasper explotara en carcajadas.

— ¿Me dejará usted pasar? —dijo batiéndole a Jasper sus pestañas largas. A Emmett en ese momento le sonó el celular, haciendo que Jasper se percatara de su semblante preocupado e impidiéndole responder a Alice.

Emmett le dio una mirada a Jasper y le preguntó:

— ¿Llamaste a Edward?

— Hace unos minutos —dijo mirándolo fijamente para que él le dijera lo que sucedía. Edward apareció de repente y saludó a su hermana escuetamente al percatarse de los rostros de Jasper y Emmett.

— Jasper, lleva a la señorita a la habitación de Bella y quédate en la puerta —el rubio extendió su mano indicándole a Alice que avanzara y comenzaron a caminar juntos por el largo pasillo hacia la habitación de Bella.

— ¿Fui muy grosera? —la voz de Alice sacó de sus pensamientos a Jasper— Siento si fue así, no quería que su amigo se enojara tanto —dijo con voz preocupada—, después de todo, era su primer día… quizás fui muy dura.

— Él sólo cambió de carácter por la llamada que recibió —respondió con una sonrisa—, y no te preocupes, no es su primer día, sólo era una broma —Alice se volvió con aspecto enfadado y se alejó de él— ¡No te enojes! Sólo era una pequeña broma… —rió— Ok, ok, comenzaré de nuevo —se aclaró la garganta—. Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock y escoltaré hasta la habitación de su amiga, ¿Alice Cullen necesita algo más? —preguntó con una sonrisa inclinándose hacia ella.

— Sí —dijo con ojos entrecerrados— una cena —entró a la habitación y Jasper se quedó mirando asombrado y divertido a la puerta por la que ella acababa de pasar, luego rió más al sentir los gritos y chillidos que ambas mujeres daban dentro.

Mientras tanto Emmett esperó a que Jasper se fuera con la chica gritona, y luego se dirigió a Edward con expresión preocupada.

— ¿Qué sucede Emmett? —preguntó.

— Quería ponerte al tanto de la investigación en el convento, pero ha sucedido otra cosa —respondió y luego tomó aire— Aretha… la vieja… —se pasó una mano por su cabello—. Ella hace unas horas se había dirigido a Miami, pero luego tomó un avión hacia acá —suspiró—. les seguíamos la pista, pero…

— ¿Pero qué? ¿La han detenido? ¿La han atrapado? ¡Esa loca no puede andar suelta por la calle, Emmett! —rugió— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No! ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Ella se camufló de alguna manera —negó con la cabeza con rabia y desesperación—. Aprovechó el momento en que los inútiles de la Interpol registraban a un sujeto con drogas… —apretó sus puños fuertemente y golpeó la muralla pensando que el peligro no sólo estaba para Bella, sino también para Rosalie.

— ¿Qué pasa entonces? —preguntó con voz solemne Edward.

— Pasa que ella puede estar mucho más cerca de lo que pensamos —dijo—, puede estar en el hospital y no ser descubierta.

— No Emmett, ella puede estar muy cerca, pero yo no la dejaré que toque un pelo de mi familia, esta vez no — dijo con voz dura — .Tengo casi diecinueve años, soy un mocoso si tu quieres, pero esta vez protegeré lo que es mío y ni ella ni nadie dañará a Bella o a Kevin.

* * *

><p><em>¡Buenas noches! Primer cosa, NO ESCRIBE ISABEL, soy la beta-bitch que ha dado la cara:<em>

_Isa me envió el capítulo desde hace 5 días, pero esta semana he estado demasiado ocupada, y la CTM me manda nada más y nada menos que un mamotreto de 15 páginas de letra 5 de Word oaidihoweferg Miento, pero la letra me era un poco incomoda para mirar los errores._

_Como Isa subió el capítulo anterior demasiado rápido, jajaja me pareció justo que plañeran por este jajaja. Si no les gusta el titulo del capítulo, lo siento, pero aowidoef Isa me pidió que le ayudará con uno, y este me pareció adecuado, ¿que opinan?_

_Bitches, no-bitches, anónimas, y toda la gente que lee este fanfic y que deja su review. Han salido unos "premios", en los que ha sido nominada Isabel en las siguiente categorías:_

**_- Mejor Fic Revelación : Repararte_**

**_- Mejor Trama Original : Hijos del Fuego_**

**_- Mejor Autora Promesa : Isabel Warped_**

_Ya mismo __PUEDEN (o_**_ DEBEN) Votar en este link www. premios-ffad. blogspot. com (sin espacios)_**

_Besos para las que dejan su lindo comentario, y un jalón de orejas a las que aún no se animan. _

_Nos olemos en el siguiente,_

_Diana._


	10. Algo parecido a la felicidad

_La trama es mía mía..._

_... y este fic es beteado por la gran y única beta-bitch subnormal Diana Mendez _(TheDC1809) _de Betas FFAD _(_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /)____ :3 _

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

**Algo parecido a la felicidad**

_..._

Los rumbos cambian tan rápido como alguien cambia de pensamiento, puedes en un minuto decidir algo y al segundo cambiar de opinión. Eso le sucedió a Aretha cuando se dirigía a Miami y decidió que esa no era su mejor opción. Ella nunca había huido de nada, ¿por qué lo tenía que hacer ahora? Oh, si claro, porque todo el FBI debería estar detrás de ella, pero sabía muy bien que probablemente no la atraparían nunca, no con todo el dinero que tenía.

No le importaron sus maletas y la perdida del dinero del pasaje a Miami desde Seattle, simplemente se compró uno con dirección a San Francisco y pagó para que la registraran como que en realidad había viajado a Miami, sabía que eso serviría para despistar unas horas, pues luego sabrían cuales eran sus pasos. Los del FBI eran unas ratas que al igual que ella se escabullían por todos los lugares.

— Hospital de San Francisco, ¿buenas tardes? —la voz de la chica que la atendía resultó monótona.

— Buenas tardes, quisiera saber la habitación para visitar a un pariente.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente?

— Isabella Marie Swan —cruzó los dedos para que todo le funcionara. No estaba segura de que ella estaba en ese hospital y dudaba mucho que le dieran la información, pero en ese momento le bastaba el hecho de que le negaran la información, así iba a saber si ella estaba ahí o no.

— Lo siento, pero esa información no podemos darla en este momento, comuníquese con algún otro pariente para que le informe —una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios rojos, Bella estaba en el Hospital de San Francisco y sería mucho mas fácil encontrarla.

No esperó mucho para ponerse en marcha hacia el hospital, en donde entró a un armario de enfermeras y sacó un delantal blanco con una mascarilla. Tenía el sutil presentimiento de que Isabella no se resistiría, pero si llegaba a pasar lo contrario, iba preparada para terminar con las cosas ahí mismo. Para Aretha en ese minuto era todo o nada, no podía dejar las cosas a medias.

Caminó por todos los pasillos hasta encontrar uno no transitado y vigilado desde la mitad por un hombre que parecía un gorila, le recordó unos instantes a su novio dominador de la juventud y se sintió feliz al darse cuenta de que las cosas estaban mas conectadas de lo que creía.

Como si fuera una figura invisible, se quedó vigilando desde un pilar para ver si sucedía algo, fue entonces cuando una chica de aspecto frágil pero vivaz con el cabello corto y despeinado apareció por el ascensor danzando e intentando pasar. El hombre moreno que parecía gorila se lo impidió y a pareció uno rubio con el que empezaron a burlarse de la chica.

Se estaba comenzando a aburrir hasta que las muecas de preocupación y enfado aparecieron en el semblante del hombre grande, luego de eso y para su felicidad, el hombre rubio corrió hacia el interior del pasillo y volvió con el muchacho que buscó a Bella el día en que todo comenzó a caer para ella. Ahí a unos pocos metros estaba el imbécil que se la había arrebatado.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y recordó que debía mantener la calma, no podía llegar y correr para matarlo, primero debía encontrar a Bella y quizás después deshacerse de él y del mocoso. Entonces se dio cuenta de que cometió un total error al venir al hospital y no pensar mejor las cosas, primero debía encontrar la forma de que tanto el muchacho de cabello cobrizo, como los dos agentes del FBI se movieran de ese lugar. La chica de cabello corto no le importaba, podía matarla antes de que gritara.

Así fue como se le ocurrió la idea de alertarlos con su propia presencia, por lo que se escabulló hasta llegar a un segundo pasillo en ese piso y aprovechando de que estaba vacío, disparó dos veces a la cámara de seguridad que la estaba grabando en ese momento y luego corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia un lugar para esconderse.

Tal como lo supuso, los dos hombres acompañados del muchacho corrieron a ese pasillo. Tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no reír al darse cuenta de que eso parecía un juego de las escondidas en el que ella parecía ganar y esperó que ellos se dieran vuelta, para pasar por la parte posterior del pasillo, y así llegar al que antes había estado custodiado. Las puertas estaban numeradas del 200 y creyó que terminaban en el 299, la tarea de encontrarla hubiese sido mucho más difícil si el hombre grande no se hubiese puesto al final del pasillo, indicando que la habitación protegida era una de las diez finales. Creyó aun más que era su día de suerte al abrir ligeramente la puerta de la habitación número 201 y escuchar la ligera y feliz risa de Bella que para ella en el tiempo en que trabajó en su burdel fue tan poco común que la había guardado perfectamente en su mente y la había podido recordar en ese minuto.

Sin vacilación alguna abrió por completo la puerta, rápidamente entró y cerró recargando su espalda contra ella. Para su satisfacción, escuchó un grito ahogado de Bella y al mirarla la encontró con una mueca extraña que ella confundió con sorpresa y emoción. La chica que había visto entrar anteriormente, la miraba confundida. Como muchas veces en el burdel, Aretha levantó su mentón en un gesto desafiante y enarcó una ceja alternando la mirada desde la chica, hasta Bella.

— Deja a tu hijo con ella y sígueme —la voz dura y rasposa que salió de su boca sorprendió completamente a Alice. Ella se consideraba una chica lista, por lo que ató cabos rápidamente y supo quien era aquella mujer, que aunque usara ese uniforme, no parecía ser una enfermera, su maquillaje exagerado, su aroma a cigarrillo y su aspecto descuidado la delataban.

— Ella no se irá a ninguna parte —su voz que cuando habló con Bella sonó de manera suave, ahora estaba llena de poder, sin miedos y llena de confianza. Aretha bufó, miró hacia el techo con aspecto impaciente y luego sacó la pistola que antes de entrar había guardado en la blusa que llevaba bajo el delantal.

— ¿No me digas? —dijo apuntando directamente a Alice— ¿Y que harás para impedírmelo?… Supongo que nada… —susurró lo último con burla al ver como los ojos de esa chica se dilataban al ver la pistola a sólo unos metros de distancia de ella— Verás, niñita, esto es entre Isabella y yo, puedes intentar impedirlo, puedes intentar gritar e incluso escapar, pero antes de que des un paso o abras la boca una bala estará atravesada justo en medio de tu frente.

— No… ella no tiene la culpa de nada… —sollozó Bella mientras tomaba a Kevin que se había quedado dormido y lo ocultaba atrás de su espalda.

— Puede ser… —dijo con un gesto ausente— Pero da igual, todo depende de ti, Bella, si sabes lo que te conviene no harás ni dirás nada, sólo me seguirás.

En ese momento Bella se dio cuenta de cuan desquiciada se encontraba Aretha. Si se analizaban las posibilidades que ella tenía, se daba cuenta de que eran casi nulas ya que si Bella accedía a irse, ¿cómo escaparían? Se supone que el piso estaba resguardado, además, hace pocos minutos habían sentido unos disparos, que ahora al ver a Aretha ahí cayó en cuenta de que fueron producidos por ella, por lo que mayor seguridad o presencia de personas habría.

Pensó en ese momento que su única salvación sería salir con ella y esperar a que alguien se diera cuenta de ello, lo cual era demasiado probable, y tampoco podía arriesgarse a quedarse con ella en la habitación, primero que nada, estaba su hijo y no lo expondría de esa manera, y segundo estaba Alice, quien aun parecía consternada por las palabras de Aretha.

— Yo… —su voz sólo fue un murmullo prácticamente inaudible, que fue detenido por Alice, quien cuando abrió la boca para gritar, al instante provocó que Bella se lo impidiera cubriendo con su mano la boca de ella.

Alice la miró algo contrariada y enojada, y en rápidos susurros comenzaron a discutir.

Las palabras rápidas de Alice y las suplicas de Bella comenzaron a marearla, por algún momento pensó que eso en realidad sería muy fácil, pero se estaba convirtiendo en algo aún más difícil. Obviamente no quería darle a Bella, pero tampoco se sentía bien como para calcular un tiro certero en un blanco predispuesto por lo que apuntó hacia el frente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretó el gatillo sin importarle la vida con la cual jugaba en ese momento, o peor aun con la vida con la cual acababa en ese momento.

Se sintió ligeramente extraña cuando comenzó a escuchar los gritos que sabía que vendrían, pero su extrañez venía en que su cuerpo parecía reaccionar de la forma en que el cuerpo humano está programado para huir del peligro. Abrió los ojos ligeramente y se encontró con que sus brazos que debían aun estar apuntados hacia el frente, estaban alzados hacia el techo en donde pudo ver la perforación que había dejado la bala al pasar.

Suspiró pesadamente y sintió muchas cosas. Las ganas de llorar de frustración la inundaban, sentía rabia y desesperación por no poder lograr lo que realmente anhelaba en su vida. También en su estómago podía sentir como el miedo la inundaba, porque sí, nada había salido como lo había planeado, pero desde que planeó esto, la peor situación que imaginó fue verse arrancando de los del FBI y sin Bella, pero nunca imaginó que estaría con algo presionado fuertemente en su nuca, algo que supuso era una pistola.

— Debe guardar silencio, baje el arma y no intente nada porque no dudaré en volarle la cabeza —se le cortó la respiración a escuchar esas palabras de aquella mujer que vestía la casaca azul del FBI.

/o/

Jane había sentido todo el alboroto producido por alguien quien misteriosamente había pulverizado a balazos una de las cámaras de seguridad del segundo piso del hospital. Sintió ganas de reír al saber que aquella persona, por su estupidez o locura, sería encontrada y encerrada en la cárcel en sólo un par de minutos. Probablemente era sólo un pequeño atentado, pero cuando vio a Emmett y Jasper corriendo y seguidos por Edward supo que quizás no era un hecho al azar.

Su ex compañero de trabajo, Emmett, le había dado una mirada extraña cuando pasó, por lo que al analizar la situación no demoró mucho en correr hacia donde se suponía estaba Isabella y al doblar en la esquina que daba con el pasillo apresuró más su paso al ver como la puerta se cerraba rápidamente.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta comenzó a disminuir la rapidez de sus pasos y a ser mas silenciosa, si algo ocurría no podía alertar a nadie. También sacó su arma y la tomó fuertemente con sus manos antes de recargarse contra la puerta para tratar de oír lo que sucedía ahí adentro.

… _pero da igual, todo depende de ti, Bella, si sabes lo que te conviene no harás ni dirás nada, sólo me seguirás… _—nunca había escuchado esa voz y no era en lo mas mínimo como la voz juvenil que se imaginaba poseía Bella, por lo que sigilosamente comenzó a deslizar la puerta hasta lograr entrar a la habitación.

Tal y como lo sospechó, había una mujer vestida de enfermera, que claramente no lo era, y que apuntaba con su arma hacia donde se encontraba Isabella y otra chica delgada. Ambas por segundos parecían salir de su ensoñación y hablar rápidamente, y también ambas parecían estar en shock, pero aun así Bella era la que estaba más consciente de las dos ya que pudo ver como tomaba a un pequeño bulto en sus brazos y lo pasaba por su espalda para tratar de esconderlo.

Las piezas cayeron rápidamente y Jane, la niña que amaba mucho a su madre y la que era la favorita de su padre entendió lo que Isabella estaba haciendo. Creyó percibir en los ojos de ella miedo, pero un miedo diferente, no el miedo que se tiene al salir herida de algo, sino un miedo igual al que vio en los ojos de su madre cuando ella se quebró el brazo andando en bicicleta o en los ojos de su padre cuando a los diecisiete llegó llorando porque su novio era un patán. De esa única manera pudo entender que Isabella estaba protegiendo a su hijo más allá de lo que importara o no su vida y que ella como agente del FBI debía ayudarla sí o sí. En el segundo que duró su epifanía y en el que las tres mujeres que estaban en la habitación ignoraban completamente su presencia, se dio cuenta que para como estaban las cosas de el segundo atrás a este, perder su honor de agente del FBI por Edward Cullen era una total tontería, y que no salvar a Isabella, a la chica de cabello oscuro y a el bebé sería algo que nunca se perdonaría.

Cualquiera pensaría que para un agente del FBI la vida está llena de adrenalina pura, en donde día a día se viven cosas nuevas, pero en cambio hace muchos meses que Jane no tenía algo de acción con su pistola, por lo que una chispa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro cuando pego en la nuca de la mujer la punta de la pistola. Creyó que todo había sido muy fácil, pero al segundo después pudo ver como la mujer comenzaba a ejercer la presión para apretar el gatillo, y en un movimiento rápido tomó con la otra mano sus brazos con fuerza y los elevó para impedir que la bala saliera disparada hacia Isabella.

— Debe guardar silencio, baje el arma y no intente nada porque no dudaré en volarle la cabeza —a la mujer se le cortó la respiración a escuchar esas palabras de aquella mujer que vestía la casaca azul del FBI —su voz salió dura y rápida, mientras que sus palabras fueron totalmente antiéticas, pero sentía que en ese minuto no podía contenerse. Aretha comenzó a bajar lentamente el arma al tiempo que por su mente comenzaban a pasar miles de ideas para escapar, de las cuales sólo una le pareció más favorable y fue dar un codazo en el estomago de Jane quien tosió por la falta de aire mientras trataba de mantener su postura, lo que se le hacía muy difícil.

Podría haberla matado, tomado a Bella y huido, pero algo le decía que no debía perder el tiempo. Si algo creía que en ese momento estaba bien, era aprovechar la oportunidad de escapar, pues sabía que no se presentaría otra vez. Como posesa corrió la poca distancia que había entre ella y la puerta mientras de un golpe con su pistola en la mano de Jane, se libraba de ser nuevamente tomada por ella, pero al abrirla se encontró con Emmett quien con sus grandes brazos la capturó a la vez que la inmovilizaba contra la pared.

Edward atravesó rápidamente la puerta y sus ojos buscaron rápidamente a Bella quien sostenía la mano de Alice a la vez que con la otra apretaba el pequeño cuerpo de Kevin contra ella. Jane presenció todo eso, vio el brillo, la luz, la emoción, el alivio y todo el amor que despedían los ojos de Edward al ver a Bella, e incluso, pudo ver que no sólo los ojos de él reaccionaban ante ella sino que también todo su cuerpo y la forma de moverse. Salió silenciosamente de la habitación de repente sintiéndose muy estúpida, ¿de verdad había estado a punto de abandonar su trabajo por algo que era mucho menos que un capricho? Dio gracias por poner en orden sus pensamientos mucho antes de que cometiera algún error más grave, y se sintió aun más tonta al recordar que repentinamente había tenido una locura por un niño de dieciocho años como Edward.

Las palabras sobraron, ya que con sólo una mirada, Edward pudo entender el miedo que sintieron Bella y Alice, y el mismo sintió un profundo dolor al pensar que una vez más por su estupidez estuvo a punto de perder a tres personas que amaba. Kevin estaba dormido ahora en los brazos de su madre, ajeno a todo, y por un instante los tres adultos que seguían en la habitación quisieron ser como él.

Alice, quien se había recuperado un poco de su shock, miró a Bella y a Edward, y sintió que estaba fuera de la burbuja privada que los rodeaba a ellos, por lo que a tientas y con pasos torpes se dirigió a la salida después de abrazar unos momentos a su hermano y de despedirse de Bella y Kevin con un beso.

No le sorprendió ver el pasillo totalmente aislado y lleno de policías y gente del FBI, e intentó escabullirse para ir a tomar aire, pero un hombre grande y con uniforme se lo impidió.

— ¿Es usted Alice Cullen? —ella asintió con reticencia y esperó que el hablara— Necesito hacerle unas preguntas sobre el hecho que acaba de ocurrir.

Jasper a lo lejos vio a Alice fruncir el ceño contrariada y comenzar a negar rotundamente con su pequeña cabeza, la veía afligida y frustrada, y la escasa ternura que sentía por ella le animó a averiguar que le sucedía.

— ¿Pasa algo oficial? —preguntó.

— Necesito hacerle unas preguntas a la señorita, pero ella no quiere cooperar —el hombre viejo y con bigote la miró ceñudo mientras la acusaba con Jasper. Si en sus treinta años como oficial de policía no hubiese aprendido a identificar los rostros, hubiese creído que Alice era sospechosa.

— Yo me encargo —respondió suavemente—. Creo que Alice se encuentra un poco nerviosa, pero luego la interrogaré —palmeó la espalda del oficial y tomó a Alice del brazo para marcharse junto con ella.

Alice sólo se dejó guiar. No tenía nada en contra de Jasper, no le caía bien ni mal pues no lo conocía, pero estaba segura que era una de esas personas a las que se le podía tener confianza,_ por algo estaba en el FBI_, pensó.

El silencio se volvió incomodo cuando llevaban cerca de diez minutos sentados en la escalera de la entrada principal del Hospital de San Francisco. El sol les llegaba directo a los ojos, los cegaba y los quemaba, pero a ellos parecía no preocuparles si su piel quedaba unos tonos más oscuros.

— Temí que le pasara algo a Kevin —soltó Alice. Su mirada se quedó fija en los edificios que tenía frente a ella—. Me sentí inútil, traté de ayudar a Bella y me quedé idiotizada por el horror cuando me apuntó con el arma… no serví para nada…

— Debes pensar… —Jasper trataba de escoger las palabras adecuadas— Que no sucedió nada, afortunadamente Jane estuvo ahí a tiempo y si hubiese pasado algo sería culpa del FBI, no de ti, ni de Bella, ni de Edward —suspiró—. Además, no podrías haber hecho nada, ¿cómo la habrías detenido si ella portaba un arma? Alice, por lo que he investigado de esa mujer, sé que está demente, ella no habría pensado en matarte o no si gritabas.

— Pero si gritaba podría haber alertado a alguien…

— Puede ser, pero probablemente Bella y Kevin también estarían heridos —intentó animarla. Alice suspiró repetidas veces y finalmente volteó su rostro para mirarlo. Jasper creyó que a pesar de verla desarreglada y desanimada, se veía bien… quizás no sólo bien, quizás se veía bonita o mejor aún, hermosa.

— Si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista, quizás estuvo bien que mantuviera la boca cerrada —se esforzó por dar una sonrisa que a Jasper le reconfortó.

— ¿Y…? —comenzó para cambiar el tema— ¿Cuándo quieres la cena? —Alice lo miró pensativa unos segundos.

— ¿Qué cena?

— Cuando te escolté hacia la puerta de Bella te pregunté si querías algo mas… y tú me dijiste que querías una cena —algo pareció dar clic en la cabeza de Alice, quien luego de eso se sonrojó fuertemente.

— Ah… sí, pero yo te pedía una cena en la cafetería, si me la podías llevar a la habitación de Bella y yo luego te la pagaba ya que pensé que me quedaría con ella hasta la noche… creo que no me expresé bien —se excusó y fue el turno de Jasper para sonrojarse, quien carraspeó sonoramente y se removió inquieto.

— Oh, sí claro… sólo fue un error, no tienes porqué disculparte, la culpa fue mía —volvió a carraspear—. Pero si quieres… aún no es hora de cenar, pero podemos ir a comprar algo, ¿qué dices? —la sonrisa que le dio hizo que Alice no pensara ni un segundo su respuesta.

— Claro.

Se sonrieron mientras se paraban y comenzaban a caminar hacia adentro del hospital.

En ese día, para ellos comenzaba algo, para Alice una amistad, ya que no veía la posibilidad de algo más, y para Jasper por primera vez comenzaba un sentimiento de incertidumbre al no saber qué pasaría con Alice en el futuro. La chica le interesaba, obviamente, pero en el corto momento que estuvo con ella sintió que no sabría lo que ella diría o como terminarían luego de esa conversación, y en el fondo de su corazón, supo que lo más probable es que sentiría eso siempre. Estando al borde del cielo y al borde del abismo con Alice.

.

_Tres semanas después…_

_._

Anemia, una enfermedad que se toma a la ligera, pero que puede traer más de una complicación para el que la padece. Anemia, la enfermedad que tenía a Bella con miles de vitaminas suministradas, rigurosas dietas y a un Edward atendiéndola las veinticuatro horas del día.

No es que se quejara, amaba que él la atendiera y le regalara besos cuando ella fruncía el ceño o hacía mohines, pero no era para nada necesario estar en cama la mayor parte del día. Kevin pasaba el día con ella, pero luego lo llevaban hacia la casa de Esme para que ella lo cuidara, y eso a Bella le molestaba, quería a su hijo, y no era por ser egoísta, pero ella quería y sentía que debía cuidarlo. Daba gracias a que su hijo ahora estaba durmiendo en su camita tranquilamente.

Le habían detectado la enfermedad la noche en que detuvieron a Aretha. Sin duda ese día fue caótico y ajetreado, pero a pesar de eso, los doctores le dieron el resultado de los análisis unas horas después de que ella hubiera prestado su declaración a la policía. Bella se lo tomó bien, sabía que ahora debía cuidarse, alimentarse mejor y tomar sus vitaminas, pero Edward prácticamente se arrodilló en el piso a llorar y de alguna manera obligó al doctor a darle reposo absoluto a Bella.

Se habían trasladado a Forks por seguridad y porque San Francisco y Seattle les traían malos recuerdos, y vivían en la casa de los abuelos de Edward, quienes hace años había muerto y habían dejado una casa hermosa y pequeña, especial para ellos.

— Hora de las vitaminas… —lo sintió canturrear por el pasillo que daba a su habitación. Bella como niña pequeña se escondió entre las sábanas— Vamos, mi amor, debes tomártelas… es para que estés sana —trató de luchar para destaparla, pero Bella se resistía—. Te pondrás más linda, te crecerá el cabello y se te encresparán las pestañas —dijo ya riendo—, además te veras siempre joven y se te endurecerán las piernas —Bella salió de su escondite y miró a Edward con los ojos entre cerrados, de todo lo que había dicho se había sentido ofendida con lo último, ella si tenía las piernas torneadas y duras.

— Mis piernas ya están duras… —dijo entre dientes mientras le quitaba las pastillas a Edward de la mano y se las echaba a la boca tomando el vaso de agua de la mesita de noche.

Edward le sonrió con ternura mientras bajaba disimuladamente su vista hasta las piernas de Bella, las cuales eran visibles gracias a que el la había destapado y gracias al pantalón corto que usaba de pijama.

— Lo sé, son perfectas… —comenzó a acercarse a ella y con cuidado tomó el vaso de su mano y lo dejó en la mesita. Cuando se vio libre de algo que lo detuviera, no dudó ni un segundo en atacar sus labios, suspirando y medio jadeando al sentirlos de esa manera. Bella lo atacaba de igual forma y rosaba su lengua con la de él, le succionaba el labio inferior y le daba pequeñas mordidas al superior.

Habían compartido besos dulces y algo pasionales desde que llegaron del hospital, pero nunca uno repleto de deseo como este, a ambos les recordó a la época en que eran sólo unos jóvenes sexualmente muy activos, y que estos besos comenzaban algo que ambos disfrutaban.

Edward se inclinó mas sobre ella, recostándola por completo sobre la cama, repartiendo besos por su cuello y siguiendo la línea que dejaba el sujetador de ella. Gimió vergonzosamente —para él— al sentir como las manos de ella iban por debajo de su playera, acariciándole la espalda.

— Te amo… —le susurró. Bella lo miró a los ojos y los cerró un segundo para responderle.

— Yo también te amo —volvieron a unir sus labios un momento. Edward ya estaba sin playera y siendo besado por Bella en el cuello y en el pecho, hasta que ella de improviso se detuvo.

En su mente pasaron los rostros de los viejos con los que había estado, vio la sonrisa asquerosa y socarrona de George, vio a los mismos que habían estado con ella hace unos momentos, pagando y estando con Tanya o Irina. Entonces entendió todo y le tomó el peso a lo que había estado por hacer con Edward recién.

— Edward, yo no puedo estar contigo —él la había estado observando mientras ella estaba con la vista perdida, las mejillas y labios sonrojados, algo despeinada y con la respiración agitada. Esperaba que le dijera todo, pero nunca se imaginó que le diría aquello— No sin antes ir al doctor… no sé si estoy limpia, Edward.

— ¿Limpia? —no entendía y no entendió por varios minutos, hasta que por su mente pasaron las clases de educación sexual y de prevención de enfermedades que les dieron en el instituto. Bella parecía querer llorar y el sólo la arrastró hasta su regazo y la abrazó— Tranquila, si quieres iremos al doctor hoy mismo —Bella asintió—. Iré a llevar a Kevin a donde mamá, por ahora vístete —tomó su frente y la besó—. Todo saldrá bien, mi amor.

Edward se fue y Bella se vistió como si fuera un zombi, sin ser consciente de nada, hasta que miró su celular y tuvo claro a quien tenía que llamar para calmarse. La había salvado una vez, y estaba segura de que lo volvería a hacer.

Mientras en otro lugar, él se encontraba desparramado en su sillón cambiando canales de puro aburrimiento. No esperaba que su celular sonara y menos que fuera ella.

— ¿Bella? —casi no podía contener la emoción en su voz al reconocer su número.

— Alex… —sintió el sollozo lleno de necesidad de ella y se alertó.

— ¿Bella? —casi gritó— ¡¿Qué sucede?!... ¿Dónde estás?

— Estoy bien… —la sensación de angustia en el desapareció por completo— Sólo tengo miedo.

— ¿Miedo?, ¿por qué?

— Me haré unos exámenes, y temo que los resultados no sean buenos —hipó—, no quiero hablar esto con Edward, no quiero preocuparlo más.

— No tengas miedo pequeña… puede que no sea nada malo.

— Alex, hay más probabilidades de que sea algo malo —sollozó—, en realidad, no estoy esperando algo bueno.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte que examen es? —dijo con la garganta apretada.

— Mejor otro día… ¿Hablamos de otra cosa? Necesito calmarme.

— Me tienes intrigado Isabella Swan, estas llena de misterios —se esforzó por reír.

Hablaron largo rato aprovechando la demora de Edward al ir a buscar a Kevin a la casa de Esme. Bella rió y se olvidó un momento de sus problemas, le hacía falta tener un amigo y estaba segura de que Alex sería uno bueno, además el parecía también querer su amistad.

— Gracias Alex… —susurró más calmada luego de unos minutos— Sigues siendo mi segundo héroe. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, llámame.

— Pensé que era el tercero… ya sabes, tu hijo —bromeó, pero las siguientes palabras las susurró de manera seria—. Si necesito algo lo sabrás, y tu también, si necesitas otra cosa, no dudes en llamarme —él tenía una necesitad, pero una necesidad extraña, la necesidad de Bella, que no era nada igual al amor y al deseo, era mucho menos, pero aun así la necesitaba.

— Adiós Alex, que estés bien.

— Adiós Bella, saludos a Edward y a tu bebé —y colgó sintiéndose aliviado por saciar un poco ese sentimiento extraño que sentía.

/°/

_Por favor, por favor…. _

En su mente, Edward parecía rogar para que el doctor no les diera una mala noticia. Acababan de entrar a la consulta ginecológica y al explicarle la situación el doctor Gerandy procedió de inmediato a hacerle un examen físico a Bella.

Trató de concentrar su vista en el techo, no quería mirar como la examinaba, le parecía algo incómodo y él se sentía aun más incómodo viéndolo, pero mientras perdía su vista en la mancha gris de humedad en el techo del hospital de Forks, no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar en que cambiaría esto. Podía cambiar su vida, sus rutinas, pero nunca cambiaría el amor que sentía por ella.

— Listo —dijo el doctor sacándose los guantes de látex. Bella bajó de la silla con la mirada preocupada, pero aun así con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

Gerandy esperó a que Bella se sentara en su silla para comenzar a hablar.

— Lamentablemente no puedo confirmarles o negarles la presencia de alguna enfermedad, no sería ético de mi parte —su voz era calma— y es por ello que te daré una orden para que te hagas un examen de sangre —lo último lo dijo mirando a Bella.

— ¿Qué examen? —preguntó Edward.

— Es un examen común para detectar este tipo de enfermedades, generalmente es llamado el "test de ELISA"

— ¿Cuándo tendrá los resultados?

— Deberían estar para la próxima semana, pero como estamos en Forks y no hay mucha demanda en el laboratorio a estas horas, pediré que me lo entreguen de inmediato —Gerandy vio el agradecimiento plasmado en el rostro de la chica que parecía muy preocupada y triste, y en el del joven que se veía preocupado y enamorado. A ambos no los conocía, él era nuevo en el hospital y supo que internamente ellos dieron gracias a eso, ya que de lo contrario, la noticia de que Isabella Swan había llegado a hacerse unos exámenes para detectar ETS se hubiese esparcido por todo Forks.

Se sentaron en la sala de espera, mudos, sin sentir y sin saber que decir. Bella estaba aterrorizada, podía ver como su futuro con Kevin y Edward caía en un vacío. Ella nunca esperó esto, porque nunca pensó que volvería a amar, y sabía que era una irresponsabilidad de ella, pero algunos de sus clientes no se preocupaban siquiera en usar protección, y cuando ella se los pidió fue agredida o por el mismo cliente o por Aretha. Estaba segura de que si ella no hubiese comprado pastillas anticonceptivas, seguramente estaría embarazada de cualquiera.

También sentía miedo por Edward, él era joven como ella y merecía estar con una persona sana y que no tuviera miedos. Lo amaba y quería estar con él, pero por ese amor sabía que dependiendo del resultado de las pruebas probablemente tendrían que separarse. También pensó en Kevin, él merecía a una madre sana y… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los brazos fuertes de Edward que la envolvieron. É, casi asegurándole su amor y quitándole los miedos depositó un beso en su frente y luego otro más largo y cargado en sus labios.

— Sabes que pase lo que pase te seguiré amando hasta el final… —susurró— No debes temerle a esto, me tienes a mí, a nuestro hijo, a mi familia, que también es tu familia y a nuestros amigos… por siempre.

Sólo atinó a asentir, a esconder su rostro en el cuello de él y a aferrarse a su playera como si no hubiera mañana. Edward sólo acarició su espalda en silencio mientras los minutos pasaban y ellos esperaban los resultados.

/°/

En su departamento, Emmett veía silenciosamente la foto que le había sacado a Rose en un momento en el que había estado desprevenida. Salía tan natural, tan hermosa, como siempre lo fue.

No había sido una cita, ni nada de eso, sólo la había invitado a salir pues tenía que encontrar más información sobre el convento ahora que Aretha estaba detenida y Jasper se encontraba en Seattle para allanar y clausurar el burdel.

No había podido mentirle, por lo que Rosalie sabía lo que él buscaba y porque lo buscaba, y ella con su alma de niña buena y comprometida, prácticamente le había obligado a que le dejara ayudar. Según Rose, estando ella en el convento podía sacar más información, porque a pesar de que Emmett le ofreció sacarla de ese lugar, ella no había aceptado por ayudar a la investigación.

Soltó una risa al recordar ese momento. Él la miró indignado y frustrado, y ella sólo le dio una risita que fingía inocencia, con la que Emmett no pudo resistirse a besarla.

Ella respondió como menos él se lo esperó, devolviéndole el beso con ferocidad y necesidad, no hubo resistencia ni bofetadas por ser tan atrevido, y cuando la miró a los ojos al separarse pudo ver varias emociones contenidas.

Había pasado sólo un día desde ese día, en el que lamentablemente la tuvo que dejar en la puerta del convento. Quería verla, volver a besarla, sentirla y estar con ella, pero sabía que el único camino para lograrlo era reunir más pruebas de las que tenía y detener a algunas monjas del convento.

¡Monjas!, que le entregaban su vida a Dios… podían entregarle su vida a Chuck Norris —que era el sujeto que el mas admiraba— y él las odiaría de igual forma. Quería estar con su Rose, llegar a ella y aparentar que todo era normal, hacerla recordar, conquistarla una y otra vez, pero se sentía atado aun sin resolver todo en aquel convento, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que a su chica con nombre de flor la sacaría de ese lugar. Rosalie no pertenecería a esa alcantarilla nunca más.

Frustrado comenzó a marcar el número de Jasper para ver sus avances e informarle los nuevos procedimientos… hacer que Aretha se pudriera en la cárcel, detener a las personas involucradas en el convento, clausurar el burdel, averiguar sobre la desaparición de Rosalie… Era demasiado, y aunque su labor como investigador terminó en el momento en que encontró a Bella, se sentía estúpidamente comprometido con las demás cosas.

La atronadora voz de Emmett sonó por el teléfono. Era el momento de ir a detener a ciertas mujeres al convento, y desde lejos Katherine con sus hábitos moviéndose de miedo lo presentía.

/°/

— Bueno, Isabella, como te lo prometí ya tengo tus resultados —dijo sacando un sobre del cajón de su escritorio—. Esperé que estuvieran aquí para abrirlos con ustedes —la pierna de Edward temblaba de nervios, pero se calmó cuando Bella le puso su mano en la rodilla.

El crujido del sobre del laboratorio siendo desgarrado para sacar los papeles que habían en su interior, se hicieron eternos para Edward y Bella. Aquel papel que ahora estaba en las manos del doctor podría tener algo parecido a lo que sería la muerte definitiva de toda esperanza para estar juntos por siempre. O quizás podía tener algo parecido a la felicidad para ellos.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, hola :3 perdón por la demora... pero bueno, ya saben, la U y todo eso... ñeee<em>

_Sobre la primera parte, se nota que Aretha está desquisiada y esto lo afirmo y lo sostengo aousda ella está realmente loca._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi, y una aclaración con la cual tienen la llave maestra del fic:_

**_No me maten :'D_**

_Busquen sobre las ETC (Enfermedades de transmisión sexual), haganme preguntas por facebook, sobre ese tema con gusto se las responderé porque tampoco quiero que ustedes mueran por como termina este capi :'D_

_Un abrazo cariñoso y un saludo a las chicas del grupo que ahora mismo amenazaban con matarme, Gaby, mis subnormales queridas Jaque y Johany, Nathalia y Daniela. Sobre este capi: Amo a Jane, a Alex y obviamente a Edward. _

_El capi ya fue beteado, lo había subido antes sin betear porque no las quería hacer esperar más. Por suerte, Diana no se opone, por lo menos ensayando telepatía eso creo que me dijo desde Colombia jajajaja. Diana normalmente me golpea cuando encuentra una falla. LOL_

_Ganamos en los premios FFAD en mejor fic revelación asiuyasdhasiyd ganamos! gracias chicas, las que votaron y las que me apoyaron tanto, gracias a ustedes Repararte ganó._

_Gracias por sus lindas alertas, favoritos y comentarios :D_

_Espero que estén bien,_

_Isa. _


	11. Nuevo comienzo

_Fanfic beteado por Diana Mendez _(TheDC1809) _de Betas FFAD _(_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /)____ :)_

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Nuevo comienzo**

...

Su semana estaba siendo una mierda en la mayoría de los sentidos. No conforme con todo el proceso de análisis y del resultado para ver si tenía alguna enfermedad, también tenía que lidiar con el juicio de Aretha. No podía negar que sentía un miedo atroz de ir, ya que obviamente tendría que declarar y tendría que verle la cara a Aretha y quizás a las perras del burdel, y por más que quisiera, no podía escapar de eso, Edward se lo había dicho y ahora mismo estaban de camino al tribunal en California.

— Tranquila amor —susurró tomándole la mano y poniéndola junto a la suya sobre la palanca de cambios—. Iremos, diremos lo que sabemos y luego nos iremos. Aretha con suerte tendrá diez años de prisión y nosotros no la volveremos a ver.

Sonrió a medias y supo que Edward entendió que eso no era sólo su preocupación. Internamente, dio gracias a que Kevin no se encontrara con ella en estos momentos, no habría soportado estar con su hijo sin derrumbarse. Edward le dio una mirada y supo a que se refería, eran las once en punto de la mañana y la nueva dosis de _Metrodinazol_ le tocaba justo a esa hora. Tomó la botella de agua que tenía en su bolso y la caja de pastillas, de la cual sacó una y se la metió rápidamente a su boca mientras bebía un sorbo de agua. El sabor metálico persistió como siempre al igual que hace tres días.

— _Bueno, Isabella, como te lo prometí ya tengo tus resultados —dijo sacando un sobre del cajón de su escritorio—. Esperé que estuvieran aquí para abrirlos con ustedes —la pierna de Edward temblaba de nervios, pero se calmó cuando Bella le puso su mano en la rodilla._

_El crujido del sobre del laboratorio siendo desgarrado para sacar los papeles que habían en su interior, se hicieron eternos para Edward y Bella. Aquel papel que ahora estaba en las manos del doctor podría tener algo parecido a lo que sería la muerte definitiva de toda esperanza para estar juntos por siempre. O quizás podía tener algo parecido a la felicidad para ellos._

_Ninguno de los dos supo descifrar la mueca extraña que hizo el doctor, sólo sabían que sus corazones latían desenfrenadamente por lo que esos exámenes pudieran decir._

— _Isabella —tomó una respiración—, según este examen tu tienes un __protozoo __de la __especie __Trichomonas vaginalis__, lo que quiere decir que padeces de Tricomoniacis —no supo si soltar un suspiro de alivio o ponerse a llorar. Edward tomó su mano y habló._

— _¿En qué estado está Bella? _

— _Isabella recién está en lo que se podría llamar una "primera etapa". Puede que el tiempo que haya pasado desde la infección no sea mayor a tres semanas. En el examen físico que te practiqué hace unas horas —dijo con la vista ahora en Bella—, pude ver que tus paredes vaginales no tienen mucha irritación, no hay enrojecimiento y tampoco presencia de un flujo vaginal fuera de lo normal —miró los exámenes y nuevamente habló— ¿Has sentido ardor, picazón o un olor extraño? —Bella negó sonrojada— Muchas pacientes no presentan síntomas de esta enfermedad, lo cual es malo si no se detecta a tiempo, pero este no es tu caso y sólo debo recetarte Metrodinazol, un comprimido cada doce horas —dijo mientras escribía la receta—. Debes tomarlas por catorce días y no deberías tener ningún problema mayor ya que en el examen no se detecta la presencia de otra enfermedad —Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio y miró a Bella con una sonrisa, quien tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas—, de todas maneras quiero verte en dos semanas para verificar que el tratamiento fue un éxito y que no hayan sorpresas._

Desde ese día había podido respirar un poco más tranquila, ya que sabía que en su vida la suerte no era algo que la persiguiera, había tenido más caídas que triunfos, por lo que sólo rogaba que no hubiera ningún problema con el tratamiento. Edward le decía que si seguían las indicaciones del doctor Gerandy, no deberían preocuparse y ella sólo arrugaba el ceño mientras seguía pensando en las opciones menos favorables y tomaba las pastillas que le producían náuseas y sabían a metal.

— Ya llegamos —anunció Edward antes de parar el Volvo y salir para abrirle la puerta a Bella. Tomó su mano y antes de caminar hacia el tribunal la recargó sobre la puerta del auto y se dedicó a observarla. Sus ojos aún no recuperaban su alegría por completo, pero siempre habían estado al límite de hacerlo y siempre había algo que interrumpía esa felicidad, primero fue el secuestro, luego Aretha en el hospital y finalmente los exámenes.

Sin decir nada, le sonrió con ganas queriendo demostrarle que a pesar de todo, él estaba feliz por estar junto a ella y a Kevin. Ambos habían sufrido mucho y de los dos, a Bella le había tocado la peor parte, pero aún así, había aprendido que todo debía mejorar siempre de alguna manera, no importaba cuanto tardara.

Bella hizo un amago de sonrisa mientras veía a Edward acercarse a sus labios para finalmente besarlos tranquilamente. Estuvieron unos minutos así, hasta que se separaron intentando calmar sus respiraciones y tomados de la mano comenzaron a caminar hacia el tribunal.

— ¡Señor Cullen! —gritó desde lejos Seth Clearwater. Él era el abogado que se encargaría supuestamente de hacer que Aretha se pudriera en la cárcel— ¡Lo estábamos esperando!

Seth era un hombre alto, moreno y de ojos café claro, y según Bella, tenía un enorme parecido con Jacob por lo que era inevitable que sintiera nostalgia al verlo. Edward en un acto conciliador y amoroso, tomó su mano y besó su frente cariñosamente, al tiempo que eran guiados por Seth hacia el juzgado.

Bella sólo pudo relajarse un poco cuando vio a Jasper, Jane, Alice y Emmett acompañados de una mujer rubia. El que ellos estuvieran ahí era muy importante para ella, incluso si de todos, sólo Alice era considerada su amiga, pero lo único que pedía, era no declarar sólo con Edward. Necesitaba más compañía.

Cuando avanzaron hacia ellos, fue inevitable que su vista no se quedara pegada en esos ojos azul oscuro de la mujer rubia, y aunque había estado en un estado casi de catarsis cuando la había visto por primera vez, fue inevitable no recordar el hermoso rostro de la chica que la miraba con curiosidad cuando había estado encerrada en el convento. Sintió una gota de sudor deslizarse por su nuca y sus manos tiritar, quizás _ellas_ estaban por ahí, para declarar en favor a Aretha.

— Isabella, no —Emmett había estado atento, y la tomó por los hombros para calmarla—. Ella está aquí para ayudarnos —susurró.

— ¿Ellas también estarán? —preguntó un poco más calmada.

— No, se supone que ellas no han hecho nada —rodó los ojos—. Tenemos que esperar la declaración de los testigos para que se les relacione con Aretha, y ahí probablemente se hará otro juicio en contra de ellas.

Asintió no muy convencida de tener otro juicio, lo único que quería era zanjar el tema y nunca más volverlo a tocar, porque aunque no fuera lo mejor, en estos momentos era preferible pensar que algunas cosas nunca habían sucedido. Edward la tomó de los hombros y la llevó a sentarse al lado de Rosalie.

— Gracias —susurró después de unos minutos en que había permanecido recostada con la cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Rosalie la miró extrañada—. Acabo de relacionar las cosas, y me mencionaron que alguien llamó a Edward para decirle en donde estaba —suspiró y le dio una sonrisa—. Ahora sé que eres tú.

— No fue nada —dijo ella restándole importancia—, yo sólo debía hacerlo —Bella le dio una última sonrisa y se volvió a recargar en el hombro de Edward.

La puerta fue abierta ruidosamente y un sonrojado Alexander pasó por ella clavando al instante sus ojos en Bella, quien giró su rostro para mirarlo y esbozó una gran sonrisa que le fue correspondida cuando él pasaba a sentarse a unas bancas más lejanas. Edward frunció el ceño con molestia al verlo y trató de fingir indiferencia cuando Bella se volteó a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo mirándolo con suspicacia.

— Nada —dijo evitando su mirada. Bella sonrió y tomó su rostro para obligar que lo mirara.

— ¿Sabes que te amo sólo a ti? —le dio un beso rápido— ¿Lo sabes? —Edward soltó una risita y la acurrucó en sus brazos. Parecía que el ánimo de ella había mejorado y el esperaba de manera egoísta que Alex no fuera el causante de ello.

Bella ladeó un poco su cabeza, y un destello rojizo se asomó por su vista periférica. Sus sentidos se alertaron, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se agitó. En un acto que creía valiente, llevó sus ojos hasta ese destello, que como suponía se trataba de Aretha quien la miraba con furia desde el extremo opuesto a donde ella estaba. Se encontraba sentada, con su mirada petulante y con el cabello un poco desarreglado, mandando olas de furia y asesinando con la mirada a todos los presentes en la sala. Un hombre pasó y la distrajo, haciendo que Seth les diera una señal para que estuvieran alerta:

— Entra a la sala el juez Aro Vulturi —todos se pusieron de pie, y cuando él estuvo en su asiento volvieron a sentarse. A Bella la recorrió un escalofrío al ver a aquel hombre de piel arrugada, facciones duras y serias y cabello negro, se preguntó si realmente él la ayudaría.

— Se comienza la sesión para el conocimiento de la causa Rol No° 745. Las partes pertinentes darán a conocer sus hechos a este tribunal —anunció con voz profunda—. La parte demandante, la señorita Isabella Marie Swan dirige su causa contra la señora Anne Aretha Kennedy.

El juicio comenzó y Bella cerró los ojos intentando no escuchar la voz grave del abogado de Aretha, ni la voz rasposa y rencorosa de Aretha. Le sorprendió ver a Tanya declarando, obviamente en contra de ella y defendiendo a Aretha casi con su vida. Ella mintió en varias cosas, como en que Bella robaba dinero en el burdel y mantenía una estrecha amistad con Aretha. Agradeció internamente que su voz sonara tan falsa que el juez Vulturi arrugaba el ceño cada vez que la oía.

Poco a poco fueron declarando sus testigos, primero Edward, quien contó como encontró a Bella, las condiciones en las que estaba en su antiguo departamento, el trabajo del burdel, el intento de violación cuando salió de noche y en sus ojos todos los presentes pudieron ver el amor y la preocupación que él tenía.

Emmett en su declaración sacó a relucir el tema del convento, entregando como evidencia las imágenes, testimonios y facturas que relacionaban a Aretha con Katherine Müller, y el hecho de que Bella hubiese sido llevada hacia aquel lugar no ayudaba en nada ni a las monjas ni a Aretha.

Rosalie,

Alice,

Alexander,

Un doctor,

Todos declararon en contra de Aretha, quien ya no tenía ningún lado por el cual defenderse. Ella sólo miraba con rabia a Tanya, quien no había sido capaz de decir algo coherente y maldecía a Katherine, por no venir a dar la cara.

Finalmente, y entre sollozos, declaró Bella, quien contó todo lo que había vivido en el burdel, las amenazas contra Kevin, el acoso de Aretha y su secuestro. Edward la miraba desde su lugar dándole fuerzas y sintiéndose aun más culpable por saber todo lo que ella había vivido. Sin duda pasaría todos los días de su vida siendo su esclavo.

Aretha en su testimonio negó todo lo que decían en contra de ella y trató de seguir el testimonio de Tanya, aunque era inútil. Nadie le había creído y por la mirada que le dio Aro decidió guardar silencio. Su abogado, quien era un hombre corrupto y quien había estado en todo momento lanzando preguntas insidiosas e incomodas contra Bella, ahora se notaba furioso y desesperado por salvar su carrera y a Aretha, pero no fue suficiente.

— Se declara a la señora Anne Aretha Kennedy como culpable de los cargos que se presentaron de acoso sexual, secuestro e intento de homicidio con una condena de veinte años de cárcel por considerársele un peligro para la sociedad —dijo—. Además, queda a disposición del FBI una investigación al club nocturno de nombre Aretha K. para una posterior clausura.

Aretha con los ojos inyectados de rabia, miró a Bella y la amenazó con la mirada, pero ella ya no se sentía mal ni inferior, por primera vez se daba cuenta que era mucho más fuerte que Aretha y que le había podido ganar.

Se despidió y agradeció a todos los que la ayudaron, menos a Alex quien había desaparecido misteriosamente, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida abrazada a Edward.

— ¡Bella! —se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Alex a sus espaldas que le hizo alejarse un poco de los brazos de Edward para mirarla. Él estaba en la puerta del tribunal y su mirada indicaba que quería hablar con ella.

— Será sólo un momento —se excusó—. Nos vemos en el auto —tomó a Edward del cuello y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Él simplemente asintió de mala gana y caminó hacia la salida.

— Hola Alex —pudo reír cuando estuvo cerca de él—, gracias por estar acá, sé que quizás no era necesario, pero de todas formas viniste.

— No podía faltar —se encogió de hombros y un incómodo silencio se instaló en ellos.

— Así que… —comenzó Bella— ¿Qué querías decirme?

— Quería saber cómo estabas, no volví a hablar contigo desde la otra vez, y no estabas bien —frunció el ceño— ¿Estás bien ahora? Te notas un poco cansada, ¿te hiciste los exámenes? —se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que prácticamente la había ahogado en preguntas.

— Estoy bien —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— los exámenes no salieron mal, ahora tengo que tomarme unas pastillas, pero aun así me preocupo, tú entiendes.

— y Edward..., ¿cómo está con eso?

— Me apoya en todo —sonrió para sí—, me cuida y no me ha dejado en esto —se sonrojó y miró a Alex quien tenía nuevamente su ceño fruncido— ¿Pasa algo?

— Te daré un consejo —tomó aire—. Hace rato los vi y creo que él lo da todo en ti, pero tú aún estas renuente con él —vio que ella le iba a decir algo, pero habló el antes—. Sé que lo amas, y sé que él te ama —una sombra pasó por sus ojos—, pero no se qué sucedió con ustedes. Soy estudiante de psiquiatría y tengo que analizar a la gente —le sonrió—. Sólo quiero que entiendas que si algo sucedió entre ustedes en el pasado, deberías dejarlo e iniciar una nueva vida con él y con tu bebé —Bella le sonrió y se despidió rápidamente de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Aquella conversación le había dejado reflexionando. Alex no se equivocaba cuando le decía todas esas cosas, realmente Edward daba todo por ella, y ella daba todo por él, o eso creía.

Las cosas habían sucedido tan rápido, que sentía como si en un segundo había estado bailando en el burdel y al otro con Edward dándole las medicinas en su departamento. Lo amaba y él la amaba a ella, pero por como habían pasado las cosas, aún estaba un poco distante con él, aunque hubiese sido imperceptible, y más aún esta semana en donde los exámenes, la enfermedad y el juicio la tenían pensativa y algo nerviosa.

Sabía perfectamente que su relación con él no volvería a ser la misma; ya no eran unos jóvenes inmaduros que sólo vivían por ellos. Ahora seguían siendo jóvenes, pero tenían a Kevin y por el debían hacer las cosas bien. Tenían que conseguir trabajo, ver horarios, amarse y amar a su bebé. Probablemente no sería del todo fácil, pero si estaban juntos todo estaría bien.

Con la mente un poco mas despejada, subió al Volvo y tomó la mano de Edward quien la miraba interrogante. No dijo nada, sólo le dio un suave beso para calmar sus ansias y partieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

.

_Dos semanas después._

_._

Se había tenido que hacer nuevamente los exámenes para comprobar si el protozoo _Trichomonas vaginalis_, como había dicho el doctor Gerandy, seguía en su organismo. Estaba cansada y en este minuto se daba cuenta de cuanto le disgustaban los hospitales, las clínicas, las jeringas y sobre todo los exámenes físicos, porque el doctor Gerandy no había querido revisar los exámenes sin antes hurgar en su interior para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

Cuando él le dio la orden, bajó de la silla ginecológica y volvió a vestirse mientras trataba de no mirar a Edward, quien parecía aún más sonrojado que ella y tenía su vista pegada al techo. Lo sacudió de un hombro cuando estuvo lista y se sentó junto a él.

— Bien, ahora a ver que nos dicen este examen —volvió a desgarrar el papel como la vez anterior, miró unos segundos los resultados y luego esbozó una gran sonrisa—. Buenas noticias, el protozoo a desaparecido completamente de tu organismo y sigues totalmente sana de abajo —dijo para que ella no se ruborizara mas.

— Entonces, ¿puedo hacer mi vida normal? — preguntó.

— Claro, pero quiero que esperen a lo menos una semana para tener relaciones sexuales, si es que eso quieren —les dio una sonrisa sugestiva—. En la consulta anterior les pregunté si mantenían relaciones sexuales, y como me dijeron que no, no fue necesario que Edward se sometiera al tratamiento, por lo que les recomiendo que se protejan siempre y que ante el menor síntoma me visiten.

Bella bajó la mirada avergonzada y no volvió a mirar al doctor a los ojos hasta que abandonaron la consulta, y al salir a la calle Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y la alzó para dar vueltas con ella.

Todas las personas deben superar trabas y alcanzar metas, algunas son más difíciles que otras, pero por el momento, Bella tenía otra traba superada junto a Edward.

.

/°/

.

Se sentía muy extrañado por el comportamiento de Bella, parecía nerviosa y algo ausente, y el hecho de que le haya pedido que llevara a Kevin a la casa de su madre no ayudaba demasiado. Habría pensado que lo de su enfermedad la tenía así, pero eso ya había sido hace varias semanas y desde entonces la había visto medio sonreír. Por un momento sintió temor de pensar que ella podría querer discutir algo con él y la probabilidad de que quizás se había dado cuenta de que Alexander podría ser mucho mejor para ella no le parecía tan lejana.

Todo pensamiento quedó ahogado cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación que ambos compartían y vio su pequeña y frágil figura sentada abrazando sus rodillas en medio de la cama. Tragó grueso y sus ojos comenzaron a repasar el contorno que se alcanzaba a distinguir del camisón de seda y encaje rosa pálido que llevaba puesto. De sus ojos chocolates resaltaba en nerviosismo, pero se arrodilló y extendió la mano hacia él hasta obligarle a sentarse junto a ella.

— Quiero hacer algo… —se acercó y besó sensualmente sus labios. Edward la miró con los ojos bien abiertos mientras se preguntaba si dejarse o no llevar. Quizás no era conveniente llegar a ese paso tan rápido, pero su cuerpo y el de ella le decían otra cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa? —casi tartamudeo. Bella lo miró con una sonrisa y se sentó a horcajadas de él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

— Tu sabes… —comenzó a acariciar con su nariz el cuello de él para luego dejar pequeños besos que hicieron estremecer a Edward. Bella notó que el comenzaba a separarse y se apegó aún mas a él— Llamé al doctor Gerandy hoy y me dijo que ya estoy limpia, tu también lo estas, ya no hay problema —se encogió de hombros y miró cuando Edward le dio una gran sonrisa y la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos. No esperó un segundo más para alzarla y hacerla recostar sobre la cama.

Bella lo miró con ojos ardiendo de deseo y Edward pudo sentir su propio deseo y amor cuando la vio morderse el labio. Creyó que si soltaba un gemido en ese momento sería muy vergonzoso, por lo que llevó su boca a la de ella donde comenzó a besarla apasionadamente y luego a bajar su boca desde sus labios, pasando por su mentón y hasta su cuello.

Antes de que Kevin naciera, y antes de que se separaran, ellos habían sido muy activos en cuando al sexo, pero ya nada era lo mismo. Ahora Edward al saber qué se sentía estar sin ella, la amaba con todo lo que tenía, sin reparos y a la vez sin ser tosco.

Bella comenzó a levantar la camisa de Edward con urgencia, sin siquiera dejar que él se la desabrochara, lo que produjo una risita de parte de su novio. Ella lo ignoró y comenzó a morderle los labios y el cuello haciendo que él se estremeciera. Acarició su abdomen duro y descendió las manos hasta donde comenzaban sus pantalones, tocando suavemente el camino de vello dorado que quedaba descubierto. Edward soltó un gruñido cuando Bella comenzó a acariciar su miembro por fuera del pantalón, haciendo que este se pusiera más duro y palpitante, y pidiera a gritos una liberación, que luego de unos minutos consiguió.

— Estoy en desventaja, pero ya no más —susurró mientras besaba y lamía el inicio de los pechos de Bella. Ella gimió como respuesta y jadeó cuando sintió las manos de Edward levantando su camisón para sacarlo y finalmente comenzando a acariciar el interior de sus muslos.

Ella quedó igual de expuesta que él, con sus bragas mientras que él estaba con sus bóxers, y para Edward era una de las visiones más hermosas verla semi desnuda, con el cabello revuelto y mirándolo con deseo.

Sus dedos que seguían en sus muslos subieron más y alcanzaron su centro, el cual estaba húmedo y palpitante por la excitación. Bella gimió y eso incentivó a Edward a hacer a un lado las bragas de encaje rosa para comenzar a acariciar sus suaves pliegues.

Era tremendamente erótico y adictivo tenerla contra su mano retorciéndose, humedeciéndose hasta lo imposible mientras él la acariciaba y con la vista de ella excitada, con sus labios rojos entreabiertos y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados a la vez que sus manos tomaban en puños las mantas de la cama.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a penetrarla con sus dedos, haciendo que ella jadeara ruidosamente. Edward siguió penetrándola con una mano, y se inclinó un poco para comenzar a besar y lamer uno de sus pechos.

— Edward… —gruñó cuando él con sus dientes tomó suavemente uno de sus pezones. Bella estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, cuando él sacó sus dedos para reemplazarlos con la punta de su miembro. Sintió a Bella estremecerse y luego, como si hubiese estado asustada, dar un pequeño salto.

— ¿Pasa algo? —inquirió mirándola preocupado.

— Quiero hacerlo, lo necesito, pero estoy nerviosa… —susurró con los ojos brillantes y tratando de calmar su respiración— Me tocaron muchos hombres, Edward —él cerró los ojos con dolor—. Fui de ellos y yo quería ser sólo tuya.

Abrió los ojos y entendió que no podía ser un cobarde. A pesar de querer derrumbarse por la culpa, tenía que demostrarle a Bella que ella no tenía razón. Miró sus ojos y le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro y luego comenzaba a bajar la mano hasta acunarla en un pecho de ella.

— Todo esto es mío, siempre lo fue y siempre lo será —susurró y luego tomó una mano de ella e hizo el mismo recorrido, pero en su propio cuerpo—, y todo esto es y fue tuyo, ¿sabes por qué? —Bella negó— Porque aquí —señaló su corazón y el de ella—, ambos sabemos que es así. No importa cuántos te hayan tocado, porque para mí es importante que sólo sientas esto —besó su cuello y Bella se estremeció— conmigo, y yo contigo.

Bella le dio una sonrisa que alcanzó a ser muy fugaz y luego lo atrajo nuevamente a su boca para besarlo con más fuerza que antes. Ella necesitaba sólo la certeza de que él no sentía asco por todos los cuerpos que la habían tocado y usado.

Edward tomó sus manos y las llevó hasta su cuello para que lo tomara y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a entrar en ella.

Un suspiro de satisfacción brotó de ambos labios cuando por fin estuvieron completamente unidos, y besándose para tratar de ahogar sus gemidos y suspiros, comenzaron a moverse juntos, comenzando de manera suave y luego a acelerar las embestidas.

Edward comenzó a rugir cuando Bella pasó y clavó sus uñas por su espalda con una mano y con la otra las arrastró por su torso arañándolo. Él cuando sintió que nuevamente su orgasmo estaba a punto de formarse, bajó su mano y tomo su clítoris para estimularla aún más.

Luego de unas embestidas mas, ambos culminaron agotados, sudorosos y con la respiración agitada. Edward se dio la vuelta llevándose consigo a Bella para acurrucarla sobre su pecho mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en su frente.

— Te amo —susurró. Bella lo miró con ojos adormilados y pasó su mano por la frente de él para quitarle el sudor y acariciar su cabello.

— Yo también te amo, Edward —se abrazó aún más a él y comenzó a mirar hacia la nada, recordando que ya no tenía ningún pasado doloroso y que ahora sólo importaba un nuevo comienzo con su familia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Protozoo:<strong>__son organismos microscópicos, unicelulares, a veces__mixótrofos__; que viven en ambientes húmedos o directamente en medios acuáticos_

_**Tricomoniasis**__: __es una __Infección de transmisión sexual __caracterizada por la __infección __del aparato urogenital del hombre y de otros animales por __protozoos __de la __especie __Trichomonas vaginalis__._

_Muchas personas infectadas no presentan síntomas, pero en el caso de las personas que sí, en la mujer los síntomas incluyen: flujo vaginal fuera de lo normal, abundante, de color verde claro o gris, con burbujas y un olor malo, picazón, ardor, o enrojecimiento de la vulva y la vagina; en el hombre, los síntomas incluyen: flujo del pene y ardor al orinar. La enfermedad, al ser un parásito, es transmisible durante el coito._

_**Metronidazol**__: __es un __anti-parasitario __del grupo de los __nitroimidazoles__. Inhibe la síntesis del__ácido nucleico __y es utilizado por los __médicos __para el tratamiento de las __infecciones __provocadas por __protozoarios __y __bacterias __anaeróbicas__. El metronidazol es también indicado como preparación gel para el tratamiento de enfermedades __dermatológicas __como el__acné rosácea__._

_**Trichomonas vaginalis**__: __es un __protozoo __patógeno flagelado perteneciente al orden __Trichomonadida __que __parasita __el __tracto urogenital __tanto de hombres como de mujeres, pero únicamente en humanos. Produce una patología denominada __tricomoniasis __urogenital._

_Información sacada de Wikipedia para hacer esto mas fácil._

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora se cierra un ciclo, en donde los protagonistas sólo a partir de ahora deben terminar de cerrar sus vidas. No sé si venga drama o no, pero no creo, ellos ya están los suficientemente maduros como para seguir así.<em>

_Estoy devolviendo comentarios, pero por la nueva modalidad de ff no puedo contestar algunos de los anónimos porque no salen los nombres. Por favor pongan su nombre debajo de su comentario si es anónimo :)  
><em>

_Hay 0° por lo que mis dedos congelados trabajan mas lento, comprendan si no reciben su respuesta rápido :)_

_Nathalia Valencia: yo no soy maravillosa Naty, son los personajes, jajaj Bella actúa sola, espero que te haya gustado este capi :)_

_GRISS: Gracias por no presionarme amiga, espero que este capi te haya gustado con todo ya mejorado :D_

_Pao: Traté de no tardarme, pero no me resultó muy bien, lo siento. Ya muchas me querían mandar a los vulturis, pero espero que con este capi me hayan perdonado :)_

_RobFanatica: Gracias por tu comentario, me gustó mucho. Espero que este capi te haya gustado y que ya calme tus ansias. Podrías unirte al grupo en facebook para saber quien eres y así sabrás cuando actualizo. Si ya estás hazmelo saber._

_Mariel: Gracias por comentar Mariel, me alegro de que te haya gustado, ojalá te guste este capi._

_AlexandraCullen: Espero que este capi calme tu obseción e intriga :D gracias por leerme._

_Las invito a todas al grupo en facebook, el enlace está en mi perfil. __Gracias por leerme, por comentar y por seguir esta historia, ya tenemos 300 comentarios gracias a ustedes._

_Isa :)_


	12. Responsabilidades

_La trama es mía._

_Gracias a mi super Beta Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /)Mi gran amiga subnormal :)_

* * *

><p><em><em>.

**Responsabilidades:**

**.**

Parecía extraño e irreal que hace sólo pocos meses, ella estaba haciendo esta tarea sola, no porque Edward no quería acompañarla, sino porque él no sabía que Kevin existía y pasara lo que pasara, aún sentía un poco de culpa al saber que las risas y chillidos que lanzaba su hijo habían sido negados a su padre.

¿Cuántas cosas habrían sido diferentes si ella hubiese insistido y hablado con Edward antes de marcharse de Forks? , ¿Y si le hubiese contado que Jacob era su medio hermano?

Probablemente no tendría que haber recurrido a medidas extremas, como ser prostituta o bailarina de un burdel; probablemente, ningún hombre la habría usado como estropajo inservible y colador de tristezas. Y lamentablemente ese tiempo ya no existía y no podía deshacerlo ni tampoco arrepentirse de nada, sólo podía amar a Edward y a su hijo.

— ¡Ma! —gritó Kevin casi ahogándose en sus risas, y mucho más cuando Edward lo tomó y lo comenzó a lanzar una y otra vez suavemente por el aire.

Kevin siguió riendo ajeno a los pensamientos de su madre, pero hubo un minuto en que el juego de su papá comenzó a asustarlo y un tierno puchero se formó en sus labios. Edward al verlo lo abrazó y le dio pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda, dejándolo libre para que él tironeara y jugara con su cabello. Una que otra gota de saliva quedó en su frente ante los besos que le daba su hijo.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Edward— ¡Se está convirtiendo en un caracol!

Ya le habían salido sus dos primeros dientes de leche, pero seguía salivando en exceso por los otros que aún no salían o mordiendo con alivio las llaves de Edward. Eso a ambos los tenía un poco estresados, ya que su hijo estaba muy irritable y afiebrado cuando algún diente amenazaba con salir, y esas mínimas preocupaciones habían afectado un poco la cantidad de tiempo que tenían para estar solos los dos.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y cuando a Kevin le pareció entretenido comer arena del parque decidieron que ya era hora de regresar.

Caminaban en silencio bajo el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse. Bella quería decirle muchas cosas que había pensado mientras los había visto jugar, pero no sabía si interrumpir ese momento hermoso en que Kevin iba durmiendo agotado en uno de los brazos de su padre quien con su otra mano la sostenía a ella y le hacía pequeñas caricias con su pulgar. Era un momento perfecto, pero no podía seguir evitando ese tema, en algún momento debían hablarlo.

—Edward… —comenzó cuando ya estaban llegando a la casa que les había prestado Jasper por unas semanas.

—Dime, amor —él le sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿Cuándo volveremos a Forks o a Seattle? —él no le contestó, simplemente esperó a que estuvieran dentro de la casa y dejó a Kevin jugando sobre la alfombra antes de responderle.

—Estaba pensando —dijo calmadamente sentándose en el borde del sillón y tomando a Bella de las caderas para acercarla hacia él—, que podríamos estar aquí un tiempo más.

— ¿Y en donde viviremos? —le irritó que Edward simplemente se encogiera de hombros—, ¿sabes que Jasper en algún momento querrá ocupar su casa?

—Podemos ir a otro lugar —contestó simplemente. Bella se separó un poco y pasó las manos por su frente.

—Edward, por favor. Todo será mejor si volvemos a Forks —dijo—. Esme podrá cuidar a Kevin cuando comencemos a trabajar, o podemos ver una niñera…

— ¿Trabajar? Bella, yo no quiero que trabajes, quiero que te quedes con nuestro hijo —dijo soltándola—. Y eso está fuera de discusión.

— ¿Disculpa? Lo que está fuera de discusión es que debemos encontrar una forma para mantenernos y mantener a nuestro hijo.

—Sólo yo trabajaré, Bella.

— ¿Y cuándo? —se cruzó de brazos y Edward la miró enojado.

—Sabes que mi padre puede darme un lugar en su empresa —Bella resopló al ver que el aún no le entendía y que ni siquiera se había preocupado por las cosas importantes, tampoco veía las cosas de la misma forma. Intentó relajarse un poco y se sentó con cuidado al lado de él tomándole las manos.

— ¿Fuiste a la universidad, Edward? —negó con la cabeza mirándola confundido—. Tampoco yo y por ello espero que no te hagas ilusiones de pensar que tu padre te pondrá como vicepresidente de la empresa. Cariño, eso no sucederá.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ninguno de los dos tiene mayores conocimientos que los del instituto porque no hicimos nada más allá de nuestras vidas… ¿Y a donde nos lleva eso? A trabajar y lamentablemente no en puestos grandes —Edward la miró irritado—. No digo que tu padre no te ayudará, pero eso sucederá en el futuro, porque necesitas tiempo para aprender cómo manejar las cosas ahí, y es tiempo que no tenemos porque Kevin no puede esperar meses a que nos establezcamos bien.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? —preguntó enojado. Le molestaba que ella no confiara en él, pero aún así sabía que tenía razón y estaba más molesto consigo mismo al saber que no podía darles todo lo que él quería a su familia.

—Sabes que en Seattle hay más oportunidades —dijo pasando la mano por el cabello alborotado de él—. Esme puede cuidar a Kevin mientras ambos trabajamos, ya te lo había dicho —se acercó a besarlo suavemente en los labios pero sorpresivamente él se apartó, haciendo que ella sintiera un jalón en su corazón, y más aún al ver la mirada fría que le dirigió al pararse y abrir la puerta de salida.

—Iré a caminar un rato.

Se estacionó en una orilla de la calle en Seattle. Jasper estaba ofuscado porque lo habían mandado a él a investigar y clausurar el burdel, siendo que él mismo pensaba que debía quedarse en San Francisco. Pensó que quizás estaba exagerando un poco cuando recordó que el club _Aretha K._ había permanecido cerrado para que nada en se alterara, y eso obviamente le facilitaba las cosas.

—Jasper, por acá —vio a uno de sus hombres alzar los brazos e indicarle una entrada, la cual estaba cerrada para la gente externa con una cinta que indicaba que no se debía entrar.

En su juventud y en meses anteriores, el también solía frecuentar esta clase de lugares, en donde mujeres hermosas bailaban, pero con la diferencia de que no se prostituían, por lo que no estaba sorprendido del ambiente que había encontrado, aunque en cierta forma era distinto a los otros clubes.

El aroma a cigarrillo y encierro le golpeó en el rostro, a pesar de que el lugar se encontraba completamente vacío, con las sillas puestas sobre las mesas y sin ninguna luz prendida. Le resultó muy fácil encontrar las irregularidades, ya que sus compañeros se habían encargado de revisar el lugar, tomando fotos de las habitaciones deplorables en las que las empleadas mantenían relaciones con los clientes, unos paquetes de cocaína escondidos en la madera del piso de la oficina de Aretha, y la puerta que llevaba a una de las habitaciones de las prostitutas.

Emmett ya le había pasado hace días los papeles que Edward le había entregado cuando Bella desapareció, y estos estaban siendo analizados, por lo que una vez más pensó que en ese lugar su trabajo estaba finalizado. ¿Para qué lo enviaban a investigar algo que estaba ya hecho? Era estúpido y esa pérdida de tiempo le hacía perder un poco el humor.

Su vuelo para volver a California despegaba a la mañana del día siguiente, por lo que no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer hasta que llegara ese momento. Tenía claro que debía buscar un hotel, pero eso quería hacerlo más tarde, por lo pronto quería sólo disfrutar de su soledad y su cansancio caminando por la oscura ciudad de Seattle.

Las mismas luces de siempre, las mismas personas ajetreadas y sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, borrachos, vagabundos, gente que necesitaba ayuda y gente a la que le sobraba la ayuda; para él todas las ciudades eran iguales, no habían muchas cosas que las distinguieran esencialmente entre si.

Su estomago gruñó indicándole que ya era hora de cenar, y al voltear la vista para mirar dentro de una cafetería, no esperó encontrarse con aquel rostro de niña tan familiar. Era Alice, la hermana de Edward.

Sin dudarlo un segundo y sin preguntarse si ella estaba en una cita, entró y se sentó junto a ella, tomando la carta para mirar que ofrecían y sorprendiéndola a ella.

— ¿Jasper? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Él bajó suavemente la carta y la miró con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Cómo está señorita? —rió al ver como ella se ruborizaba.

—Bien, pero, ¿cómo estás tú?, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado —dijo lentamente—. Acabo de clausurar el club de Aretha. Nada serio, pero mi vuelo no sale hasta mañana y debo esperar —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tienes mucho apuro por volver? —sus ojos se volvieron suspicaces y fingiendo una desilusión.

—No, ahora no —tomó su mano por sobre la mesa y le acarició suavemente el dorso de ella. Alice lo había capturado de una forma extraña. Obviamente no sentía maripositas en el estómago, ni la amaba aún, no podía, pero si le gustaba estar con ella y sentía que la necesitaba.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

— ¿Siempre eres tan preguntona? —dijo mirándola fijamente. Alice se encogió de hombros divertida—. Tu amistad —respondió a la pregunta que antes ella le había hecho—, porque la quiero, por ahora, después vendrá mucho más —le guiñó un ojo y no perdió de vista sus ojos brillantes, no los perdería nunca más.

En aquellos momentos era cuando sentía que él nunca debió renunciar al FBI. Jasper lo había mantenido informado durante la mañana, pero ahora por la tarde ya no sabía qué hacer para obtener más información que era confidencial. Le molestaba la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaba con las monjas, con el burdel y con Aretha en la cárcel, pero sabía mejor su lugar estaba entre los brazos de Rosalie. Si ella estaba a salvo, él también.

Finalmente, cuando los nervios casi lo mataban y cuando Rosalie aún no respondía sus llamadas, decidió marcar el número de Sam, otro agente del FBI.

— ¿Sam? Hola, soy Emmett —dijo cuando una voz ronca y conocida le contestó.

— ¿Cómo estas hermano? ¿Extrañando el FBI? Supe que estuviste aquí en California ayudándonos.

—Ah sí, de eso quería hablar —dijo—. ¿Puedes informarme sobre que está sucediendo en el convento que iban a investigar?

—Emmett, eso es confidencial y lo sabes.

—Por favor, es algo personal.

—Verás, se supone que a estas horas comenzarán a trasladar a los internos. No sé qué pasaba con esas viejas y con las mamás de esos niños, ¡los abandonaban como en la época medieval! La mayoría ahora serán trasladados a un centro hospitalario.

— ¿La mayoría?

—La cosa va lenta, Emmett. Debemos tener el permiso de los padres para moverlos y sabes que algunos se ponen complicados. Esperamos que esta semana se solucione todo.

—Eso espero… ¿no has visto a una chica por ahí? Rubia, cabello largo, ojos azules y piel blanca.

—Nadie con esa descripción, Emmett. Estuve toda la tarde inspeccionando quien entraba y salía de ahí, y nadie con esas características ha entrado.

—Ok, debo dejarte —carraspeó—. Gracias, adiós.

Tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves para ir a buscarla por todo el estado si era necesario, y no exageraba porque ya eran casi seis horas en las que no había tenido contacto con ella, pero apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con su rostro dulce y alegre. Quiso estar enfadado, pero todo se opacó cuando ella caminó hacia él y se alzó en las puntas de sus pies para besarlo furiosamente.

Le respondió el beso con ganas mientras la hacía entrar al departamento dando tumbos y chocando con los muebles. Sólo él sabía cuánto la necesitaba y la había necesitado años antes.

Rosalie estaba pasando las manos por debajo de su camiseta para sacársela, cuando el teléfono los interrumpió. Suspiró frustrado y le dio un suave beso pidiéndole perdón por detenerse.

—Habla Emmett McCarthy —no despegaba los ojos de la rubia quien sonreía como nunca antes la había visto.

—Soy Edward —frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz rasposa de al que ahora consideraba su amigo.

— ¿Pasa algo con Bella?, ¿está bien Kevin?

—Peleé con ella y quiero salir unas horas de esta casa, ¿puedo ir para allá?

Miró a Rosalie quien ahora fruncía el ceño presintiendo lo que sucedía por el rostro que seguramente él debía tener.

—Está bien —suspiró—, te veo luego.

Katherine veía con frialdad como aquel muchacho esquizofrénico de dieciséis años la miraba. El temor era tan tangible que pudo sentir un pequeño pellizco en su corazón, pero que fue rápidamente cubierto por la maldad que había ahí dentro. Ella era una sierva de Dios, una servidora, pero la antigua crianza de sus padres y sus valores enseñados, le habían dicho que muchas veces Dios no estaba presente en todas partes, y que por lo tanto, personas como ella debían obrar por mantener todo en equilibrio, y aquel muchacho no ayudaba en eso.

Tomó la jeringa dispuesta a "calmar" una vez más a aquel chico, pero fue interrumpida por una de las hermanas que abrió la puerta para decirle algo:

—Hermana Katherine… —pronunció con nerviosismo— Los del FBI ya están ahí —el cuerpo de ella se tensó, y eso le indicó a la hermana joven que venía entrando que era mejor marcharse.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar esas palabras. Sabía que aquel día llegaría en el cual ella terminaría peor de lo que terminaban los internos en aquel convento, y no quería acabar de esa forma, mucho menos de la misma forma que Aretha.

— ¡Lárgate! —dijo con los dientes apretados y los ojos ardiendo por la furia que sentía. El chico la miró asustado y después de que Katherine abriera la puerta con brusquedad salió corriendo por ella.

Había escuchado una vez que no existían personas buenas o malas, que sólo habían personas que cometían errores y se equivocaban más. En el camino de Katherine pudo haber muchos, pero el juego de creerse el mismo Dios la consumió totalmente. ¿Cuándo se dijo que era mejor drogar a un niño para mantenerlo tranquilo?, ¿cuándo se dijo que arrebatarle una madre a su hijo era una decisión correcta? Nunca, no salía escrito en nada ni lo hallaría en alguna parte, y por eso mismo ella pensaba que en definitiva ya no era una mujer que había cometido errores, sino una persona realmente mala, y lo peor o lo mejor es que no se arrepentía, ni lo haría.

Por ello, cuando se vio sola en aquella habitación y con la luz del sol casi desapareciendo por las ventanas, creyó que la hora del crepúsculo, el final del día, era precisamente su final.

Volvió a insertar la aguja de la jeringa en un pequeño frasco en busca de mayor contenido del que antes había llenado. El piquete en su brazo derecho no fue más que la antesala a lo que ella creía sería el descanso y de redención de sus pecados.

Se desplomó en el piso, y su cuerpo no supo más de lo que era la realidad.

* * *

><p><em>Perdón por la larga espera. <em>

_Ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo y por si se preguntan, esto era algo necesario. O sea, Edward DEBE madurar. Por los hechos ocurridos Bella es la mas madura de la relación y el debe también tener responsabilidades._

_Espero que estén bien. En un ratito mas subiré el final de Hijos del Fuego y mi nueva historia. Pasen si gustan._

_Besos._

_Isa. _


	13. Cerrando ciclos

_La trama es mía, los personajes en que se basa creados por la mejor, Stephenie Meyer._

_Gracias a mi Beta Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /) y a todas mis lectoras._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**13. Cerrando ciclos**

.

.

Aún se sentía culpable mientras arrastraba las maletas en el aeropuerto. Bella aún lo miraba dolida y triste desde hace dos días, desde cuando él había ido a parar al departamento de Emmett para pedirle ayuda por la pelea que había tenido con ella. Lo cierto es que después de pensar bien las cosas se dio cuenta de que nunca hubo una verdadera pelea, porque por mas enojos de su parte, Bella trató de llevar las cosas con calma; era él quien había rechazado su beso.

Emmett le hizo entender que él debía madurar y que las cosas habían pasado tan rápido desde que él se reencontró con Bella, que aún no se había dado cuenta bien de lo que era tener un hijo y llevar aquella responsabilidad.

_— ¿Quieres una familia con Bella? —le preguntó Emmett mientras le servía una taza de café._

_—Por supuesto —respondió casi ofendido._

_— ¿Quieres lo mejor para Kevin? ¿Que él se sienta orgulloso de su padre...? asintió silenciosamente—. Entonces, ¿por qué no te esfuerzas por ello?, ¿quieres que Kevin se sienta orgulloso de ti y de tu esfuerzo o de la manera en que puedes pedirle dinero a tu padre sin avergonzarte? _

_—Tienes razón... —musitó como niño pequeño y regañado. Sabía que había estado en un error, pero no era lindo admitirlo. _

_—Ahora ve con Bella, pídele disculpas y demuéstrale todo tu amor —dijo palmeándole la espalda. _

Entendió lo que su novia le había dicho, porque no siempre iba a poder depender de su padre quien lo había aguantado por su "depresión", después de creer que Bella lo había engañado hace casi dos años y cuando por ello quiso tomarse un año sabático en el extranjero. Edward ahora era un hombre de familia y debía trabajar y amar para ellos.

Trató de tomar su mano cuando iban a abordar el avión, pero en cambio ella afianzó aún más el abrazo que tenía en Kevin y le dio una sonrisa que se suponía debía ser tranquilizadora. Según ella no estaba enojada y ya lo había perdonado mucho antes de todas las veces que Edward le dijo que lo sentía hace días atrás, pero él la conocía, y sabía que aún no estaba del todo perdonado. Quedaba más que claro cuando se separaba segundos después de que él la abrazara o sus besos no eran respondidos de la misma manera.

Quizás estaba exagerando, pero si se ponía en su lugar, entendía que él a lo mejor estaría el doble de dolido que ella.

Cuando estuvieron en sus asientos no aguantó más y la tomó de la mano con fuerza mientras ponía su cabeza suavemente sobre su hombro. Bella dio un suspiro pesado y se acurrucó contra él.

Las pocas horas que los separaban de Seattle comenzaron a pasar y pronto se hallaron de mejor humor y saliendo del aeropuerto.

Edward miró a su alrededor y recordó el día en que llegó de sus vacaciones a ese mismo aeropuerto y se encontró con Bella. Ahora tenían una perspectiva muy diferente de las cosas, ahora ya no estaba triste y con el corazón roto. Estaba más enamorado que nunca.

…Y ella no estaba con un aspecto casi destruido y utilizando su cuerpo para mantener a su hijo.

Pasaron dos semanas y no habían vuelto a tocar el tema del trabajo que debían conseguir. Bella daba por hecho de que tendría que comenzar a trabajar en algún lugar, y ya le había pedido a Esme la ayuda para cuidar a Kevin, pero no quería hablar las cosas con Edward porque temía que él se volviera a enojar con ella. El no había reaccionado bien, se había ido por varias horas y la dejó sola con su hijo.

Había terminado de hablar con Esme para sincronizar los días en que cuidaría a Kevin, cuando Edward entró y la acercó para sentarla en su regazo en la cama.

— ¿Y ya conseguiste trabajo? —preguntó con ojos tímidos. Bella le dio una sonrisa y lo abrazó con ganas.

—Hoy, trabajaré haciendo pasteles en una cafetería. Ya hablé con Esme y ella cuidará a Kev —Edward suspiró y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas.

—Papá dice que aún no hay ninguna vacante en la empresa —murmuró mirando al piso—, pero que cuando la haya me llamará. Por mientras trabajaré en el supermercado del centro —Bella se tensó e hizo más fuerte su abrazo—. ¿Pasa algo?, ¿fue mala idea ese lugar?

—Yo tuve que robar unas cuantas veces ahí —Edward paró de acariciar sus piernas y la miró fijamente—. Fue antes de que Kevin naciera y lo hacía por él. No sé si los guardias me reconocerán si algún día vuelvo a ir…

—Yo seré guardia —Bella lo miró con ojos incrédulos.

— ¿Enserio? Esto es… demasiado loco —rodó los ojos tratando de parecer feliz.

— ¿Me perdonas? —no entendió y miró sus ojos verdes confundida. Edward tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes, como si estuviera aguantando la respiración—. ¿Me perdonas por exponerte tanto? Yo no debí… y siempre te pido perdón porque creo que nunca terminaré de hacerlo —Bella lo miró dulcemente y lo tomó del rostro para fijar su mirada en la suya.

—Todo quedó sanado hace mucho, Edward —dijo—, y todo lo que hice o lo que no hice cuando no estuvimos juntos fue mi decisión y lo volvería hacer una y mil veces más por nuestro bebé —lo atrajo a su boca y le besó suavemente.

—Así que… —dijo con una sonrisa— ¿No podrás ir a visitarme a mi trabajo?

—Creo que no —murmuró repartiendo besos en su cuello.

—Yo podría denunciarte… Aunque algunas veces acepto sobornos —la tomó de las caderas y la atrajo mas a él enseñándole a lo que se refería. Bella lo miró con ojos pícaros y comenzó a acariciar su torso y a sacar su camisa.

Entre risas se sacaron la ropa que llevaban hasta que cayeron pesadamente sobre la cama y comenzaron a besarse. Bella levantó la mirada para ver a Edward y se encontró con sus ojos brillantes y sin preocupaciones, igual que los de ella y que él pudo ver.

Mordió su labio inferior, arañó su espalda y jadeó como nunca antes. Él, en cambio, sólo se reía y gemía cuando ella tocaba su erguida y dispuesta erección, se dedicaba a disfrutar las caricias que ambos se brindaban, la sensación de su piel contra la suya y de su sabor cuando besaba todo su cuerpo.

Ambos se sentían mejor que nunca y por fin sintieron que no había una brecha entre el antes y después de su separación, porque ya no existía. Eran padres, pero jóvenes y eso no iba a cambiar nunca. Podían madurar y Edward afrontar sus responsabilidades, pero no por eso debían dejar de vivir.

Bella ahogó un grito para que Kevin no despertara en el hombro de Edward cuando él comenzó a embestirla con fuerza.

— ¡Más!, mi amor, ¡más!…—le pidió intentando controlar sus palabras y su voz.

Él la tomó del cabello y la atrajo a su boca para besarla con pasión, cuando al final ambos cayeron rendidos y sudorosos, abrazándose y mirándose sonrientes.

—Gracias, bebé —murmuró Edward mientras le acariciaba la espalda—, por soportarme —le dio una sonrisa y besó su nariz.

—De nada…—levantó la cabeza y comenzó a besar nuevamente el cuello de Edward.

— ¿Porqué no aprovechamos que Kevin duerme y vuelves a sobornarme? —la tomó de las caderas y la puso sobre él.

Bella se movía pesadamente sobre Edward quien besaba sus pechos cuando el _Baby Call_ comenzó a sonar distrayéndolos.

— ¿Mami? —Bella abrió los ojos como platos y perdió el ritmo que llevaba, cayendo sobre Edward y pegándose con su mentón. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y luego explotaron en risas por lo que su hijo había producido.

-0-

Debía reconocer que aquel uniforme le quedaba bien, tal y como le dijo Bella con sus ojos, cuando se lo mostró. No era vanidoso, pero estaba feliz de no llevar algo que le hiciera parecer un tonto.

Comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos del supermercado para vigilar que todo estuviera en orden cuando por su radio le alertaron que una mujer sospechosa había ingresado y que era una posible ladrona.

Desde que estaba ahí no había tenido mucha acción, por lo que emocionado y con el estómago revuelto, se dirigió hacia el pasillo tres en donde vio a una chica pequeña y rubia que se movía con nerviosismo. Era totalmente claro que ella no estaba ahí como compradora.

— ¿Necesita ayuda? —preguntó amablemente ya que ella estaba casi plantada en el pasillo sin moverse.

—Ehh, no —dijo y miró a su alrededor buscando algo que tomar—. Sólo venía por un poco de salsa —tomó el frasco rojo y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Edward sabía que ella llevaba más cosas que sólo una salsa, por lo que caminó lentamente detrás de ella y cuando estuvo en la calle la tomó del brazo fuertemente.

—Señorita… —iba a mantener la calma, pero ella comenzó a removerse desesperadamente.

— ¡Suélteme! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! —chilló y dio gracias de que a esa hora habían pocas personas en la calle. La chica seguía sin calmarse y él ya no sabía qué hacer, hasta que se quedó petrificado al ver los ojos azules fríos de ella, tan dolorosos, tan necesitados que le recordaron a cuando vio por primera vez a Bella en el burdel. Y no podía arrestarla ni quitarle las cosas, tampoco llamar a la policía. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo sabiendo que quizás ella tenía razones para robar en un supermercado como las tuvo Bella en su momento.

—La soltaré —le dijo—, pero le advierto que si la vuelvo a ver por este supermercado tendré que detenerla —se arrepintió de su voz pesada y tosca cuando la chica lo miró con ojos llorosos y corrió lejos del supermercado.

Los siguientes días pasaron exactamente igual. Llegaba agotado a su departamento por todo lo que tenía que hacer y por todo lo que le tocaba ver. Seattle era más peligrosa de lo que parecía y quería irse de ahí lo antes posible con Bella y Kevin.

Por las noches se dedicaba a amar a Bella y a recuperar todo el tiempo que había estado sin ella y sin su cuerpo. Jugaba con su hijo, pero hubiese querido estar mucho más tiempo en casa para él, para verlo crecer que pasar caminando por los pasillos del supermercado.

Después de cinco meses y justo cuando Kevin iba a cumplir un año, tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado como para mudarse a una casa mas grande, pero él no quería estar más en Seattle, por lo que con un poco de ayuda de Carlisle lograron mudarse a Kent, cerca de Seattle pero muy diferente, con muchos árboles, pocos edificios y poco bullicio de ciudad.

Ver los ojos brillantes de Bella le hacía pensar que estaba en lo correcto y que ese era el mejor lugar para comenzar una nueva vida.

Edward al mudarse dejó definitivamente su trabajo de guardia y comenzó a dar clases de piano en la escuela para niños con discapacidades en Kent, mientras que Bella se encargaba de la biblioteca en el instituto del pueblo.

Y todo podía parecer perfecto, pero no era así, porque algo faltaba para llegar a eso, y ese algo había estado en los bolsillos de Edward y en los cajones guardado hace mucho tiempo, y ahora mismo parecía tener una luz vibrante de neón rojo que indicaba en donde estaba mientras él se paseaba nervioso por la sala esperando a Bella.

—Entonces yo diré, Bella, ¿quieres…? ¡Kevin deja eso! —gritó cuando vio a su hijo comenzar a sacar la tierra de los maceteros. Lo tomó en brazos y lo miró fijamente—. Tus ojos no son chocolates, campeón, pero ¿me ayudarías a ensayar como pedirle a mamá que se case conmigo? —El niño lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes sin entender a su papá—. Di sí. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Sí! —chilló Kevin.

—Perfecto —besó su frente—. Ahora, empecemos —se puso serio y miró a su hijo mientras seguía paseándose con el por el salón—. Isabella Swan… ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa y la madre de todos los hijos que tenga? —Kevin soltó una risa y Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido— Ok, eso no salió bien. Empecemos de nuevo —sacó el anillo de oro blanco de su bolsillo y miró a su hijo— Isabella Swan, tú y nuestro hijo son lo más importante de mi vida, nuestra familia lo es. Te amo y quiero pasar todos los días que quedan de mi vida junto a ti… ¿Quieres ser mi espo…? ¡Kevin! —no se había dado cuenta y su hijo le había quitado el anillo y se lo había metido a la boca—. ¡Dame eso! A papá le costó caro… ¡Dame eso! —metió los dedos a la boca de su hijo y tomó el anillo, pero cuando iba a sacarlo Kevin con sus pequeños dientes le mordió el dedo índice— ¡Auch! —se quejó.

— ¡Mamá! —se puso pálido cuando su hijo dando pequeños pasitos hasta donde estaba Bella, recargada en el marco de la puerta. Besó a Kevin en ambas mejillas y lo acunó contra su pecho mientras le daba una mirada emocionada.

—Esto no es como las películas, ¿cierto? —dijo temeroso mientras se acercaba a ella—. Dime que recién llegaste y no viste ni escuchaste nada—. Bella sonrió y se puso de puntitas para besarlo suavemente.

—T.O.D.O. —gesticuló con una sonrisa gigante. Edward suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—Entonces… Si escuchaste todo… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y ser para siempre el único amor de mi vida? —La miró con ansiedad y esperó hasta que ella susurró un emocionado "si".

—Sí —volvió a repetir.

Edward abrazó a Bella y a su hijo y besó con efusividad a su prometida demostrándole cuando la amaba. Mordió sus labios y jugó con su lengua, y si no es porque ella lo separó se habría olvidado que tenía a su hijo entre los dos, el cual lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Deslizó el anillo por el dedo de Bella y le dio una mirada de disculpa cuando se dio cuenta que aun tenía rastros de la saliva de Kevin.

—El caracolito lo hizo otra vez —murmuró apenado—. ¿Enserio quieres ser mi esposa?, ¿soportarme para siempre?

— ¿Shiempre? —dijo su hijo imitándolo. Bella soltó una carcajada y asintió.

—Quiero soportarlos, a ambos, por siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Perdón nuevamente por la espera, no volverá a ocurrir :) ...<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, y pasen a dejar sus comentarios con sus apreciaciones. _

_Si gustan pueden también pasar por mi nueva historia, Heartless..._

_Besos a todas, _

_Isa.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Lo de arriba no lo escribí yo ayer porque estuve sin internet y no las quería dejar sin el capi que esperaban. Gracias a Kamhy y Bara por subirlo aunque me dijeron por mensajes que les costó mucho usar FF. Las quiero tanto niñas, que no podía dejar de escribir esto aquí y agradecerles. A las que leen les agradezco y no las molesto más :) y como dijo Kamhy, las invito a mi fic Heartless por si no se han pasado :D Isa. <em>


	14. Caminos separados

_La trama es mía, la Saga Crepúsculo es de . _

_Gracias por leer._

__Gracias a mi Beta Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /) quién beteó todo este fic :)__

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**14. Caminos separados**

.

.

_5 años después…_

.

Paso por mis manos las fotografías antiguas de nuestra familia preguntándome porqué todo no sale como uno quiere, y porqué cuando estás más feliz, más pruebas te manda la vida.

Dibujo la sonrisa hermosa de Kevin con mis dedos cuando aparece fotografiado en su primer día de escuela hace un año. Él está tan hermoso y lo amo tanto, por luego de preguntarme por qué pasan las cosas, me conformo y digo en mi mente que volvería a recorrer el camino que recorrí, porque por el todo vale la pena.

Luego mis dedos dibujan el contorno del suave rostro de mi hija Caroline, ella sólo tiene tres años y es una pequeña cosa de cabello castaño y ojos azules, como su abuelo paterno. Es un torbellino nada parecido a mi tranquilo Kevin cuando tenía su edad, remueve las cosas, bota los cubiertos y por sobre todo, tiene el corazón de su padre en su pequeño puño, porque Edward dice que ella se parece a mí y que por eso no la puede amar más, que si él me hubiese conocido a la edad de Caroline también se hubiese enamorado de mi.

Mi marido después de concretar sus estudios de economía, finalmente trabaja para su padre, Carlisle, y me sorprende lo que él ha madurado durante estos cinco años de matrimonio, ya que ahora está mucho más consciente de que no sólo tiene que ver por él en la vida. Él nos amaba y nos ama con todo su corazón, de eso estoy completamente segura, pero él, como todo hombre, maduró tarde y entre su amor por mí, Kevin y las desgracias que nos pasaron en el pasado, pasó por alto que tenía a una persona que mantener, ya que yo no contaba porque trabajaba con o sin su permiso.

Paso la siguiente foto y esta es una que amo por sobre todas las otras porque es el inicio de mi verdadera vida, una en donde tengo diecisiete años y salgo besando con fuerza y amor los labios de Edward, y el tiene sus manos en mi vientre sin que ninguno supiera que ahí en ese tiempo ya estaba nuestro hijo, también es una de las últimas fotos antes de que pasara ese mal entendido.

La siguiente foto es otra de mis favoritas y la más reciente, una de la familia completa en donde Edward sale con Kevin en sus rodillas y una mano inclinada para acariciar mi abultado vientre de seis meses mientras que Caroline aparece chupándose un dedo y acurrucada con dificultad en mis piernas. Ella sabe que ahora no será la hermanita menor y eso la tiene algo preocupada, como a mí, la llegada de este otro porotito hermoso.

Quiero recordar la explosión de felicidad en el rostro de Edward cuando le conté que estaba nuevamente embarazada y así tener fuerzas para todo lo que se nos viene encima probablemente.

— Isabella Swan —La voz de la enfermera me llama y salgo de mi trance guardando las fotos en mi cartera mientras bajo a Caroline que está imposiblemente quieta en mi regazo y la tomo de su pequeña mano. Camino a pasos lentos y realmente temo cuando veo el rostro viejo del doctor que tiene los resultados de los exámenes. Se ve nervioso y compungido, ¿por qué no me dice ya si tengo cáncer o no?, ¿qué pasará con mi bebé?, ¿si él podrá nacer bien? No hace falta que le diga que yo daría mi vida por él.

— ¿Qué dijeron los resultados? — pregunto sin rodeos y me siento con mi hija en una de las sillas. El traga saliva y se remueve nervioso.

— Verá, Isabella…— comenzó pero se detuvo pasando las manos por su cabello.

— ¡Hable ya! —grité— ¡Necesito saber si estoy enferma o no! — Caroline me mira preocupada porque sabe que su mamá nunca grita en la casa, es nuevo para mi pequeña.

— Hubo una confusión— no le entendí—. Creo que el laboratorio confundió en primera instancia las pruebas que se hizo anteriormente y por eso no calzaban con el examen físico que yo le hacía acá. Fue un error humano, señora Isabella— murmuró pesadamente y deslizó el sobre por el escritorio hacia mí—. Éstas pruebas avalan que usted está completamente sana y su hijo también.

Doy un suspiro pesado y siento como las lágrimas quieren salir de mis ojos, miro al cielo y frunzo en ceño al pensar que ahí arriba alguien quiere seguir haciéndome bromas pesadas, pero de igual manera doy gracias al saber que es sólo una broma y no la realidad porque podría haber sido mucho peor.

— Gracias —musito y me levanto con mi hija rígidamente saliendo de la consulta porque no puedo ni siquiera despedirme o conversar con ese médico que me tuvo en ascuas durante más de dos semanas, ¿qué se cree?

Saco mi móvil y marco el número de Edward porque necesito su voz en estos momentos.

— ¡Bella! —Habla como si estuviera aliviado— ¿Dónde estabas, mi amor? Llamé al colegio para preguntar por Kevin y me dijeron que no fuiste a trabajar en la mañana hoy, ¿pasa algo?, ¿tú o mi princesa se sienten mal? — mi corazón se endulza por su voz afligida y preocupada.

— No, sólo vine a ver al doctor, me iba a recetar nuevas vitaminas, eso es todo. —le aclaro que no es una ecografía porque sé que él se enoja cuando no asiste a ver cómo crece nuestro bebé.

— ¿Todo en orden con el bebé? — me pregunta aún preocupado.

— Todo en orden— le dijo con mi primera sonrisa de esta mañana—. Ahora iré con Caroline a alimentarlo.

Se ríe y me dice que la comida es más para mí y no para el bebé, me dice que me ama y que debe dejarme porque debe ir a una reunión. Lo amo tanto yo también.

Compro comida para llevar y la comimos en el sillón con a mi hija mientras ella ve "La sirenita" y a su corta edad ya suspira por el príncipe Erick.

— Mamá…— balbucea con su voz infantil mientras toma distraídamente una papa frita.

— ¿Pasa algo? — dijo y le limpio el mentón.

— ¿Po qué tiene que sufrí para esta con el princhipe? — sus cejas castañas se fruncen y me mira un segundo.

— Porque todas las princesas deben demostrar lo valientes que son y que pueden luchar por su príncipe, y ellos por ellas. Para llegar al final feliz deben pasar por muchas cosas —le digo extendiendo la "u" de "muchas". Ella me mira nuevamente y quizás no me entiende, pero asiente y vuelve a prestar atención a la película.

— ¿Papá es tu princhipe azul? — me vuelve a preguntar cuando Ariel ya se está casando con el príncipe Erick y veo como sus ojos color mar van hacia la imagen de mi matrimonio con Edward en donde según ella aparezco con un vestido parecido al de Ariel.

— Por supuesto—digo con una sonrisa—, ¿quién es el tuyo?

— Tomás. — no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién es Tomás, pero le sonrío y asiento con mi cabeza en muestra de mi aceptación. Minutos después recuerdo que Tomás será el segundo hijo de Alice con Jasper, que aún ni siquiera se fecunda pero que ella ya imagina y lo compromete con mi hija pequeña. Sé que eso es un juego porque si Tomás naciera no podría casarse realmente con su prima tres o cuatro años mayor que él.

Alice y Jasper están viviendo actualmente en Nueva York y los vemos para las fiestas cuando no las pasan con la familia de Jasper. Ellos tienen a Cintia, su hija de la misma edad de Caroline y que es exactamente igual a su madre, pero con el cabello largo.

Alice se dedicó dos años a estudiar gastronomía y luego se salió de la carrera, pero de igual manera montó su propio negocio de cocina, luego de eso se aburrió y comenzó a estudiar diseño de modas, eso parece ser su verdadera vocación. Jasper, por otro lado, sigue trabajando en el FBI y mantiene a Alice cuerda y fuera de la rutina con sus traslados a diferentes lugares del país. Ellos se aman mucho.

Rosalie, la chica que me ayudó cuando estuve en el convento y con la cual no he podido mantener una relación más cercana debido a la distancia, está comprometida con Emmett quien ayudó a Edward a salvarle y quien es ahora lo más parecido a su mejor amigo. Ellos dos, después de pasar separados, dieron rienda suelta a todo su amor y en este minuto deben encontrarse en una playa de California.

Nunca más volví a saber de Jane, la otra agente del FBI que nos salvó a Alice y a mí en el hospital, nunca quise saber de Aretha en la cárcel, pero aún así supe que seguía viva, pero sufriendo por las otras mujeres de su celda que eran mucho más rudas, por supuesto. Y lamentablemente, nunca más supe de Alex, mi héroe y quien creía que se convertiría en mi mejor amigo, así como un Jacob.

Pero cuando se fue comprendí que uno no puede reemplazar a las personas ni querer tenerlas amarradas a ti. A Alex lo quiero mucho, pero si él quiere estar en otro lugar tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, no es nada malo por supuesto, sólo que a mí me hacía falta de igual manera como me hacía falta Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, aunque con la última no conversaba mucho, pero sin embargo quería mucho.

Eran extrañas y poco reales las ocasiones en que todo un grupo se encuentra junto por siempre, eran más habituales los sentimientos a distancia, el recordar y el llamado telefónico cada una semana, porque cada uno tenía su vida, realizada y planificada, nadie se podía inmiscuir en eso, y no por esa razón se iba a querer menos a la persona.

Le puse otra película a mi hija ya que el clima en Forks no estaba como para salir a jugar a fuera y comencé a imaginar mientras lavaba los platos como pensaba que sería la vida de Alex actualmente, con una linda y tierna novia , que él sin duda merecería, con quizás una pequeña o pequeño bebé de ojos grises como los suyos y cabello negro. Siendo un psiquiatra reconocido tal vez.

Sentí la bocina del bus de la escuela en la que Kevin estudiaba y yo trabajaba, así que dejé los platos a un lado y abrí la puerta de un tirón para recibir a mi pequeño.

— ¡Mamá! — antes de que me embarazara del nuevo bebé, él se estrellaba sin ninguna culpa contra mi cuerpo y enterraba su cabeza en mi estómago, pero ahora tenía más cuidado y me daba un pequeño abrazo apretado.

— ¿Cómo te fue, cariño? — dije acariciando su cabello rubio oscuro. Mi bebé estaba más hermoso que nunca.

— ¡Bien! — Chilló con la emoción brillando en sus ojos verdes—. La profesora me felicitó por mi dibujo y me dijo que yo era el que dibujaba más bien en la clase. — sonrió con un agujero en el lugar en donde habían estado sus dos incisivos de leche y comenzó a sacar de la mochila un papel arrugado.

Ahí había dibujado con dificultad un hombre grande de cabello despeinado junto con uno pequeño de cabello más claro; ambos estaban junto a una pelota de fútbol y rodeados por pequeños corazones. No me hizo falta adivinar que era Edward y él.

— Te quedó hermoso, mi amor. — le dije abrazándolo.

— ¿Me lo guardas? — Me reí internamente por sus dientes—. Es para el día de papá. — asentí y le mostré que lo dejaría en uno de los libros míos de la biblioteca.

Kevin comenzó a hacer su tarea mientras yo preparaba la cena, de vez en cuando él me hablaba contándome sus aventuras de la escuela y yo trataba de ponerle atención al igual que al _Baby Call_ que estaba en la habitación de Caroline quien se había dormido plácidamente.

A eso de las siete de la tarde cuando yo tenía todo listo y Kevin estaba viendo dibujos animados, sentimos el mismo auto de siempre parar y estacionarse. La mirada de mi hijo se iluminó y corrió a la puerta para recibir a su padre quien de inmediato lo tomó en brazos y le besó ambas mejillas.

Edward había cambiado mucho durante estos años. Seguía siendo de la misma forma encantadora y amorosa por dentro, pero por fuera se veía mucho más adulto, con su ligera barba cobriza y sus ojos penetrantes. Llegó hasta mí con nuestro hijo en sus brazos y lo bajó para abrazarme a mí y besarme profundamente en la boca contra los graciosos berrinches de Kevin al ver ese beso.

— Cuando seas grande harás lo mismo y yo te separaré. — le advirtió Edward.

Para la dicha de mi esposo, Caroline despertó justo en ese momento y fue besada en sus rojas mejillas varias veces por Edward quien no la quería soltar y al mismo tiempo jugaba a los autitos con Kevin. Cenamos todos juntos hasta que después los niños estuvieron con sus respectivos pijamas, lavados de dientes y se fueron a dormir.

Edward me sonrió coqueto en cuando sentimos como nuestros hijos roncaban y comenzó a desanudarse la corbata sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

— Te espero en la cama. — me susurró ronco y subió las escaleras lentamente.

Me apresuré en terminar las cosas y justo cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, sonó el teléfono. Maldije a quien estuviera llamando a estas horas.

— ¿Diga? — murmuré.

— Con Isabella Swan, por favor. — pidió amablemente. Yo conocía esa voz.

— Con ella, ¿quién es…?— dejé la pregunta en el aire cuando recordé quien era el que llamaba— ¡Alexander! ¿Eres tú?, ¿dónde habías estado?

— ¡Bella! — Musitó con alegría— ¡estoy en Florida! No sabes cuánto me costó encontrar tu número, tuve que llamar a tu amigo Jasper, recordaba tener el número de él en un papel cuando me interrogó hace años— reí—. ¿Cómo has estado tú y tu familia? ¿Todo bien?

— Muy bien, mi hijo mayor tiene seis años ahora, la menor tiene tres años y estamos esperando a otro, tengo siete meses.

— ¿Cuándo cerrarán la fábrica de bebés con Edward? —dijo riendo— ¡Por Dios! ¡Pareciera que no tuvieran nada que hacer por allá!

— Que lo hagamos mucho no significa que no tengamos nada más, sólo somos un poquito efusivos— dije sonrojándome—, ¿y tú?, ¿alguna chica de Florida?

— Si, se llama Kate y la amo mucho, creo que ahora entiendo tu amor por Edward y todas las cosas que hacían por estar juntos.

— Me alegro por ti— dije sinceramente—. No sabes cuánto te había extrañado, me hacías falta. — hice un puchero aunque él no pudiera ver y me giré hacia las escaleras cuando sentí pisadas. Tragué saliva al ver a Edward bajando con el ceño fruncido y sólo en bóxers.

— Yo también te extrañaba. — sentí que Alex me dijo.

— Eh, si, ¿qué tal si me das tu número y yo te llamo mañana? — él me lo dio y lo anoté rápidamente—. Bueno, Edward me necesita—y yo lo necesito a él, al verlo cruzado de brazos y aún mirándome con sus cejas casi juntas—. Buenas noches. —no supe si Alex me respondió, pero corté y caminé hacia mi esposo para rodearle el cuello con mis brazos, pero él no se movió y me seguía mirando mal.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? — dijo como niño pequeño— ¿A quién extrañabas tanto? — rodé mis ojos y pasé mis manos por sus brazos.

— Con Alex, el que conocimos en California, ¿recuerdas? — enarcó una ceja y miró hacia arriba pensando, podía sentir como crujían los engranajes de su cabeza.

— ¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo! — Ahora tenía una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Nada, celosito, él está muy bien — dije—, ahora, pareciera como si te fueras a enfermar— dije con falsa preocupación—. Tienes muy poca ropa, creo que debo cubrirte. — y me enganché en sus brazos aferrándome en su pecho. El rió y me tomó al estilo novia para subir las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación.

Me dejó sentada en la cama y se recostó en ella mirándome con una sonrisa, y esperando que yo me pusiera sobre él, ya que con mi vientre no podía ahora el estar sobre mí.

— Mmm, te amo tanto— murmuró cuando besaba mi cuello—, ¿por qué haces que me ponga celoso, mi amor? Cuando tengas a nuestro bebé te castigaré de verdad.

— Si, si. — sólo pude murmurar. Edward desabrochó mi blusa, quitó mi sujetador y lo lanzó por alguna parte de la habitación. Luego se abrazó fuertemente a mi vientre y comenzó a repartir besos hasta ascender a mis pechos.

Yo estaba jadeando sin poder controlarme ya que el embarazo y las locas hormonas me hacían estar más susceptible a todo lo que Edward me hacía, y a él le había quedado muy claro después del embarazo de Caroline, cosa que hacía que se aprovechara más de mi.

— ¿Qué es eso? — no vi que tenía su vista ladeada hacia la buró en donde descansaba el sobre que el doctor me había entregado hoy con los resultados. Lo tomé rápidamente casi arrebatándolo de sus manos y lo arrojé atrás de la cama.

— No es nada— me encogí de hombros pero él me miraba ceñudo—, mañana te lo muestro. — no dejé que respondiera y ataqué su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja provocando que el ya no pudiera recordar por un rato más el sobre con los resultados.

No sé cuantas horas o minutos pasaron ni tampoco quería pensar en el tiempo cuando Edward me tenía envuelta en sus brazos y con su mentón descansando en mi hombro. Sentí su mano grande acariciar mi vientre justo cuando el pequeño dio una patada.

— Recuérdame por qué no quisimos saber el sexo de nuestro bebé. — murmuró con voz cansada contra mi nuca, besándola.

— Porque tú dijiste que querías sentir la emoción en el parto, imaginarte a una mini Bella o a un mini Edward— esas fueron sus palabras exactas, recuerdo.

— Ya no se siente tan emocionante— sentí el puchero que se formó en sus labios—. Ahora quiero que salga para ver como es. — suspiró y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

— ¿Sabes que los amo más que a nada? — me preguntó estrechándome más contra él.

— Como nosotros también te amamos a ti. — le recordé.

— A veces siento que tú podrías haberme no perdonado hace años, y sólo existiría Kevin pero estaríamos separados, no estaríamos así ahora— murmuró—. Quizás tu tendrías otro esposo, y yo resignado a lo mejor también me hubiese casado pero nunca sería lo mismo, con nadie sería igual que tu. — me di vuelta para encararlo y acaricié sus párpados.

— Pero estamos aquí, juntos y no hay ninguna forma de que queramos separarnos. Fuimos inmaduros y cometimos errores, pero eso ya pasó, y gracias a esos errores ahora tenemos a esta linda familia, ¿quién te dice que si las cosas hubiesen salido bien desde un principio nosotros estaríamos juntos?

— Te amo— ronroneó contra mi cuello cuando me abrazó.

— Como yo a ti— susurré—. Gracias, Edward, por todo— dije después—. Por ayudarme, por quererme, por salvarme y creer en mí, en nuestro amor y nunca rendirte— suspiró lleno de emoción y sonreí—. Gracias por repararme cuando estaba dañada.

— ¿Repararte? — dijo enarcando una ceja—. Suena como si fueras un robot, pero eres el más lindo sin duda. — Acarició mi nariz con su dedo índice y me volvió a abrazar en la postura que estábamos acostumbrados a dormir.

Suspiré y me dispuse a dormir como todas las noches, con nuestra familia en calma y con nosotros teniendo la certeza de que lo nuestro seguía y era para siempre, ¿qué importaba el maldito sobre que estaba ahora debajo de la cama? Me había dado un susto enorme, pero sin duda fue una buena noticia. Yo no quería más tragedias y dramas para mi familia como ocurrió en el pasado, quería borrar algunas cosas del pasado y comenzar a escribir un futuro junto a los que amo, mucho mejor ahora que yo estaba sin heridas, que no había dudas ni nada que pudiera entorpecer este camino.

— Te amo. — le volví a susurrar, pero él ya estaba dormido. Aún así, nunca estaba demás recordar cuanto amor puedes darle a alguien.

.

**_- Fin -_**

* * *

><p><em>Perdón por la espera, no me excusaré más y seguiré con la despedida :(<em>

_**Nota de Beta:** ¡Ayns! Bueno, el último capítulo que esta subnormal betea para ustedes :) El primer y último fic que beteé de Isa, porque la Ctm casi no tiene errores y me dejó sin trabajo xD Muchas gracias por todo... Por aquel "susto" que les metí cuando dí las palabras finales y pensaron que había hackeado a Isa aksjkjsdiasd y por cada comentario. Este fic me enseño que un buen comienzo no debe tener un buen final, pero que si luchas contra las adversidades que la vida te pone, lo conseguirás. Tal vez los finales felices sean de novelas, pero la vida te da "para siempres" más mágicos. Esta beta-bitch se despide, deseándoles una Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo 2013. Recuerden que el "para siempre" más hermoso fue el de La Saga Crepúsculo, que nos dio amigas, enemistades, momentos y sobretodo, fanfics. Espero acompañen a Isa en sus futuros fics o prenderé mi motosierra y las buscaré :) Robsten is Unbroken, bitches xD._

_Diana._

_**Nota mía: **Bueno, es un poco difícil de algo que duró cierto tiempo, que demoró en terminar, pero que aún así quiero demasiado al igual que mis otros fics. De cierta forma, esta historia no fue igual a las otras que tengo y en muchos sentidos fue una prueba, porque no te enamoras a la primera de ella, porque sabes que pasan tantas cosas que te hacen preguntar si aún así los finales felices pueden existir, y la respuesta es un "claro que sí". _

_Siempre en esta historia, el pasado de Bella y lo que había hecho y lo que no le iban a pasar la cuenta en el futuro, a Edward también, pero nadie puede vivir lamentándose y llorando para siempre, hay que ser fuerte y lidiar con el pasado. Las posibilidades de ser feliz de Bella eran muy escasas sin Edward, pero ¿alguna vez ella se quejó realmente? Obviamente era asqueroso estar con esos viejos, pero si me lo preguntan yo lo haría sin pensar por la persona que más amas que en este caso es tu hijo, y sé que casi todas las madres lo harían de igual forma si no encontraran otra solución. _

_La unión también es super poco usual con el fin del tiempo, cada pequeñ__a familia vive y sigue con su vida unida, los amigos nunca quedan atrás y siempre se aman, pero eso no significa que estén pegados a uno y yendo y viniendo de un centro comercial. A veces la vida se vive íntimamente. _

_Gracias a todas las que me acompañaron en este fic, sin importar si llegaron al final, si leyeron 2 capítulos o si están leyendo ahora esto. Besitos de caracol de Kevin para todas :)_

_ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER / AglaeeCullen810 / Aislinn Massi / AlbeetaCullen / Ale Pattinson Diaz / Aliapr-peke / Aliena Cullen / Alisson Gray / Ally C-B / **Amber19*** / Andy Walker / Angel3s Cull3n / Angel of the Marauders / Angelus Cullen / Angie Cullen Lutz / AngieShields / Ani-lr2 / **Anilu-Belikov_*****_** / Anita90 / nithaStylesPattzStonefield / **Ap19_*****_** / Aries AL / BellaEdwardRobsten / Blind Wish / Breyeli / CamBludi85 / / Carito20duna / **Catalofe_*** **_**/ Cath Robsteniana / Chayley Costa / Chikiithaxzz / Claudette'B / Clauditha / Cristal82 / DANIELADRIAN / DanielaPltz / Danii Belliner Cullen / Danini-Twilight _  
><em>  Denisse97 / EMLIZABETH CULLEN / EdbEll CuLLen / EdbeLL MaNseN / Eli mMsen / EllaesCM / EmiliU / Emotica G. W / Estteffani Cullen-Swan / FerHdePattinson / Free Sweet Spirit / GenyRamirez / Gusi Arjona Culle / Happines / Ingrid95 / Julie Haviva / Kalita Cullen / Katia-Cullen-Pattz / KellyJA8 / Kjmima / Krito26 / Krom / Krystel01 / Lady A. Cullen / Laubellacullen94 / **LauraECS_*****_** / Lily Evans Masen / Linferma / LittlexPauLaa / LizaTwilight / **LoreSubnormalCullen_*****_** / Lullaby Stew Pattz / MARIIPATTZ / MUSFU / Maiisa / Marce Capuccino / Marelie / Mariale Olivares / Maricoles / ** Christensen_*****_** / Mary28Cullen / Meji _  
><em>  MelitaLutz / Mercy Cullen Pattison / Michell Stewart / Milagros Lopez / / Monilizz / NBellaCullen / NaChiKa Cullen / Nahuatt / Neko de Pattinson / Nelly McCarthy / Neny W. Cullen / NeriGi / **Nessie' _*****_** / Niel Blueblood / NinaxD / Pao Cullen Mellark / Quiin94 / **RAKL Gt** / Regina G Pattz / Rianne Black / Ro Marasca / Robsten In Cannes / Roccio / Rokris / Rommyev / Rose Cullen Manson / Rosi22 / Rosy Inda / RoxCM / **SOL REYES TAVERA** / Sarah-Crish Cullen / Semivampiro / Sex on fire / Shiio95 / Simelice Hullen / Skaa92 / Sofia Annelisse Ferreira / SofiiCullen1 / **Tata XOXO** / Tatiana R / Team 7 -Girl / Tepha / _  
><em>Thania Cullen Swan  **TheDC1809_*****_** / TprEtincelle / Twihard-Alee / **Vampirekaro_*****_** / Vane Santos / Vanessa Morales / VanessaPattz / Vero Grey de Cullen / Wen Cullen / Yenix304 / YhophyWC / Yiyolinaa21 / Yumel22 / alecssie cullen vulturi / aliizz / analia swan / andreiita crepuZ / andreita correa / anekka / aribosch / ashlee bravo 199981 / ashleyswan / assenav1980 / auramont / belkis lagos vasquez / btipattz / cL'Aube / caro508 / chiquitza / **covaric** / danii Cullen-Tsukino / dgirl142 / doryycullen / ela fordyce / elena Black Salvatore / elivero / elizabeth1485 / etzelita / fefita018 / ffics10 /** gabita1102** / gatitha vampirica / gleri / imtwilighter / ini narvel / isamariaag29 / janalez / jeka cullen s / jolie love / julie-q / karen gonzalez / **karenov17** / karito912 / keny-cullen / kmi cullen / kryzpollito / lady janet61 / lauriss18 / leidy-yu / lesliok / litzy / lory24 / lvkv / madaswan / mar96 / maria6995 / maribel hernandez cullen / marie101008 / mariirobsten15 / marirroma / mepi / mgsa / michelletushe / miluxkitas08 / mirylion / **monikcullen009_*****_** / nadiarc22 / nany87 / ** .351_*****_** / nitzuki / olguita peke / orangeandlemon / panicxlove / patrinix / rainbow raw / reneesme3 / sandra32321 / sarita21 / sofi0213full / stefanny93 / stewpattz / supattinsondecullen / titania marie rogue / / / vampire-girls97 / vampireprincess20 / vianeicithalove / winterrose17 / yani cullen black / yazmincullen / yessenya / yoct / **yolabertay** / _  
><em>zujeyane  zuly luna /_

_No queda nada más por decir, no sé que haremos con el grupo en FB D: Dejo abierta toda posibilidad NO para secuela, sino para escribir algo más después de esto porque entendería que muchas se quedaran con gusto a poco :) Como dijo Diana, las dejo invitadas para que lean mis otras historias, pero no las amenazaré con la motosierra asidyasuyd xd_

_Cuídense, nos estamos leyendo._

_Isa :)_


End file.
